Naruto the Human Alien
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Replacement for Naruto the Great Z Fighter - Naruto, a ninja that had grown too strong for his own good... is bored, until an alien pod drops from the sky and his boredom is ended by the fun events that are surely to come. Uses Naruto after the war, meaning planet-buster Naruto, so don't read if you are just going to complain. I control MY story! Pairing a Secret. Multi-crossover.
1. Chapter 1 Naruto Uzumaki

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and Dragon Ball Z - I own neither**_  
><em><strong>I am just using what both MANGA give me, as in NO filler shit from DBZ, and no shitty GT either. Super Saiyan 4 is NOT a real thing, just FILLER! So it will NEVER happen in this story.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Damn am I bored..." A certain Naruto Uzumaki stated in annoyance as he sat on top of the recently finished head of the Sixth Hokage Kakashi Hatake... the head of which was a giant stone resemblence of the man carved into a mountain. Naruto Uzumaki was a young of 17 years old, as of a few months previously, with bright blond hair that shined like the sun and bright blue eyes like the sky. His hair spiked up in all directions, though it could use a trim now that he had noticed it had grown out to look a bit TOO much like his father Minato Namikaze's hair.

Maybe he SHOULD cut it... maybe to something shorter like what Obito had?

Anyway, Naruto was still in the middle of his growth spurt, but at the moment he was already over 5'7" or even 5'8" tall and growing. He suspected he would stop just under 6 foot when he stopped growing, and he was well muscled for the age of 17, though most of his muscle had gained a lean appeal to it thanks to the way he trained. Instead of being a muscle head, though his muscles were freaking powerful enough to break sound barriers just by going from zero to 'holy shit' in under a second. He wore a simple orange T-shirt with black pants with black armored sandles with open toes. His hair was kept out of his eyes by a headband with a stylish leaf on the metal plate on the front... his old one having been replaced with one that didn't need to be tied.

Naruto COULD train himself, but with the entire world at peace with zero sign or war for the next 1,000 years at the most there was really no need for him to get ready for a fight.

He COULD pick a fight with his rival Sasuke, but the last time that had happened the two of them had almost destroyed the planet. If they hadn't been fighting ABOVE the surface of the planet and in the air, thank god for flying, then the planet would have been destroyed by their last conflict. Anyway, since Sasuke no longer had the Tailed Beast trapped and forced into giving him chakra, and Naruto was starting at full power there was no way that the match would be fair. Naruto had almost destroyed the world with his power when he had been done fighting against SO many people with incredible powers, and even when he had spent his energy he had managed to fight in pure hand to hand for a day.

Sasuke wasn't his real rival anymore.

He guessed he could seal off most of his own power so that he didn't need to worry about this, but he had EARNED his planet-busting powers and to seal them off felt like he was nerfing himself just because somebody couldn't handle how powerful he really was. Naruto didn't care about what others thought, and he always treated his opponents with the respect of knowing that he didn't seal off his power JUST because they were weaker than him.

He could work on a new technique.

His Planetary Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken could use some work, but that was his newest move that he ranked on the level of something that would destroy a large moon if he let it. Sakura had told him that shit needed to be never used again, since it destroyed things on a sub-atomic scale... he still practiced it, in secret, and on a VERY minor scale. It wasn't like they had an infinite number of moons to practice on, and he was rather fond of the one he had right now.

The world was STILL being recovered after months of the armies using their jutsu to fix up the world after Naruto's fight with Sasuke. Entire forests had been swept away by the power they released, and mountains across the world crumbled from how much they shook up the world.

The entire climate had shifted a little from what had happened, and it was said that it would take at least another year before the climate was correct. Right now the ninja were still trying to fix everything up to how it used to be, so even though it was during the dead of winter it was so freaking HOT as well.

"Fuck, I could fly up to the moon... but that would be just as boring as being here." Naruto said in annoyance as he sat up and grabbed his hair.

Another thing that Naruto learned, while he couldn't breath underwater he COULD survive in the vacuum of space for some reason. He had zero trouble adapting and breathing in a place with no air, but he was a descedent of the Rabbit Goddess and her freaking alien clan so maybe that was just the alien in him.

He had BEEN to a planet rather close to his own planet, but it was also devoid of life so Naruto just up and came right back to the Elemental Nations. There was no point travelling to other planets when there was no life there for him to prank.

There was really NOTHING for him to do.

There was nobody for him to fight with, he couldn't risk picking a fight with the one person that could fight him, he couldn't train without putting the world at risk... he could try ripping open a hole to that super heavy gravity dimension of Kaguya's and training there. Of course, Naruto had started to adjust to that dimension after seconds being there the first time around. He would just adjust to the gravity in seconds thanks to his damn body, and grew stronger without even earning the strength.

The Otsutsuki ability to adapt and survive in all envirnments was a BITCH!

It took ALL the fun out of training in new places, that planet he had gone to had heavier gravity than the one on his own planet, but he had adapted to it in a few minutes! It was SO annoying that he didn't even have to STRUGGLE to get stronger like he used to have to.

He could have sex with one of his MANY apparent fangirls, but if he had sex with ONE of them he would be expected to have sex with ALL of them... and as awesome as that sounds at first... it actually sucked. There were hundreds, maybe thousands, of them scattered all over the Elemental Nations. They stormed him with gifts so often that Naruto had to get a new apartment to live in just so that they wouldn't know where he lived, and then he blew up the old one that only he lived in.

Naruto COULD attempt to train in Senjutsu... but even when he was 16 he had almost learned how to do that while MOVING. He had learned to take in the natural energy while moving, even if he hadn't been able to balance it then. Now he could take it in and balance it while moving, so there was nothing left to learn. Naruto had mastered an art to such a degree that it was truly his own art by this point. Naruto was a Sage beyond any sage before and more than likely after his time.

Naruto COULD attempt to master his own chakra, but the war did that for him.

After learning how to match his chakra and use his chakra to protect everyone from the harmful effects of Kurama's chakra, use Rasenshuriken's one handed, and gained a perfect ability to use and mix elements... he really didn't have anything left to learn in that area. Even without the other Tailed Beasts besides Kurama in him, other than small fragments of their chakra he could no longer use, he could still use all the elements that he had gained from being their Jinchuriki at some point. Well, Naruto could spend his time sending his own chakra into those chakras and restoring those Tailed Beasts back to a complete form... but all the voices in his head got annoying.

Even Kurama could be a pain in the ass when he was awake, and he just recently combined his Yin and Yang halves together.

Naruto COULD learn his to use his right arm for Wood Style jutsu, but he didn't really care to. Wood Release wasn't really his style, since it wasn't really something he could mix with his Rasengan. Naruto's main style surrounded around that move, so a style like the wood style kind of clashed with his close combat and EXTREME damage style. Just because he could use all the elements, didn't mean that he found it fun when it clashed with his awesome style he already had.

"I could make a new Rasengan variant... maybe I could find an apprentice or something... naw, nobody could keep up with my training... maybe I could have a physical spar with Rock Lee... wait damnit." Naruto said in annoyance when he realized that Lee was in the hospital for pushing himself to much in training and activating 7 of the 8 Inner Gates.

Anyway, Naruto was stronger and faster than Guy when he had ALL 8 Gates open. Naruto had been able to one shot Madara when he woke up during the war after all, while Guy had to do a lot of fighting with Minato and Rock Lee keeping Madara's Truth-Seeking Balls away from him after all..

The Truth-Seeking Balls, another reason for him to be bored.

Only one other person alive was immune to them, and that was Sasuke. Any other person that so much as touched them was turned to dust on an atomic level instantly. There was no technique that could touch it, other than Sage Techniques, and even then they were extremely rare when you found out that you needed to be a sage to know and use Senjutsu. With the ability to negate all forms of energy, matter... pretty much everything, they were SUCH a damn cheat ability that Naruto was well and truly tempted to seal them away so that he wasn't tempted to use them in the future. They could turn immortals mortal, and be used to form the Sword with the power to destroy planets.

That was such a bullshit-level power that even Naruto hated having it.

He was bored damnit, and he wanted something to keep him from being bored!

He could fly around the world... a few thousand times, but that would get boring too.

Naruto was SO tempted to unseal Kaguya, just so that he could fight her again. Sure, she had almost destroyed and recreated an entire dimension because she was a sore loser bitch, but she was the strongest opponent he had ever faced. So what if she had created five entire dimensions, almost killed him, killed somebody Naruto recently gained some respect for, and was the primary cause behind the suffering he put up with as a child... if anything Naruto should unseal her just so that he could make her his bitch and show her why you don't fuck with Naruto Uzumaki.

Unless you were on your knees sucking his dick, THEN you could fuck with him.

Then HE could fuck with YOU.

"Damnit! Not even awesome jokes are making me feel... not bored!" Naruto shouted out in frustration as he rolled around on his back, throwing a tantrum like a child he sometimes pretended to be. He was half tempted to let Orochimaru make a clone of him, just so that Naruto could drag the clone to the closest planet and fight it. He would do that with Sasuke, but it would seem that Sasuke didn't have the same adaptability as Naruto... fucker couldn't breath in space like Naruto could.

Just another reason why Naruto no longer had a rival.

His rate of growth was far to high, and without any threats the only way he could let himself fight a good opponent was the hold back or let himself grow weaker... to dull his own hard earned skills.

He wouldn't nerf himself, and anyone who tried to nerf him because they couldn't handle the truth could suck it.

Anyway, even if he did attempt to nerf himself... who would be stupid enough to fight him? He was a global hero known by ALL, appreciated by ALL, and feared for his strength by MOST... some didn't have a rightful fear of his strength, and that some was pretty much like two people that thought that they could take him. One was a moron of the utmost highest degree, and the other was Sasuke.

Naruto summoned a bright golden sphere of spiralling chakra into his right hand and glared at it.

The Rasengan, the base form of all of his planet buster moves. This sphere that was the size of a basketball, once again thanks to his powerful chakra making this MUCH more powerful than it looked.

It was a move with infinite potential for growth, and an infinite potential to change and evolve as he did. He could always make a new Rasengan on the spot with more powerful than any other Rasengan before it. All he needed was the raw power, which he had in spades, and the creativity to actually create the Rasengan itself. The Rasengan and ALL of it's Variants took only... not even a second to charge up. No matter the power of the Rasengan he used, it took at max a single second to charge up and get ready for action.

By the time move were finished making a move, Naruto was already on their ass with a Rasengan or Rasengan variant at the ready.

It was SO boring though, since even the normal Rasengan could take most people out with a single hit. It was the ultimate form of chakra shape manipulation, and could grind away at any defense an opponent had, giving them horrible chakra burns, causing internal damage, just plain blowing them up, or even just spinning them around if Naruto weakened the attack enough.

"Man, what I wouldn't give for something-" Naruto started, before he saw something drop from the sky and land outside of the village.

BOOM!

"-Interesting to happen, and wish granted." Naruto finished as he stood up, dusted himself off, and started to slowly fly towards whatever had crashed in the woods. People below waved up at him, and strangely nobody even bothered going after the explosion in the woods thanks to the fact that Naruto was already going there.

Maybe it would be a hot alien woman?

NAW!

What were the chances on him finding a super hot alien chick falling from the sky?

**_Chapter End!  
>I am using Abridged personalities for Krillian, Vegeta, Nappa, Piccolo, Nail, and Super Kami Guru... and Popo.<em>**  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	2. Information

_**Because of one bitch, you know who you are, that keeps going to my other stories and calling me a Naruto Fanboy, I will be showing proof of my claims in terms of power. It isn't that I prefer Naruto, which I do since the plot of Naruto is MUCH better than the plot of DBZ, but because I looked at it from a neutral point of view and did actual research rather than going by hype.**_

_**Lets first clear up a common misunderstanding that everyone seems to have.**_

_**Goku had reached in base form limit long before the end of the series, and even he himself had stated that he couldn't grow any stronger in his base form. Goku had reached the limit of how far his physical strength could grow. **_

_**When Goku grows stronger, it is just his Chi (Ki) growing larger, but not his physical strength itself. Their speed, since they FLY, is actually just how fast they FLY. Not how fast they RUN, which isn't as fast as their flight speed. **_

_**Beerus (Bills) in the Canon Movie of DBZ stated that Goku, in his base form, does not have enough power to defeat Frieza. If you mention GT and that, then don't bother since that entire thing was stated to be NOT canon, so it doesn't count.**_

_**If you have watched Death Battle, and base your power ratings on that... don't. Most of them are actually surprisingly WRONG when it comes to physical strength. They based it on the laws of recoil, and withstanding one's own attack... BUT they didn't count in the fact that in DBZ their attacks nearly NEVER have recoil, so judging their physical strength based on the recoil of their attack is an overestimation of their abilities.**_

_**People are blinded by the energy attacks, and they automatically ASSUME that energy attacks rank the same as physical energy. It doesn't, while they can have planet buster energy attacks, that doesn't mean that their physical power is of the same quality.**_

_**They can blow up a planet, but they CAN'T destroy a planet with a punch.**_

_**Goku, after the Cell Saga, when training on Grand Kai's planet, was shown to be able to lift 2 tons (4,000 pounds) on each limb rather easily. In Super Saiyan form, that is increased to 10 tons (20,000 pounds) on each limb. Also very impressive, but not planet busting power in physical strength. Super Saiyan 2 isn't a physical power boost, but it gives you more control over the Super Saiyan form so no physical increase. It does give a speed increase when flying.**_

_**The strength of Super Saiyan 3 is unknown, but Goku has stated that he can't fully use it with a living body for very long. Going by before though, it can be estimated that his physical strength is boosted to around 100 tons (200,000 pounds) for each limb. All of this is impressive, but NOT planet busting physical power. In this form, Goku using a full powered punch blew out a hole in King Kai's super mini planet... which is about the size of a medium to large sized house.**_

_**The Speed of Light is 186,000 miles per SECOND, Goku has NOT surpassed the speed of light. If he had, he could fly around the planet Earth 7.5 times in ONE second. He can't do that even at top speed, so he can't go the speed of light. The Speed of Light is also 671 million miles per hour.**_

_**The Instant Transmission - A telepotation technique, sure it before using it he has to HOME onto an energy signature. Yes, teleportation is instant, but Goku's MIND is not instant. It will take him a moment to locate and home in on an energy source. Meaning that it isn't is good at the Hiraishin, which just needs a marker to teleport. **_

_**Ki - The energy of the DBZ universe, because of the fact that their physical bodies have LIMITS they train by increasing their Ki (power level). The more Ki you are using though, the more time it takes to draw it our by powering up yourself and attacks. Also, Ki can be lost by getting hurt, like when Gohan stated he lost over half his max energy supply when he was damaged by Cell. You hurt a Ki user, and they lose Ki.**_

_**The Dragon Ball Z, the anime is VASTLY different than the manga. There is quite a bit of filler in the Anime the blows power out of proportion. The entire GT is nothing BUT filler.**_

**Before anyone uses Master Roshi as an example either, nobody knows what his power level is his 'Max Power' form is. It has been stated his power level is his 'Max Power' form is unknown, but he HAD to transform into this state to use the power to blow up the moon... the first time around. It takes him awhile to reach this form, and he can't defend himself while transforming. He also loses speed and stamina in this form.**

**So yes, while Ki has more destructive potential than Chakra, chakra users don't have the same weaknesses as a Ki user.**

**Now, lets compare Naruto's pure physical capabilities, and before you complain this entire thing is just me explaining the differences between physical power and their physical power boosts.**

**Naruto, in base form, when he was fighting against Sasuke was shown to have a Mach cone surrounding his body when he and Sasuke RAN at each other. Not fly like in DBZ, but ran using physical might. That means their MINIMUM is a speed 767 miles per hour, but taking in the shape of the mach cone you can see that his speed was over Mach 1. In physical running speed, Naruto is truly comparible to Goku through running speed alone. Running, not flying, there is a large difference between the two.**

**Naruto in base form, was also able to break through Senjutsu enhanced stone with brute strength. Now take in the fight that this was during the Pain arc, and by the time he was 17 and fought Sasuke he was many times stronger, able to use Sasuke's body to break stone from a distance away, even when physically weakened by extreme exhaustion. This is without ANy chakra enhancement, it was stated he was nearly out at that moment.**

**Naruto, in base form, has more raw stamina than Goku. After fighting a war against undying, immortal Zombies, making hundreds of clones, fighting the Jinchuriki and many different Kage, fighting Madara, fighting Obito, fighting the Ten Tails in multiple forms, GIVING his and Kurama's chakra to the army multiple times, fighting enhanced Obito, fighting Sage Obito, fighting living Madara, having Kurama ripped out of him, fighting Sage Madara, fighting Kaguya, and then fighting Sasuke for nearly a full day... and even after having his arm ripped off he remained awake for until the next day when Sasuke woke up. Naruto has more raw stamina than Goku.**

**Naruto, in his Base Form at the age of 17 is stronger than the Base Form of Goku when he reached the peak of his strength in his early 30s. Remember, these comparisons are based on physical strength ONLY without enhancements like Sage Mode and Super Saiyan.**

**Super Saiyan (and variants) increased both physical and energy capabilities, but that is all it does.**

**Naruto's own Sage Mode takes his already impressive strength and ups it to knew heights. A small toad like Fukasaku (Pa), about knee height on Naruto, was able to THROW a toad the size of Gamabunta with ease. Gamabunta is 1700 cm tall, 55.77 feet tall and even more wide. With his size and shape, his weight can be calculated to being around 70 and 110 tons or more in weight. The strength increase of Sage Mode far surpasses the strength increase of Super Saiyan, and could be stated to be around the strength increase of Super Saiyan 3. This is the strength increase given to a toad about as tall as Naruto's knee, so the strength increase given to Naruto would be similar or even more, given Naruto's already great strength.**

**Sage Mode increases speed as well, giving the user a MAJOR boost in speed. Considering that in Base form Naruto's speed has surpassed 767 miles per hour easily while exhausted, read the manga for proof you will see the Mach cone, it can be estimated that the speed increase is amazing as well.**

**Sage Mode increases Stamina as well, and take a stamina freak like Naruto and well.. you have somebody with God-like stamina.**

**Sage Mode increases durability, and Naruto is already one durable mother fucker, being able to take holes to the chest and get his body slammed through stone with ease before healing.**

**Sage Mode enhances reflexes and perception, in Sage Mode Naruto had been able to percieve and dodge the Third Raikage's strike. The Raikage that was able to kill off DOZENS of Ninja in an instant and had the ability to move at the suggested speed of lightning, proven when he arrived to the war with only a bolt of lightning flashing to show he arrived. Naruto had been able to predict, and then dodge and counter-attack the Third Raikage at the LAST possible second.**

**The typical lightning bolt moves at 224,000 mph, or about 3,700 miles per second and Naruto predicted, reacted to, and countered that in JUST Sage Mode.**

**Sage Mode users can sense energy around them, not only that, but using this ability combined with their perception skill and relfexes and they can sense attacks and opponents without needing to see them. In addition to this they can manipulate the natural energy around them, which only Senjutsu user's can truly sense, and use it as an INVISIBLE extension of their body to increase the reach of their attacks and hit opponents with invisible attacks that can't be senses by a non-Senjutsu user. Attacks that have crippling and instant killing force around equal to their physical strength.**

**Sage Mode also increases the power of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu... but right now lets focus on just the physical aspects.**

**Power up of Sage Mode, while at first it takes minutes to gather power, at the end of the war Naruto was shown gathering it in a second. By the time a DBZ fighter is powered up, Naruto is already in Sage Mode and ready for action.**

**Naruto in Sage Mode is Physically superior to Goku is Super Saiyan, and possibly Super Saiyan 3 based on PHYSICAL power alone. If you don't believe me, do the research if you want to.**

**Now, Naruto's second physical power up, the Nine Tailed Chakra Mode. The Nine-Tails Chakra Mode comes in 4 different forms, all of which increase the abilities more than the last version.**

**In the first form, physical strength is increase dramatically to the point that Naruto can kill even Zetsu clones despite their durability with a single kick, knock down the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path with an uppercut. The speed of this form can allow Naruto to surpass a FULLY charged Fourth Raikage, and BLITZ the Third Raikage before he could even react to the speed. The durability of this mode is higher than Sage Mode, allowing the user to also withstand extreme heat and extreme power with only minor wounds that heal extremely quickly. Chakra arms can be formed to extend the reach of attacks, and the ability to sense negative emotions is born in this form.**

**Tailed Beast mode, the Second stage.**  
><strong>In this form, his strength and speed are increase so much that he can deflect 5 Tailed Beast Bombs JUST by running passed them. In the blink of an eye he had been able to move across entire battlefields. In this form he can take on a massive cloak called 'Kurama Mode' which is comparible to size to the Great Ape Transformation, only no Full Moon needed. His strength is even further increases in Kurama Mode.<strong>

**Tailed Beast Sage Mode, the Third Stage.**  
><strong>Combines all of the power increases of Sage Mode and the Tailed Beast Mode, dramatically increasing all of his powers.<strong>

**Six Paths Sage Mode, the Fourth Stage.**  
><strong>Pushing Sage Mode further, Naruto can DRAMATICALLY increase his power from the Tailed Beast Sage Mode. Not only that but he is able to manafest Truth-Seeking Balls behind him, which can negate physical matter and energy that isn't Senjutsu related. In this mode his strength and speed are increase even more, and give him weapons to use in the fight that can't be blocked or destroyed by a non-Senjutsu user.<strong>

**In this mode, Naruto can use an even Larger Kurama moce, and combine it with more with two more for an battle avatar with three heads, six arms, and nine tails. The size of this mode is even larger than normal, and the power is increases even further than before.**

**Note, that this was all BEFORE Kurama inside of Naruto was whole again, limiting the power of ALL of these modes. After the war, this is fact, Kurama was made whole again thus increasing the power of these forms even more than before. **

**Lets not forget the Boil Release: Unrivalled Strength that Naruto can use to even further increase his pure physical strength and speed. The more chakra, the higher the boost in speed and strength gained, though this doesn't increase durability like other power ups.**

**Naruto in his full transformations is MUCH physically stronger than Goku at his peak, using Super Saiyan 3. Remember, this is all using pure physical might, and you can research all of this on your own if you don't believe me.**

**Now remember, these comparisons were made when Naruto was 17 and not at the peak of his power physically, and Goku who have been at the peak of his physical power in his early to mid 30s or even possibly 40s. I get confused about Goku's age sometimes.**

**Both Naruto and Goku are complete idiots most of the time, but the difference is that while both are idiots, Naruto still has more intelligence than Goku. Neither of them are exactly book learners, but Naruto is smarter in a fight. Goku's solutions include using more power, leaving things to somebody else, and fusing, deny it if you want, it is true. Naruto on the other hand is much different in a fight than out of it.**

**Naruto is a tactile learner, learning through his body better. While normally an idiot, when people see him in action even geniuses like the Second Hokage rethink their thoughts of how his brain works. Naruto knows on an instintive level how his techniques work without being able to explain it. In a fight, Naruto can create multi-step plans and even backup plans in the middle of the heat of battle that can catch his opponents off guard nearly every time.**

**Naruto is also very observant, being able to notice things that others overlook and then take advantage of it. Even with new information, he can change his plans and act quickly with the new information. Naruto's also has Kurama's impressive intelligence in a fight to assist him, so not only is Naruto more physicall superior to Goku, but he is also smarter about how he fights and figuring out ways to defeat opponents stronger than him.**

**Canon Naruto vs Canon Goku, the winner is Naruto.**

**Sorry if you people don't like it, or if you believed what Death Battle said, but they were purely going off the ASSUMPTION that strength and recoil were one. Since their is no recoil to a DBZ energy attack, the Death Battle calcuations are wrong. If their was recoil they would be correct, but they severely oversaid Goku's strength.**

**I did my research using what canon has given me.**

**Even when comparing energy attacks, Naruto would win. Not because his attacks are purely stronger than Goku's ki attacks, but more the fact that the NATURE of his attacks are superior to the nature of Goku's attacks. Goku's attacks have a longer charge time, and by the time he is done charging Naruto is already in front of him with an Instant Kill attack that is charged up and ready to be uses to disintegrate, cut, burn, melt, seal away, control, poison, or turn Goku to dust. **

**Naruto can also do something that Goku can't... two things actually. The first is attack Goku's organs directly with his chakra, normal or in Sage Mode. The second... survive in the vacuum of space without assistance. Shown in the CANON movie when Naruto fought against Toneri on the MOON and with a simple punch put two new craters on the moon. The first without touching the ground, and the second using Toneri's body that he sent utterly flying.**

**Sorry to you DBZ fans out there, but Naruto is just better than Goku.**

**I did my research, if you don't like it and plan to complain... I will ignore you. I don't make you read my story, nor do I give a shit about the opinions of simple flamers whose opinions are based in a biased ignorance, when they did no research on the topic and ONLY listened to the opinions of other.**

**I hope you all found this information interesting, the next chapter of this story should be up in around 3 days. I plan to update some other stuff first.**


	3. Chapter 2 Hot Alien Chick or Not?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Goku's adult height, look it up, is stated to be 5 feet 9 inches. Naruto's height at age 19 is 180 cm, 6 feet. Vegeta's adult height is 5 feet 5 inches. Naruto is taller than Goku, and towers over Vegeta.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

When Naruto landed at the crash sight, he was not surprised to see a large crater on the ground with a pod in the middle. Sure, the pod wasn't the most impressive thing around and it was only a gray pod with a red window on the door of it, but it was still an alien pod so that alone made it rather impressive. The pod was smoking, showing that it had taken a pretty hard fall from the air. Naruto would actually say that this crater was about the same size as one produced by a punch from Sakura when she was still learning how to use her super strength technique. Naruto shivered at the memory of being smacked around by that technique, and even more when he remembered getting hit by the upgraded one that destroyed mountains and entire battlefields with a single hit.

He was glad he was durable, because that had stung like a bitch.

Without any fear at all, Naruto hopped down into the crater at the same time that the door of the pod opened up.

He was surprised when he immediantly smelled the stench of blood permeate the air, and he walked over and saw the sight of a severely ingured female sitting in the middle of the red plush chair inside of the pod. The woman was covered from head to toe in injuries, and she was obviously hanging on by a thread. She had broken armor scattered around the pod, though the armor didn't seem to have been any larger than a sports bra with a single strap over one shoulder. She wore a pink one-piece leotard, but most of it seemed to be extensively ripped. Her pale skin, though it may not usually be this pale, showed that she was either dead, or near death.

Now that he thought about it, maybe the reason the inside of her pod was red wasn't because that was it's natural color. Her hair was cut in a more feminine bowl style, being short, and the woman had a natural muscle definition that was pretty impressive... not that impressive honestly, but still honed to peak condition. He was used to seeing people that were honed to peak condition, it didn't honestly give a good value of strength. With how badly this woman was bruised and scrapped, she looked like she had just lost a big fight.

She had gotten her ass handed to her big time.

Naruto absentmindedly noted that she was about a B-cup in the bust department, and when it came to height the slender woman was about 5 and a half feet in height. Though, he would personally put her at 5'3" in height. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw a limp monkey tail coming out of the back of her waist, more than likely out of the tailbone. That was the only physical trait that showed that she wasn't a human, other than that this alien woman looked completely human to him. Naruto could feel that her energy, not chakra but some more basic form of energy, was extremely low... he would hazard a guess that unlike with chakra, the more damage she took the lower her energy got. With chakra, you could be near death and still have most of your chakra inside of you until death... and even after death for awhile.

Naruto looked at the extent of her injuries, and wished he had the Byakugan like the Hyuga clan so that he could look inside of her body and see what else was damaged.

So without knowledge of what her inner-most injuries were, Naruto reached forward and started to draw on an energy of his own that made the palm of his hand glow a golden orange, making his hand seem like it was on fire. Naruto touched the woman's forehead with his hand, before her entire body started to bubble with red energy. Her injuries started to steam and close, showing that they were quickly healing. Naruto made sure to use his own chakra to prevent this woman from being poisoned and corroded to death by the dangerous chakra that he was using to heal her.

Without his chakra as a buffer between her and the red chakra, she would be dead in seconds.

As it was, she was being rapidly healed of her minor and more moderate injuries. The sounds of cracking showed bones were being healed inside of her as well. This woman really took one hell of a beating, that was for sure... beyond that he was able to feel how powerful she was physically... honestly, she wasn't as strong as he had hoped she would be. Most of her power seemed to be derived from this strange energy that she used, but the source of it seemed to originate in her gut and then move outward. He didn't know how purely strong her energy was, since she was near death at the moment... though he wouldn't put it as all that powerful.

Damn, it seemed like he was going to keep looking for somebody to fight.

Naruto finished healing the woman, though her reserves of energy were still at the near death state. Though with her body healed she no longer had to worry about slipping away into death at a moment's notice. Naruto started to split his chakra into Yin and Yang, before he compared her energy to the Yang half of his chakra, the half that was closely related to physical energy half of chakra, Ki. Using this, he started to slowly refill her reserves of energy, and in seconds she was brought back up to full. Actually, her energy felt EXACTLY like the physical half of chakra, Ki.

"So no chakra, but Ki... well chakra only started existing a thousands years ago because of Kaguya. It was the Old Man Sage that gave chakra to humans, so of course aliens wouldn't have chakra." Naruto said as he smacked his forehead when he realized what had happened. Naruto felt her heartbeat start to strengthen, and it strengthened to the point that it started to beat harder and louder than a normal person's heart... well maybe her heart was bigger than a human heart. He didn't have the Byakugan, so he couldn't see inside of her body like a Hyuga could. He could attack the internal organs directly, but he couldn't see what he was attacking.

Sense it... sure, but see it... nope.

The woman stirred for a moment, before her eyes shot open and looked at him for a brief second before she lashed out with her fist. Naruto reacted and simply caught her fist with a raised eyebrow.

"Who are you, and why aren't I dead? Explain before I end you." The woman said roughly, before Naruto rolled his eyes.

"One, you couldn't end me even if you tried. Second, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and it is a pleasure to meet you alien lady. Third, you aren't dead because I healed you. You are lucky I found you and not somebody else, or you would be dead." Naruto said as he stood up and saw her frown as she looked around and saw something in her pod. She stood up and got out of the pod, standing in front of him with him almost towering over her in height. She showed that she was holding a small object the size of her fist with a green screen on it. She attached it to her ear, before she showed it was some kind of ear and eye object. She pressed a button, and strange symbols were seen flashing as she looked at him.

She was surprised when the small machine just exploded the when the symbols started to go too high for the little machine to handle.

"What are you, Naruto Uzumaki?" The woman asked, with him raising an eyebrow.

"Human, and you, monkey lady?" Naruto asked, getting a small scowl out of the lady at the simple answer he gave her. One would think she would be bothered by the monkey comment, if she didn't know that it was completely true and a normal comment made about her species.

"I am Fasha, a Low-Class Saiyan warrior. Tell me, are you considered strong by your people? Do you have any form of status?" Fasha asked, attempting to get some kind of scale for what she should put the power of his people out. Just by looking at him she could tell he was a strong man, a teenager yes, but she could see a man's heart and experience in his eyes. He was obviously a battle trained warrior that had gone through a war, and won it. Those were the eyes of somebody that feared nothing, and with good reason. She expected somebody with these eyes to be somebody with high ranking, status, and power now that she was getting a good look at him.

"The strongest, it is kind of annoying actually. I don't really have an official status, but people listen to me and do what I tell them and my Father was the leader of my home. There, you have your answer, now here is my question... What is a Saiyan?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't like she could DO anything with this information he was giving her. To everyone this information was fact, everyone knew he was the strongest person, and everyone knew that his father was the ex-leader of this village he lived in. He wasn't telling her anything that she couldn't learn by asking even a normal person of another nation about.

Everyone in the entire elemental nations knew who he was, what he was, and who his parents were at this point. It wasn't a secret, so he had no reason not to answer questions that weren't secrets.

"A proud and feared warrior race from the Planet Vegeta, though it has more than likely been destroyed by now. Damn Frieza. My turn, your planet, does it have any form of space travel?" Fasha questioned back at him, wondering how advanced his planet's technology was. She could tell she was clearly outclasses by this person in front of her, even though her Power Level had been 2,000 before she had been apparently healed of near death. Her energy levels were larger than before, but her physical strength didn't increase much at all. Without her Scouter she couldn't even sense this guy's energy to tell how powerful he was, but his power had made her scouter explode and show some very strange readings she had never seen before. He didn't use the same energy as her, that much was for sure.

Though what energy he used didn't matter, since the scouter could still detect it... even if it wasn't an exact measure of power.

"Okay Fasha, since your little pod-" Naruto started, before he was interupted by Fasha.

"The Attack Ball, and yes, clearly I have no reason to use it right now. My old... boss has turned on my race, and I have nowhere else to go. May as well make this planet my temporary home until I am strong enough to kill that bastard." Fasha stated with a deep scowl on her face. As a Saiyan, she didn't really care about her race as a whole. Saiyan's weren't exactly known for their ability to care about others, even of their own race. Yes, she was different and cared about her personal allies, but her race... nope. She couldn't care less, what she cared about was the fact her team was dead, and that she had been betrayed on a personal level.

"If you aren't using it... then can I have this Attack Ball thing? I can fly in space without it, but if I get this to Shikamaru or Shiho I bet they can figure out how this works... and then I can take people WITH me into space." Naruto asked as he looked at the Attack Ball, Fasha looked at the ball, before she glanced at Naruto.

"You are very open with your plans, aren't you?" Fasha asked with a dull look. Of course, the Saiyan race weren't known for their genius, and their technology was not thanks to their brains. They had stolen much of their tech from different races and made it their own. She didn't really understand how to make an Attack Ball, she just knew how to use it. It was useless to her right now anyway, since she knew that she wasn't strong enough to even attempt to take her revenge on the bastard that was the root cause of her near death.

When she died, she was going to have to thank whoever put her into the Attack Ball and sent her away. The last thing she remembered was getting her ass handed to her on a silver platter.

"Yep, I just thought I would ask before taking it. I'm totally taking it anyway, this thing is pretty cool looking." Naruto admitted. Fasha was truly amused by how Naruto acted and spoke, the direct way that he told you that he was going to take something and what he would use it for.

"I doubt your people have the technology to even understand the Attack Ball, but if you want it take it... Wait, you can survive in space?" Fasha asked with wide eyes. Yes, her race could fly up to orbit and stay there for a few minutes, but they couldn't actually breath in space like some other races were able to. At most they could stay in space for a few minutes before they had to retreat to refill their lungs with air.

"Yep, never knew that other planets had life on them though. If Shikamaru can understand this, then I bet he can make an even bigger and better one with his clan. Then I can take a whole TEAM into space." Naruto proudly spoke of his friend's intelligence. He himself would never be able to understand how to take apart and rebuild something like this, but he was sure that Shikamaru and the Nara clan as a whole, with the help of some others from other clans, would be able to understand this pod and use it as the base of make HUGE advances in technology. Then he could go on a whole big adventure in space with a friend or two so he woudn't be lonely.

Fasha wrapped her tail around her waist as Naruto picked up the Attack Ball and tossed it up, before he started to balance it on top of his head. She looked at him oddly for a second, surprised somebody had a such a strong sense of balance as to balance a large metal ball on top of their head without letting it fall. It didn't even show any signs that it was going to fall down, even more impressive to her.

"Many planets have life on them, and some other planets even have humans on them. Of course, I should warn you. When you travel in space, you age slower than those on a planet." Fasha warned him fairly, he deserved that much after saving her life. She had a feeling that she would be dead meat even if somebody else had saved her. If he had influence, then she better show some respect to him so that she didn't make things harder on herself in the end.

"How much slower?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My scouter says that I was in my Attack Pod for nearly 19 years in suspected animation before I landed here, I was able to read the date before it exploded." Fasha said as she looked at herself. She had been in suspended animation to keep herself from aging during the time she had been travelling, and more than likely to prolong her life as much as possible until she could be healed. She didn't look, or feel, a single day older than when she had been put in a near death state.

"That eye thing?" Naruto asked with a finger pointing to his own eye.

"Yes, the eye thing. As more than likely one of the last, or the last, Saiyan in the universe it would be a great honor for you to allow me to stay on-" Fasha stated as she tried to make herself seem as important as possible.

"Huh? Sure, go ahead and stay in the Hidden Leaf Village. We are in a time of peace, so just don't go causing trouble. Obey our laws and stuff like that." Naruto told her before she could even finish what she was saying. Naruto was more than okay with giving somebody a place to stay, and she was a refugee so it was kind of wrong to deny her a place to stay anyway. Though she seemed to have an attitude to her, but he was used to women with an attitude.

Naruto sent a glance up to the Attack Pod on top of his head.

He could wait to get this to Shikamaru!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 3 Attack Ball Issues?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
>I moderate my Guest Reviews, as in, if I don't LIKE your Guest review. Nobody is EVER going to see it, so to you cowards who hide behind Guest reviews to flame... I beat you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Interesting, I can see why you would bring this to me... you could have cleaned the blood out of it sure, but this is some pretty high level... and done." Shikamaru said as he finished looking at the Attack Ball that Naruto had presented to him. Shikamaru was a rather attractive young male of the same age as Naruto, lazy in nature with black hair spiked back in a pinapple ponytail and smoking a cigarette he was. He wore the normal Chunin uniform, even though he had been promoted to Jonin not long ago, and his lazy eyes looked over the mechanics behind the Attack Ball with just as lazy an eye.

"What?" Fasha asked dumbly at that last part.

"I finished memorizing the how this machine works, and while I don't know what metals were used to make it I am sure that we can make a larger scale version with improvements in... 3 years time. I would like to study it further, and make copies of it. The technology is very interesting." Shikamaru stated to the alien women, who stared at the younger boy in a stunned silence at just how intelligent he was.

"Awesome, I knew you could do it Shika. I'm in no rush!" Naruto said with a thumbs up towards one of his closest friends, who nodded at him.

"I take it your companion, Fasha was it, is that same meteor that struck outside of the village?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the strange and ripped clothes that she wore, and the monkey tail sticking out of her tail bone.

"Yeah, she is something called a Saiyan. I'm letting her stay in the village, so back to the Attack Ball... when you make a bigger version how big are we talking?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face, his one track mind wanting to know more.

"About a small house, the inside being around the size of your old apartment... maybe bigger. Your space ship isn't my top priority though, so work on it is going to be slow." Shikamaru said as he blew smoke out of his nose. Fasha wrinkled her highly sensative nose, around the same level of sense of smell as a highly trained animal, in disgust at the smell of the awful smoke that wafted in the air around them.

"For a primative-" Fasha started, before Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her.

"We aren't primative, but for a ninja village technology puts us out of the job. There are other nations with very high level materials and tech. Your technology may be advanced, but it isn't that hard to understand either." Shikamaru said, getting a raised fist from Fasha, who was about to strike Shikamaru. She was surprised though when his shadow stretched and connected to her, and she suddenly lost the ability to move her body.

"Oh, I wouldn't try and fight Shikamaru if I were you. His Shadow Imitation Jutsu can stop even the Ten Tails for awhile." Naruto said when Shikamaru took out a kunai, making Fasha copy his motions but end up without a knife like him. Shikamaru walked up to her, and she walked up to him like a mirror. They extended their fists, and Shikamaru showed that his taller stature placed the kunai at her neck.

"The women around you are troublesome, and if she doesn't control this temper she will end up in a worse situation." Shikamaru said seriously. He ended his technique, and Fasha stepped away from him while staring at his shadow in shock. She had never seen a techniqe that let a person control others with their shadow like that, nor the fact that she hadn't been able control her own body while being left at her enemies mercy left a bad taste in her mouth.

His comment pissed her off, but she was too wary to try and attack him.

"I should avoid the Hyuga clan then, that would be a mess." Naruto said with a look at Fasha's chest. Her heart was larger than a human heart, and for people that could attack internal organs directly with their chakra that was a HUGE weakness. Fasha didn't even have a chakra network protecting her internal organs from chakra attacks. If she happened to piss of a Hyuga enough to go for her heart, that was pretty much it for her. Only a few people could strengthen their internal organs against damage, Naruto being one of those people. He didn't know if Fasha could survive having her heart stopped, messed with, or just plain blown up from the inside.

"I would avoid the Yamanaka as well." Shikamaru advised Naruto, who nodded.

The Yamanaka were a clan of people that could take control of the bodies of others, and then use the bodies and powers of others while possessing them. Only people with strong chakra could force them out, or an extremely advanced mind... or Jinchuriki like Naruto with more than one presence in their mind. Naruto could just force the Yamanaka out of his mind rather easily, but for Fasha pissing off a Yamanaka was a big no-no without a natural defense against the mind controlling clan of gossip lovers.

"Maybe I shouldn't let her talk to Choji either." Naruto muttered, making Fasha feel left out since she had no clue who these people were.

"I am sure Lady Tsunade would just love the chance to look at this girl." Shikamaru hinted as he sent Naruto a subtle message, that Naruto completely missed.

"Then you take her, I wanna get back to learning some Jutsu from Pa. I almost have the Ninja Art of Transformation: Toad down." Naruto said with a grin on his face. Sure, the technique took all of the fun out of fighting, but he loved being able to turn people into toads with the jutsu. All he had to do was place his hand on somebodies forhead, and then using his high affinity to toads and a mental image of a toad and he can turn nearly anyone into a toad. All of the pranking potential this jutsu had, turning people into toads was pure epic, was nearly unlimited.

"I thought you were training in using the Stone Swords from Mount Myoboku?" Shikamaru asked, with Naruto shrugging.

"I already got using those down, and my Transparent Escape Technique training is finished. Learning Toad Jutsu from the Toads is the last part of my Sage training, even though I mastared Sage Mode to the utmost level, I'm still learning how to be a TOAD sage." Naruto said as he activated his Transparent Escape jutsu and his body seemed to start to fade away until he was completely invisible to the naked eye. For somebody without the ability to sense him like Fasha, he had vanished without a trace. Her eyes widened at this

"The hell!?" Fasha shouted when Naruto turned off the technique. Honestly, he had learned this jutsu awhile back but he hadn't perfected it until recently. With his chakra control now nearly perfect, a lot of jutsu he used to have trouble with were becoming far easier to do. He could one hand a Rasenshuriken, there were very few techniques that he didn't have the potential to learn now that his chakra control was way up there.

Fasha on the other hand, had no clue how the most powerful warrior she had ever met was getting his training from toads. Last time she checked, they weren't exactly the largest animal around, not even being a single foot tall. To here that they could give such amazing training, she would have to go see if they would be willing to allow her to train with them.

Fasha grinned to herself when she realized that she may have hit the power boosting jackpot in the unsuspecting blond haired teen, though she doubted she could force him to teach her. He didn't seem the type to refuse a good spar though, then Fasha realized that wouldn't really help her that much either. Yes, she would grow more powerful through the sparring, but if she was completely outclassed and forced to submit then there was a limit to how far sparring would take her as well. She wanted to do something that would bring her power to the absolute maximum possible.

'This girl is a selfish one with a desire for revenge.' Shikamaru thought as he looked at Fasha for a moment.

"Pa and Ma know a lot of Sage Techniques." Naruto grumbled in annoyance, though it wasn't like he was against learning about Toad Ninjutsu and Sage Techniques. He was more annoyed by the fact that he had agreed to summon them at the end of every week to show them how far he had gotten with each new jutsu given to him. In the last few months he had learned a great many Taijutsu techniques, but they weren't as satisfying as setting things on fire with flames as hot several thousand degrees hot.

"Idiot, you complain about nobody challenging you, but you keep training to grow stronger." Shikamaru stated with a dull tone, with Naruto blushing in embarassment.

"Not my fault, I am just used to training super hard. Even without a threat, it isn't like I can stop training like you." Naruto said in reference to the fact that Shikamaru no longer trained with the same vigor as he had before the war. He had sort of hit the point where he could no longer grow stronger, so he had stopped training to gets stronger.

"There is nothing wrong with training." Fasha agreed with Naruto, feeling a certain dislike for Shikamaru for not training himself anymore. The boy obviously had brains, and even if he didn't have an unlimited potential for brawn like the blond boy, he had a great shadow ability and the brains to use it. Naruto had told her a story of how this 'Ten Tails' was larger than mountains, and if this boy could restrain the Ten Tails for even a second then his ability to control others was completely amazing.

"Great, another training nut. I thought Lee was bad." Shikamaru grumbled, with Naruto nodding for a second. Rock Lee, another friend of theirs, was a training nut like Naruto even though he had sort of hit a plataeu in his training. His base speed and strength were pretty damn good, not the same as Naruto's after the war, but still much stronger than what a normal human was capable of. Rock Lee was one of the only two other people in the village with as much muscle tone as Naruto had from his own extensive training. Get rid of the bowl haircut, and Rock Lee was actually a pretty good looking dude as well... though no women seemed attracted to him for some reason.

Strange, he was a likable guy after all. A good light sparring partner, and had a heart of gold.

"Whatever, I'm hungry. I don't have to put up with the insults of trash." Fasha said as she turned around and started to walk off. Naruto chuckled awkwardly, while Shikamaru looked like he wasn't even fazed by the insult.

"She calls a person than can kill her Trash, you sure have the ability to pick them Naruto. Whatever, your Space Ship will be done in three years. Oh, and you may want to think about cutting your hair, it is growing a bit too wild." Shikamaru commented when he looked at how spiky and messy Naruto's hair was becoming. If it weren't for the forehead protector keeping his hair out of his eyes, then he was sure that Naruto would be constantly blowing his hair to clear his vision.

"You aren't the first person to make that comment, Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei said the same thing." Naruto said as he fingured a few of the locks he could see.

"You need to look mature if you are going to be the Hokage one day. Lord Minato was mature, his student is mature and Hokage, and I doubt that anyone other than you will be considered for the 7th Hokage position. You need to start looking more mature." Shikamaru told Naruto, who only shrugged a little. It wasn't his immedient worry at the moment, and it wasn't like he couldn't wait to become Hokage until after he came back from his space adventure.

"Yeah, I'll think on it. See you later Shika, I better go keep Fasha in check until I can talk to Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he started to walk away, while Shikamaru nodded and gave a lazy wave. As he walked away, Naruto sighed and looked up at the sky.

So he would have to wait 3 years until he could have his own space pod thing.

This was going to be a long wait.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Interesting Fact: The Great Ape makes a Saiyan into a Ape around 50 - 100 feet tall, look it up. Kurama, after being shrunk by Minato, is larger than the 55 foot tall Gamabunta. Kurama was shrunk down to about a 1/5th of his original side. At full size, Kurama is over 330 feet tall at least, over 3 times larger than the max size of a Great Ape easily. The Ten Tails in it's 1st form was over 5 times larger than Kurama, making it at least 1,650 feet tall. It's 2nd form was 4 times larger than the first at 6,600 feet in height when. The minimum height to be a mountain is 1,000 feet tall.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Moon and Saiyan

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>There are some people out there that underestimate how OP Kaguya is, so lets clear that up a little.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

When Fasha had explained to Naruto what a Saiyan was, she had left out one vital piece of information. It had been a full year since Naruto had taken Fasha into the village as a member, of course she had requested, aka tried to force, herself as a Toad apprentice... and had been rejected by Pa and Ma as even potential Sage material. She had tried to force the issue, and Pa had showed the difference between the samll green toad and the full grown Saiyan woman. Needless to say, Fasha learned the hard way that a Toad in Sage Mode was a lot stronger than her.

It had hurt her pride, that much was for sure that a Toad was stronger than her.

Since then she had avoided pissing off the Toads again, and then there was the Sakura incident when Fasha had gotten every single bone in her body completely broken when she just so happened to comment on Sakura's large forehead and flat chest. Fasha had stated that even when compared to when Naruto found her, she had never been in as much pain as when she pissed Sakura off. Fasha had learned the first time that Naruto had some bullshit level durability to shrug off those punches, because Sakura did NOT hold back when she punched somebody that could take it. Learning that Sakura hadn't been using a full power punch on her like she did Naruto, she gained respect for the idiotic male.

Back to the information that she had left out.

Saiyan's turned into giant apes when they looked at the full moon. Naruto was currently looking at Fasha right now, and in a year's time Naruto had hit another growth spurt that had brought him up to a respectable height of 6 feet tall. He was currently wearing his normal civilian clothes, a white shirt with an orange hoodies over it with trousers that went to just below his knee. His right arm was still bandaged up, but that wasn't as big of a deal since everyone was used to this.

Fasha on the other hand, had taken the form of a building sized Great Ape. As in Fasha was currently a giant monkey that was covered in dark brown fur, with a light brown hairless face with burning red eyes. She was pretty much a demonic looking giant ape at the moment, and as he measured he he mentally placed her at shorter than Gamabunta by a few feet. So he would saw that she was around 50 feet tall or so, standing around the same height as the buildings around her that went up to around 60 feet in height. She had forgotten to mention the fact that only those with higher power levels and more control over themselves could keep their minds during this form.

Fasha, apparently, was not able to keep her mind in this form. Hence why Naruto was looking at a rampaging giant ape attempting to move around. Naruto chuckled a little when he saw ninja already bursting into action to restrain Fasha. Fireballs were being sent towards her, burning the brown fur on her and getting a wild roar of pain from the giant ape. The ninja down below worked as teams, and Naruto could see that a few of them were already in the process of working towards taking Fasha down. Naruto saw that there was two options, the first was that he could destroy the moon... but destroying the moon would throw the entire world out of balance. The second was that he could target the weakness of most creatures that had tails, the Tailed Beast's tails were their weakest spot so he would assume the same thing for Fasha.

Saiyans, as it would seem, lost nearly all of their power when you gripped and pulled on their tails.

Why they had such an obvious and easy to exploit weakness he would never know.

When Fasha stopped moving, Naruto looked down and saw that a few Nara had put her in the Shadow Imitation Jutsu. Well, if they could restain the second form of the Ten Tails with this Jutsu, and that thing was the size of like 6 mountains stacked on top of each other, then a 50 foot giant ape was an easier thing to restain for them without straining. They didn't have Madara using his chakra to force back the jutsu this time either like with the Ten Tails. Fasha's movements were completely sealed moments later, and Naruto saw three Akamichi ninja preform their Body Expansion jutsus and increase their body size to about the same height as Fasha.

Two of the Akamichi grabbed her arms, while the third one stood in front of her and gripped down on her jaw so that she couldn't roar or use any mouth blasts. Seeing that Fasha was successfully restained, with only minor building damage. Naruto looked towards her tail, and he saw that it was completely frozen like the rest of her body. Naruto raised his hand out a little, before a golden sphere with four spinning wind blades coming out of the center appeared in his hand. Naruto flung it towards the base of her tail, before in a second her tail was cut off and falling towards the ground. The reaction was instant as Fasha started to shrink in size as the fur on her body vanished and her form became more humanoid. Naruto jumped off of the roof he was standing on and caught her before she hit the ground. The ninja around her stopped using their jutsu, and Naruto landed on the rooftop opposite to them with a naked and knocked out Fasha in his arms.

He blushed a little at the naked part, but was able to ignore it.

For the ultimate warrior race, they had a pretty obvious weakness. Several obvious ones, the first being the tail, the second being that injuries weakened them even more than it should, the third being that their heart was larger than a human heart and an easier target. The fourth weakness was their complete lack of ability to counter Genjutsu, since they lacked chakra the art of illusions was killer on them. They had no experience with Genjutsu, so they lacked the knowledge they needed to escape a Genjutsu. Naruto sighed in annoyance at how boring things were still, even with Fasha turning into a monkey the ninja of the village hadn't even needed him to restain her.

He HATED the Fourth Shinobi War, he really did... for more than the obvious reasons. After the war, nobody was freaked out or surprised by giant creatures. They weren't even hesitant to run straight towards them for a fight. Only the civilians had been freaked out by Fasha's transformation, and even then the second they saw Naruto on the scene the civilians stopped freaking out, acting like everything was okay even with a giant monkey rampaging around. Well, a building size ape when compared to Kurama, who could fit a Great Ape into his hands with ease, and they didn't have as much to be worried about. Fasha wasn't that much larger than the Toad summons, and they were actually larger than she was. Giant Toads appearing in the village was a regular thing because of Naruto, so seeing inhuman sized animals was a regular thing.

He was still bored though!

The last year had been completely boring, and when Fasha had sarcastically told him to go to the moon he did and found a person living there... after the Otsutsuki bastard had been planning on crashing the moon into the Earth... so Naruto ended that plan ahead of time. To think he wouldn't even had known about the plan unless Fasha had suggested he go to the moon because he was bored. All he ended up doing is gaining more fangirls, and becoming more famous for once against saving the world from a plot to destroy it.

Naruto was SERIOUSLY considering reviving Kaguya JUST so that he could fight her again!

Naruto entered his apartment through the window, before he dropped Fasha onto his bed and tossed a cover over her to hide her body. When she awoke in the morning, the stress of losing her ape transformation having knocked her out, she would more than likely be very mad about the loss of her tail. Naruto didn't have to cut it off, but cutting her tail off now when she wouldn't remember it would be better than cutting it off when she was human form. No doubt people would be demanding it, though Fasha accidentally seeing the full moon had been a bit of a problem that people wouldn't want repeated.

Of course, without a method to keep her from activating the Infinite Tsukuyomi again he couldn't risk the world because he wanted to fight with the god-like being again.

She was the only person that he knew would stand on equal grounds as him though, since he was over a year older than he was when he fought her, and Kurama was back to his full might and size. Naruto was experienced with his power, and he had grown stronger physically and with his chakra since then. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto had actually done most of the fighting against Kaguya, actually hurting her and pushing her back, even completely overwhelming her for brief moments when he summoned an army of clones. Naruto, unlike Sasuke, had been treated as a big enough threat that instead of trying to take his massive chakra like she wanted, Kaguya had been convinced he was so much of a threat that he NEEDED to be murdered. Sasuke, not so much, only touched Kaguya once when they sealed her.

She had some really bullshit level abilities like him.

With her Yomotsu Hirasaka she had been able to form rifts in the fabris of space that let her instantly teleport to different places, even other dimensions. She had been able to use this to make herself dangerous by sending opponents to different dimensions, or making one of her hands appear behind the opponent. This technique was SO fast that even Sasuke with his own Instant Teleportation technique the Amenotejikara hadn't been able to dodge it... well fuck you Sasuke, Naruto had dodged something faster than teleportation multiple times.

Her Amenominaka had been able to instantly teleport herself, and anyone within her range to different dimensions. Best yet, this technique had NO warning signs for when it was going to be used. There was no blocking or escaping this technique, and with it she could teleport people to any of her 6 dimensions that she had created. Since Kaguya could freely control these dimensions by her own will, instantly rewriting them if what Kakashi said was true, then this was a fearsome ability that could strand a person in a sea of acid instantly, killing them horribly.

Then there was the Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu, the All-Killing Ash Bones, one of the ultimate instant kill techniques. If you were hit by this technique, which hardened the users bones to the point that not even Naruto's insane durability at full power could protect him from, then there was no blocking it. It had easily broken through Kakashi's perfect Susanoo, and if not for the Kamui then Kakashi would be dead right now. These bones, when they hit you that was it. No chance of survival at all, because they destroyed you... end of story. When these bones hit living beings, the people hit by this move were destroyed at a molecular level... no healing from that. By the end of the technique you were nothing more than a pile of ash that quickly blew away in the wind.

Combining this technique with her Yomotsu Hirasaka and she had the ultimate killing technique that ignored how powerful the opponent was.

Kaguya, as much as he hated to admit it, was a badass.

He wasn't even scratching the surface of her power either, with her Rinne Sharingan she was granted with all of the powers of the Sharingan's visual skills, being able to see what the opponent would do next before they did it, and copy their movements, memorizing it and learning it for themselves. That was only her third eye on her forehead though, the two eyes where she was suppose to have eyes were the Byakugan. A very dangerous bloodline on it's own that gave the owner the ability to see in 360 degree vision, with the ability to see MANY miles away from the user. There was only a very slight blindspot, but it didn't matter as much. Like the sharingan, it could slow down an opponents movements to some degree and let them react faster. Being able to see energy, and the internal organs of an enemy to target made her attacks much more deadly. With her Rinne Sharingan she could cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi by relfecting it on the moon, placing the entire world in an unbreakable illusion... unbreakable for anyone without a Rinne Sharingan and the chakra of the Nine Tailed Beasts.

You couldn't sneak up on her.

She could use her special eyes, making her other techniques even deadlier. Such as the Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack that let her load up chakra into her palms and create massive chakra fists that created shockwaves able to destroy even Sasuke's perfect, stabilized, Susanoo with on strike. Even more impressive when considering that it takes extreme power to completely destroy Sasuke's perfect Susanoo. She also had her Rabbit Hair Needle, that used her hair as a weapon, controlling it and hardening to the point so that when she launched it with enough force to easily pierce Sasuke's Susanoo. She could even trap her enemies in her hair.

She could manipulate the nature around her to her will, and not only that but she could create life itself using nothing more than her ability to manifest her will onto the world. She had the ability to absorb chakra through touch alone, so not only could she predict and copy techniques, but she could also make techniques used against her as useless by absorbing the energy behind them. If she grabbed you, then it was over, and she was fast enough that Naruto would saw that even her normal raw speed was so great that she could go faster than people could track or sense.

Then was her Immortality, Kaguya was ageless so she was immune to the passing of time. If anyone was immortal, it was her, shown by how when he chopped her arm off she had easily managed to grow it back without showing any signs of being very affected by the lost of her arm. Time couldn't kill her, she would never age, and the ability to heal from apparently all damage made her a threat that couldn't be beat simply by destroying her without completely destroying all of her. That, or emptying her chakra reserves by fighting her.

Then, was without a doubt on of her greatest powers.

The Truth-Seeking Balls, even though she didn't even need them. Those little orbs, that Naruto himself could use, could turn nearly anything into dust on contact. There was no defending yourself against this technique, and no using techniques against it. The Truth-Seeking Balls negated all techniques that they came in contact with, including techniques dealing with regeneration, making immortals into mortals. Touch this, and you turn to dust, and the only way to touch them was to have access to Senjutsu Ninjutsu or Six Paths Sage Techniques that would allow for your body to touch them as well. Using them, one could even form the Sword of Nunoboko that could destroy the world and reshape it. The Truth-Seeking Balls had the power to be shaped into anything by the will of the user as well.

Then... Kaguya could take it a step higher and form the Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball that was around the size of the moon. This Truth-Seeking Ball had the power to destroy and recreate the world, or just start and entirely new dimension seperate from the one it was in.

She was an overpowered badass, and even he could admit it. She was completely crazy in her beliefs that all chakra should belong to her, and that trapping the entire world into a blissful dream would be the solution to peace, but a badass all the same. She had chakra levels that were SO high that she made the Ten Tails, her depowered form, seem like a child in comparison. When Naruto had looked at the first form of the Ten Tails's chakra in his Sage Mode, Naruto had felt like he was standing in front of a planet of power. That was only the first form, and each time the Ten Tails transformed it got SO much more powerful. Kaguya was easily stronger than the complete and final form of the Ten Tails and Madara combined into one.

Naruto grinned a little at the memory of how much fun he secretely had while fighting her, the fear of the real chance of him dying against her getting his blood pumping.

The fact that she could fly made her that much more fun to fight.

Naruto looked down at Fasha with a slightly disappointed look, when he compared the alien Kaguya was to the alien Fasha was... he was extremely disappointed in the difference in power. He actually feared that even if he went to other planets that he wouldn't find the fight he was looking for. He feared that he would be bored for all eternity, since his chakra was so powerful and his healing so high that he might have achieved the same form of Immortality as Kaguya, and Madara when he had been the Ten Tails Jinchuriki.

Naruto sighed in annoyance, and he looked up at the moon.

If only he could make sure that Kaguya wouldn't try and take over humanity again, then he would unseal her. Now that the world had achieved peace, Kaguya had no reason to take over the world other than getting 'her' chakra back. He was sure that with some talking to her, making her see that he would just stop her again if she tried, that she would be more than willing to go to another world andf fight him.

Naruto groaned and looked at the Hokage Monument.

Only 2 more years until the 'Attack Sphere', the upgraded Attack Ball, would be finished and he could explore the universe.

This was going to be SO boring!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>All of that information about Kaguya is canon to you Kaguya haters out there.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: In DBZ the Snake Way, the path to King Kai's Planet, is 1,000,000 Kilometers long. That is about 625,000 miles long, and it took Goku 177 Days to reach the end the first time he travelled it.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Reasons

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Still a year to go... damn it." A 19 year old Naruto stated in annoyance as he sat under a waterfall of yellowish brown oil that was gushing out of a toad statues mouth. Naruto was currently sitting under the toad oil waterfall out of boredom to give himself something to do. In the last 2 years of training in Sage Techniques and other Sage and Toad related Jutsu Naruto had learned nearly everything there was to learn.

Naruto had gained even more respect from the Toads than before because of his exploids in the arts of Senjutsu.

Jiraiya had a cordial and mutually respecfull relationship with the Toads, but most of the Toads didn't really think well of Jiraiya because of his personality. They respected his strength, and that was about how far it went with most of the toads. A few respected him as a person.

Minato, his father, was well-respected by the Toads, but he didn't summon as many of them on a regular basis as Jiraiya did.

Naruto's realtionship was stronger, he was highly respected among the Toads even before his exploits because of the fact that he had been foretold as the Child of Prophecy, and then he was respected even more for mastering gathering natural energy and turning it into Sage Chakra. Then even more for learning the Frog Kata, and then more for saving the Shinobi world. Then more for his latest exploits in the arts of Senjutsu that had been confirmed in him gaining a form of even higher longevity. Apparently Toad Sages, through their learning of Senjutsu, could easily live into the thousands of years. The Great Toad Sage Gamamaru, who could see into the future, had been alive since the time of the Sage of Six Paths and had given the prophecy about Naruto in the future uniting the Tailed Beasts... though his description was of a mischievious blue-eyed boy.

Both Shima and Fukasaku, Ma and Pa, had lived to the point that they were in the 800's range in years.

That would explain why despite his age, Jiraiya didn't look all that old. He had learned, but not mastered, Senjutsu so he had slowed down on aging.

For the entire last year, Naruto had spent his time on Mount Myoboku with the toads just continuing his training. He hadn't abandoned his village though, the first technique he learned when coming here was the Telescope Technique from Gamamaru, when the old toad was alert, and had been watching over the village. Fasha seemed to be intrigrating herself better into the village now that she was used to not being considered special by the ninja of the village. Using a crystal ball he had been able to watch the entire village, because thanks to his sensing skill he knew everyones Chakra Signature and even Fasha's Ki Signature.

He had mastered using the Stone Swords, summoning them and their battle style.

Using Shadow Clones as his partners, he had learned how to use the Sage Art: Goemon that used Fire and Wind chakra with Toad Oil to create flames several THOUSANDS of degrees in heat,Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation that sealed the targets mind away from their body, the Sage Art: Wind Release Dust Cloud from Shima, the Toad Oil Bullet to create Toad Oil with his body, and the Wind Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet... though he could have already used the last one with other summoned toads without involving Shadow Clones. He had even learned the Sage Art: Gate of the Great God for crying out loud!

He had trained the last month to increase the time limit a single Sage Mode would last, and increase his total control over Sage Mode even when not taking in more natural energy.

Now a single Sage Mode lasted nearly 15 days with him not using a single jutsu, and the time it took him to charge up his body with natural energy was less than the old time of one second that he had achieved during the war. He was starting to run out of things to do, other than start his training on mixing the elements in his body to start recreating the Kekkai Mora that Kaguya had used.

A Kekkei Mora was an advanced branch of Ninjutsu only able to be used by those with Ten-Tails chakra, with the chakra of all 9 Tailed Beasts mixing with his own he had the ability to learn a Kekkei Mora jutsu. He already had the Lava Release, Magnet Release, Boil Release, and the Wood Release mastered thanks to the Kekkei Genkei he obtained from the Tailed Beasts, and the artificial arm he got from the cells of the First Hokage giving him the Wood Release. A Kekkei Mora was like that, only it combined all 5 basic elements with Ying-Yang Release, so it would be something for him to work on now that he had learned how to combine more than one chakra element without the add of the Tailed Beasts.

The All-Killing Ash Bone seemed like a usefull technique.

Actually, he would love to surprise Kaguya by learning nearly all of her Kekkei Mora. Her Amenominaka, Yomotsu Hirasaka, All-Killing Ash Bones, Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball, and pretty much everything else that manipulated dimensions.

"Naruto-chan, ya should really stop training. I can feel yer frustation." A small, not even a foot tall, toad stated as it landed next to Naruto. It was a green toad with some gray hair and a gray bear, wearing a blakc cloack around it's body. Though the toad did look distinctly male in appearance, and had a male voice.

"Hey Pa, I know... but I am just so bored! How can I just stop training!? I don't have anything else to do." Naruto complained loudly as he let himself sink into the toad oil, which would instantly turn anyone else you touched it into a toad or a toad statue. Yet Naruto only had the Toad Sages markings around the tops of his eyes and golden toad eyes. He was using only the most basic form of his Sage Mode, instead of the one granted to him without markings and golden eyes with crosses for pupils, granted to him. He wanted to master his normal Sage Mode to it's fullest, thus making his Six Paths Sage Mode all the more powerful when he used it, because of his mastery over natural energy.

Contrary to popular belief, Natural Energy was NOT the same as Sage Chakra. Sage Chakra was what you got when you took Natural Energy into your body and combined it with your normal Chakra, forming Sage Chakra. Naruto could absorb any kind of natural energy and turn it into Sage Chakra, because all natural energy was the same. The ways people used it was different, but it's base nature was always the same no matter what planet he went to.

"Ya can get hitched and make tadpoles, god knows yer earned yer way to the easy life. Raise a family Naruto-chan, it will be good fer yer... and get a haircut again." Pa said as he looked at Naruto's hair, which had grown out even more after a year of not cutting it anything more than light trimming. His wild hair had now taken on an even closer look to his father's hair, though it was more wild like his own style.

"I don't want to get hitched, I just want to travel around and experience as many awesome things as possible." Naruto said in annoyance. He didn't even have much of a choice, since most girls were either fangirls, not interest in him because of friendship, taken, or gay (girls can be gay to, but the more popular term was lesbian). How hard was it to find a girl that was just right for him!?

"Well ya can't keep training either, sooner or later yer not going to have anything left to learn. Then even training won't make yer happy." Pa advised Naruto as Naruto got out of the toad oil and sat down on the ground with Pa sitting next to him. Naruto laid back on his back, his arms behind his head as he gazed up at the sky.

"I don't want to grow weaker though, even in times of peace I still hold the weight of the world on my shoulders. I need to be ready to stop a war at any moment. Everyone on the Elemental Nations depends on me... I want to go away and experience life without a weight on my shoulders. I just want to have some fun." Naruto said honestly, his biggest reason why he wanted to spend awhile findingt he perfect opponent to fight. He wanted to experience a life where he didn't have to worry about shouldering the weight of the world, or having to worry if the only reason a girl liked him was because he was the savior of the world.

He did want a girlfriend, but at the same time he was afraid of the reason why she would have feelings for him.

He did want a family, but without a girlfriend that was unlikely.

Fighting people was what he had trained to do his entire life, and Kakashi stated that the Hokage seat was ready for him anytime he wanted it. He could no become Hokage just by asking for the title, and everyone would accept it as his well earned position. He had nothing left to fight for, nothing left that he needed to attain. All his dreams of respect and status were achieved, but it was a hollow feeling. He didn't have anything left to work towards now, his training was extremely easy for him because of how he had changed during the war, and there was little that he could do besides sealing away his own strength.

But he worked hard to earn that strength, and didn't want to spit in the face of his own hard work.

"I see, this is deeper than just wanting ta fight Naruto-chan." Pa said as he gave Naruto a pat on the chest, looking at the clouds as well.

"When everything in the world is at my fingertips... the only option is for me to find what I'm looking for on another world. Nothing excites me anymore. I don't have anything I need to work to achieve." Naruto said as he raised his hand and gripped at the clouds, and to prove his point the clouds actually started to come down toward the ground as he pulled down on the water in them like he was drawing on a water ninjutsu. The clouds surrounded them, before Naruto dispersed them.

"Yer troubled." Pa agreed with Naruto.

"I can stand on the ground, but touch the sky. I can touch Heaven and Earth at the same time. Anyone else would give up, but I have the guts to never give up. I want to go beyond the sky, and see the skies in other worlds. Fight their strongest as well!" Naruto said with a small growing grin on his face. He could go on his own, without the space ship, but who knows if he meets a girl on another world that he would fall in love with. He doubted that other worlds would have the ability to live in space without near instantly dying.

"Yer red threat of fate will lead ya to yer dream gall one day. I'm sure of it, just keep lookin for her." Pa said as he started to hop away from Naruto, who looked at his hand in front of his face and imagined a red thread around his pinky for a moment.

...

"Just one more year, one more." Naruto said to himself as he looked up at the moon in the sky.

He was SO tempted to release Kaguya right now.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Naruto does have the Lava, Boil, Magnet, and Wood Release. You can look it up if you don't believe me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Shenron's Wish Granting has Limits. He can not revive people from the dead who died of Old Age, Sickness, or other Natural Deaths. He can't grant the same wish more than once. He grant a wish to kill or defeat a person with power greater than his creator. **_


	7. Chapter 7 The Prolouge Ends

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Did I ever say he what the pairing was? Nope! I just hinted, but until I confirm it you can't make assumptions.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Yes! This awesome piece of space junk is finished!" Naruto shouted in excitement when he looked at the space ship that he would be using to travel across the universe, more than likely getting into a ton of crazy adventures and meeting a ton of unique people. It was finally time, and Shikamaru had been correct, now being 20 years old and standing at 6 feet and 1 inch in height, near his full adult height when he would stop growing at 24 years old, he was standing in front of the finished version of the Attack Sphere.

Shikamaru, in his genius, had already been able to understand and mass produce technology that far exceeded what they had before, using the high tech of the Attack Ball as the base. Soon they would be able to mass produce Attack Balls, and the Shinobi World would no longer be limited to just their own planet anymore. They would be able to go to other planets with ease, but only those that were ranked at the rank of Jonin or S-Rank were even allowed to be given the knowledge to operate one of the Attack Balls. This was Shikamaru's own law that he stated had to be followed if he was to give out the blue prints for the advanced Attack Ball that he had improved.

Naruto's Attack Sphere on the other hand, was a lot bigger than the standard Attack Ball that would soon go into production.

"Space junk he says, you have a way with words." Shikamaru muttered as he looked at his own creation. Standing at over 25 feet in height was a large bright orange sphere that was standing up on 5 legs that were deployed from the bottom of the ship. The ship had 9 orb-like windows made of extremely thick and powerful glass, copied from the Attack Ball and reinforced by infusing it with chakra during the creating process, the same being said with the metal. Of course, the metal wasn't naturally orange, just given a very good chakra painting by Sai, another friend. On the bottom of the Attack Sphere, between the lowered legs of the machine, was a circle that started to lower when Shikamaru held up a remote and pressed one of the only three buttons on the remote. A red button, blue button, and yellow button. The opening lowered, showing a platform that could be stood on.

Naruto was still looking at the Attack Sphere though, being ball shaped it was the same width as height, but on the top of the sphere he could see another orb, though this one kept blinking the color red.

Naruto followed Shikamaru onto the platform, and pressing a button Naruto looked on in awe as the platform started to lift them up into the ship. When they were fully inside of the ship, Naruto started to look around with a wide grin on his face.

The floor was flat, surprisingly, and made out of created out of a white and black checkered tiles that covered the entire floor. It looked fancy, and it seemed to have some sort of heating system in the floor. The entire place was decorated with certain objects, at the West side of the room one could see a door leading to what he would guess was a bathroom. On the East side of the room Naruto saw a strange black machine with a computer-like screen in front of it. The machine went up to the ceiling of that part of the room, and was formed out of many different coils. On the North section of the room Naruto could a Fridge and Freezer placed side by side, and next to it was a small tree growing out of a soil filled hole in the ground.

On the South end of the sphere room was a strange pod connected to the ground with a window on the front of it, showing a green liquid that filled over two thirds of the pod. There was an opening at the top of the pod that was currently closed off, and inside of the tank was a floating face mask with a tube connected to it, and possibly the oxygen tanks next to the tank.

"A few of these things don't need explaination, but Lady Tsunade created that tank with me. That is a Healing Tank, and that green liquid is laced with over 2 years worth of medical chakra given liquid form. The machine is used by submerging in the water and putting the mask on your face to breath, it will restore chakra and heal most injuries." Shikamaru stated as he got out a cigarette and lit it, showing that even in this enclosed space he would smoke like it was no issue.

"What about that thing?" Naruto asked as he looked towards the strange machien on the Easyt portion of the room.

"There is no gravity in space Naruto, you know this. So of course we used the light gravity equipment inside of the Attack Ball, and used it to create an artificial gravity machine. It goes up to 250 times Earth's gravity, that was the limit we could go to before the machine started breaking down. Though I doubt you will have any trouble with that gravity." Shikamaru said with a slight frown on his face, with Naruto shrugging a little.

"How about the tree?" Naruto asked as he looked at the small tree in the room.

"Yamato suggested it, with your Wood Release you can use that tree to grow fruit and fill the Attack Sphere with oxygen without needing to stop at other planets." Shikamaru told him, with Naruto nodding with a small growing grin on his face.

"How fast can this baby go?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face.

"Well, apparently the machinery of the Attack Ball had a top speed of 3 Light Years per Hour, but I was able to improve that to 7 Light Years per Hour. When the Attack Sphere nears a planet, it is designed to slow down to 200 miles per hour in 3 seconds... nothing on the inside of the Attack Sphere should be affected by the speed change though." Shikamaru said with a curious look on his face as he walked around and showed Naruto the works of the machine.

"How do I set courses and stuff?" Naruto asked, and Shikamaru pointed over to the Gravity Machine.

"I used the destinaton system of the Attack Ball, and had all the planets with breathable atmospheres and life on them programed into it already. A map will show up on screen, just click and point and you will set a course. There are several saved locations, like our planet." Shikamaru stated with a small smile on his face when Naruto gave a small smile. He didn't want to leave his home forever, he just wanted to find space adventures and go out to experience more and more.

"So when will it be ready for launch?" Naruto asked with a small grin on his face.

"It is ready to go now, but you can't go alone. If the Attack Sphere has any malfuncions, you will need somebody that can understand the manual and fix it. I have a kid now, so I can't go... most of our generation have kids now." Shikamaru hinted at something that sort of flew right over Naruto's head.

"Oh... Hinata is coming along?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Her sister Hanabi too, the both of them are smart enough to understand the manual and actually fix anything you break. Originally it was only suppose to be Hinata, the volunteer, coming along... but Hanabi was insistant that she be allowed to come as well. Fasha stated that she would use her original Attack Ball to towards Planet 13 on the navigation system. She wants you to meet her there eventually." Shikamaru said, passing along the message that was given to him by Fasha. Naruto nodded a little and made sure to mentally make a stop by that planet on the navigation.

"Great, I am travelling with people I know. Though, I'm surprised that Hanabi is coming... she just turned 15 not long ago. I'm surprised Hinata would miss her 20th birthday coming up soon as well." Naruto said with a questioning look on his face. Shikamaru face palmed at Naruto continued idiocy, even after becoming enlightened as a Sage and reaching unfathomable power he was still the same blond idiot that everyone knew and loved.

"This is why you need somebody to keep you on a leash." Shikamaru muttered, but his words didn't bother Naruto in the slightest.

"To think, just when I learn how to use Kekkei Mora this is made on time and I don't have to free Kaguya to get excitement." Naruto said with a grin on his face. He had been a few days away from freeing Kaguya, but now he didn't have to. He had the Attack Sphere to take him, and some unexpected guests, through the universe.

"You can use Kekkei Mora now... well I shouldn't be surprised." Shikamaru grunted out as he walked towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To go get Hinata and Hanabi, they are packed and ready to go. They have been waiting for over a week now. I'm surprised you aren't inviting Konohamaru, he is your apprentice isn't he?" Shikamaru questioned, with Naruto shrugging.

"Was, now that the kid is a Jonin I stopped teaching him. Anyway, if he wants to go to space he can take an Attack Ball when you finish mass producing them." Naruto said, and as the platform lowered Shikamaru decided to give Naruto one last piece of information.

"One ship, two women, one man... periods." Shikamaru stated to Naruto, who froze when he realized he would be in a ship with two women, both of who were old enough to have periods. Naruto flipped Shikamaru off for telling him about that, before he sighed and looked at the Healing Tank.

Hanabi and Hinata coming was more than likely the reason why that was built.

Naruto grinned to himself.

He was mere hours away from the start of the next part of his life!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, but it is Christmas Eve and I am busy. Out of over 50 stories, I don't have a SINGLE one where Hinata or Hanabi is the pairng.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: The Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, and Hyuga clans were all descended from Kaguya as a base, and thus they all are descended from the Otsutsuki Clan. Hinata and Naruto both were able to breath on the moon, meaning that the Uzumaki and Hyuga clans both are able to survive in space. Possibly the Uchiha and Senju clans as well.**_


	8. Chapter 8 The Start of Journey

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>The Byakugan, when given enough power, can be transformed into the Tenseigan (Reincarnation Eye).<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Naruto felt good as he looked at the statue of himself in the middle of Konoha, standing on the lowered platform of the Attack Sphere with his two companions for this journey. His send off was a national event apparently that he hadn't been made aware of, and everyone that could had come to see off the great Naruto Uzumaki on the next journey, to no doubt save other planets. Naruto glanced to his right side, and then his left side.

On his right side was Hinata Hyuga, the eldest Hyuga of the main branch head family. She was wearing her normaly combat outfit. She had changed over the years, from the shy girl she was into a shy but confident woman. Hinata was a slim and slender beauty with pale skin that wore a light purple sleeveless top with thin black stripes goinf going it with a zipper down the middle. Right under her easily D-cup breasts, though they were constrained by her top, was an armored guard for her gut in purple. She wore violet-blue short shorts and knee high gray socks, and going up to just under her knees were purple high-boots that were open at the toes. She had her kunai holder in her back, otherwise it would have been tied to right right leg.

She had long dark blue hair that went to her waist, and her bangs were cut just above her eyebrows in a straight line. She had soft facial features, and her eyes were pure white with invisible pupils. This was the Byakugan, the bloodline of the Otsutsuki and Hyuga clans... though nobody knew that fact about the Otsutsuki clan but Naruto. Even the Hyuga were left in the dark that their bloodline came from the Otsutsuki clan. Despite having no visible pupils, she had beyond human sight with or without her bloodline abilities activated. She would be turning 20 like him in a matter of months from now.

On his left side was Hanani Hyuga, the youngest child of the Hyuga's main branches leading family. She was the opposite of her sister in personality, or at least from what Naruto had seen of her whenever she tagged along when he hung out with Hinata or went to the Hyuga clan's resting place to pay his respects to Neji Hyuga. A dear and departed friend of his that had saved his life during the war, Naruto made it a personal thing to go to his grave on a regular basis and place flowers on the grave. Hanabi was the only outwardly joyful Hyuga that wasn't either hardened or shy, like Hinata, and she seemed to have a good deal of respect for him.

Not him as the war hero either, respect for a reason she had never explained.

Hanabi Hyuga shared some similar traits to her sister, but physically she was a bit different from her sister. While Hinata was around 5'4" in height, her sister was a few inches shorter than she was at 5 feet and 2 inches in height, and unlike her sister with a large bust, Hanabi was of a more petite frame with a B-cup sized chest that she covered up with her clothing. Her skin was a bit more tanned than Hinata's, and unlike the dark blue hair Hinata had Hanabi had dark brown hair that went down to her knees that she kept in a ponytail tied at the nape of her neck with white ribbon. Her bangs were long, and kept out of her face by tying them at either side of her face with pink bows, freeing her face from her hair for the most part... with a little bit of her hair covering part of her right eye.

She wore a darker tan colored kimono top that stopped at her waist, with long sleeves that stopped at her wrists, but were wider the longer the sleeve went, and decorated with orangish-red flames at the hems of the sleeves. She wore a similar darker tan skirt with orangish-red flames at the bottom of the skirt, that stopped at her knees. She wore a white obi around her waist, keeping her top closed. Unlike her sister, Hanabi wore no socks or shoes at all. She went completely bare footed. She had more confidence than her sister did, and none of the shyness at all present in her playful white eyes. The same as her sister, though she seemed to have her lips always upturned a little into a small smile.

A Hyuga on his right, and a Hyuga on his left.

Funny enough, neither of the girl's had the normal Hyuga personality that Naruto normally disliked in the Hyuga. Hinata was a shy, confident, strong, and kind woman that would help those in need. Hanabi was a playful, confident, also strong, funny, and happy young woman that wasn't afraid of a scrap.

"So... you both volunteered?" Naruto questioned as the platform began to rise up when he pressed the red button.

"Yes, I wanted to come with you Naruto." Hinata said with a small smile on her face. With age came the maturity she needed to talk to Naruto with only the slightest of blushes on her face. Of course, after going through a war with him she had lost her fainting habit completely, though she did get a little embarassed sometimes. In front of a crowd she had trouble talking, but when the platform lifted up completely and they were cut off from the crowd outside of them. Their stuff was already packed up in their duffel bags filled with their special feminine needs, beauty products, soaps they prefered and clothes. Naruto was fine with just the clones on his back, and his back-up outfit.

When they went to a planet, Naruto would get an outfit on each planet.

"I just told Father that I would be travelling across the universe, training under you, and he was all for it... though this seemed really fun." Hanabi said with a cat-like look to her face as she went over towards the gravity machine and looked at the screen, before she pressed a button and showed the map of all of the nearest planets... by nearest she was referring to the fact that the closest one would take over 2 weeks to get to going at full speed. Nobody even felt the Attack Sphere jerk when they saw the sky suddenly change from the windows leading to outside of the ship. Before they were on Earth, and now they were in space moments later.

"You sure are assuming a lot that I would train you." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow, but a grin on his face all the same.

"Your only apprentice is Konohamaru, and he is a Jonin now. I'm still only a Genin, so of course you would train me." Hanabi told him with a wiggling finger, never dropping her grin now that she was out of the eyes of the crowd. She didn't do so well with showing her emotions around a crowd, finding it much easier to be herself when she was with a group of people that she looked up to, or trusted. She respected Naruto and Hinata was her sister, so of course she was comfy around both of them.

"Hanabi, we should be thankful to come on this trip." Hinata gave her sister a small lecture as she looked at Naruto's reaction.

"Oh, I'm thankful alright. Hero of Konoha that defeated Pain, Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War, the obvious choice for next Hokage, defeater of the Rabbit Goddess, heir of the Sage of Six Paths and the Toad Sage Jiraiya of the Sannin, son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki the second Kurama Jinchuriki, head of the Uzumaki clan, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox AKA Kurama, holds not only the Wood Release but also the Boil Release, Lava Release, and Magnet Release inside of him... defeated the Genius of the Hyuga clan Neji, defeater of the Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, and Sasuke Uchiha, Savior of the World, bringer of peace to the Elemental Nations, united the Tailed Beasts under a single banner, trained by the Sixth Hokage Kakashi Hatake and Jiraiya of the Sannin... the Strongest Shinobi alive... those titles don't mean crap to me." Hanabi said with a dull look on her face. Naruto grinned at her and placed his bandaged hand on her head.

"I like you, you have a good head on your shoulders like your sister. Sure, you want training then I will be more than happy to train you." Naruto said with a grin on his face. Hinata blushed a little at the compliment, and nodded a little in agreement. Titles didn't really mean much to her either, even though he had a lot of them with all of the things he did over the years.

"I don't think we can really spar inside of the Attack Sphere." Hinata pointed out at the fact that the length of the room was only about 20 feet long, with ther things built into the room to make the usually 25 foot room seem smaller than it should be.

"Light sparring under increased Gravity. We have a Gravity Machine right there that goes up to 250 times normal gravity." Hanabi reminded her sister as she gestured to the control machine that controlled both artificial gravity and the location of where they were going.

"The wall is made of the strongest metal on our planet, so it can take a good beating. Nearly indestructable after all, so we can do some heavier training using a little chakra." Naruto said as he formed a normal Rasengan in his hand. His chakra creating a golden orb with hundreds of spinning currents of chakra inside of a well formed sphere. The size of the orb being the size of a human head. He knew the basics about the ship from what little he had read from the manual, the basics like what the ship was made of.

"I guess that would make it okay." Hinata said as she thought about it. She knew that Naruto could survive in space, but she didn't want to test if she could survive as well, or her sister.

Just because her genetics made her related to Kaguya Otsutsuki through her Hyuga blood, much like how Naruto was related through his Uzumaki blood, didn't mean she had the same adaptability.

Actually, maybe she did have the same ability but she wasn't about to put her life on a guess.

"Well, first we need to see where your limit is." Naruto said as he went towards the control panel and switched it to show the current gravity setting. The setting showed the number 1, showing that they had normal gravity at this point. Naruto clicked the Up button, before the machine hummed to life and gravity increased to twice Earth's gravity. Neither Hinata or Hanabi showed an discomfort at twice Earth's gravity, nor should they. As fully trained ninja both of them could carry many times their own weight with relative ease.

So he increased it to 4, completely skipping 3. Still, they had no reaction so he increased the gravity again and went up to 8 and both of them crouched a little with the gravity increased to the point that they had trouble standing up. Neither of them were increasing their physical abilities with chakra at the moment, so their natural limits of their bodies seemed to be about 8 times the normal gravity. That alone was impressive with how strong they seemed to be physically, much stronger than the normal person. Hinata wasn't having as much trouble as Hanabi, but wearing more than Hanabi she was being forced to carry around much more weight than Hanabi was with her petite form.

"This is a bit harder than normal... and you skipped 5, 6, and 7." Hanabi said with a forced smile on her face as she hopped up and down a little. She seemed to be able to move with only a little trouble, she wasn't forced to her knees, but moving around was pretty hard. She would be able to move normally if she foced chakra to her body no doubt, but she had a feeling that wasn't something that would really help her... other than making her reserves of chakra larger and more potent.

"This is kind of hard." Hinata muttered to herself as she stood up straight, showing that she was less affected than Hanabi now that she wasn't surprised by the major weight surprise. 8 times her own body weight wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, but when she got used to this she would no doubt be stronger than she was before. She used a little chakra to make her legs a little stronger, and soon she stood up without any trouble in the slightest. Hanabi saw this, and she forced herself to stand up even straighter than before as she mentally made her sister her rival for this training.

"So what kind of training are we doing, sparring, jutsu training... meditating?" Hanabi asked, hoping that the last one wasn't true.

"Unless you want Sage Training, then I won't make you meditate. Anyway, you don't have enough chakra to create Sage Chakra out of Natural Energy. Making you body stronger will give you more potent chakra, with a larger chakra reserve. Just do what you normally do." Naruto told her with a wave of his hand. At the moment his space adventure wasn't what he hoped that it would be. Right now it was just waiting until he got to the next planet.

"Gravity training... I wonder if this will make my Byakugan stronger as well." Hinata whispered to herself. With stronger chakra, her chakra based bloodline would get stronger as well. The strength of the Byakugan was affected by the potency of the chakra going to it, and the experience of the person using it. Training with chakra would naturally strengthen the Byakugan, and experience allowed one to use it easier without wasting as much chakra, while increasing their vision and the detail that they saw with.

"Hm?" Hanabi questioned, while Naruto thought about what Hinata whispered.

Now that he thought about it, wasn't there a reason why the Otsutsuki clan sealed away their eyes while they were on the moon? There had to be a reason why the Toneri guy had no eyes when Naruto faced him, and why he tried to do... something that Naruto stopped before he could do something that he didn't understand. For all he knew, there was a way to make the Byakugan stronger, or another stage that nobody had ever reached before. Naruto shrugged though, because he didn't have the Byakugan so he didn't really know how it worked or how to improve it.

He did know that with intense training, a person's eyes became better and that the Byakugan got better with training and stronger chakra.

"Just talking to myself... hey Naruto... why did you want to leave home?" Hinata asked, getting Naruto's attention.

"I just wanted the adventure." Naruto said with a smile on his face, not telling the entire truth that he told to Pa.

"Hey Sister, do you want to spar?" Hanabi asked as she activated her Byakugan, the veins on the outer area around her eyes bulging as her nearly visible pupils became visible. Not black like normal pupils, but glowing a little brighter white than the white that was her eye color. She took up the Gentle Fist stance that she learned from her clan, and Hinata looked at her and activated her Byakugan as well. She took up the same stance, and the two of them started to trade and block blows in enhanced gravity. Naruto saw that they were training in the Gentle Fist, their family style, and watched them.

Neither of them were coming even close to landing a hit on each other, and the minutes started to pass with just them deflecting each other's palm thrusts and kicks. They moved with the with fluid grace, with blue and purple-tinted blue chakra coming out of their palms and their finger tips, even their feet as they fought each other lightly. They were moving much slower than their normal fast paced spars, but they still showed that they were flexible enough to dodge and weave around each other.

Their eyes could track their slowed movements with ease, and with that skill even with heavier bodies they were able to move ahead of time and dodge the attacks before they came. Since neither could move at full speed, they were reacting faster instead to avoid getting hit. While the sparred, Naruto upped the gravity again up to 9 instead of 8, and they both were surprised by the increase, before they continued their spar at a slower pace than before. Still faster than a human, but slower than what they had been doing. Naruto nodded and sat down, before he laid back against the wall and watched the sisters spar with a small smile on his face.

"Hey Hinata... have you ever learned your elemental affinity?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have trained in using my Lightning affinity, and a minor Fire affinity." Hinata answered as she diverted a kick from Hanabi, who hopped onto her used leg and switched so that her other foot japped towards Hinata, who diverted that kick as well. Hinata spun around and swung the side of her hand, curved so that her fingertips would touch Hanabi's side in seconds were it not for Hanabi using the top of her hand to redirect Hinata's arm away from her as the chakra was released away from her body.

"Really? I thought Water or Earth would fit you better." Naruto commented dryly.

"Water and Earth are common affinities in the Hyuga clan to learn, though in the Land of Fire a fire affinity is a common thing. You have mastered all affinities, but wasn't your first affinity Wind or something?" Hanabi asked without breaking the pace of the sparring. Naruto's first affinity was Wind, and even in the Land of Wind that was a rare affinity. In the Land of Fire almost nobody had a Wind affinity.

"Both of my parents had Wind affinities, and were trained in other affinities. My Dad was also well versed in Fire and Lightning Release, and my Mom in Water Release." Naruto stated, remembering some of the things he learned about his parents from stories others had told him.

"Hanabi has a Wind affinity you know." Hinata pointed out, knowing what affinity her little sister had from all of the spars that they had. Naruto blinked in surprise at the not unwelcome information.

"Hey Hanabi, you have any interest in becoming a Toad Apprentice?" Naruto asked, his interest in her potential peaked now that they had something more in common.

"Huh?" Hanabi questioned with a stunned look on her face, and it was only her Byakugan that kept her from breaking the flow of the spar as she ducked under Hinata's palm and smacked away her arm, before thrusting her own palm towards Hinata.

"Konohamaru didn't want to become a Toad Sage one day. He wanted to follow in the Third Hokage's footsteps and get his own summoning. I don't know anyone else younger than me that would be a good apprentice... everyone else is already set in their ways." Naruto grumbled in annoyance at one of the reasons that Konohamaru stopped training under him. Sure, Naruto could have trained Konohamaru, but Naruto wanted to get his own Toad Apprentice.

Jiraiya had gotten Minato has an apprentice, before his Dad had died and later Jiraiya had taken himself as an apprentice. With Jiraiya dead, and Naruto had long since surpassed him and gained the real respect of the toads, they would no doubt let him pass on the summoning contract. Naruto could have gotten an apprentice awhile back, but he didn't want just some two-bit person to follow in his footsteps and become a Toad Sage one day.

Hinata diverted Hanabi's next two kicks and returned with her palm strike, wondering how Hanabi would respond. Everyone knew that it would be a great honor to become the apprentice of Naruto, or just a Toad summoner in general. In history, only 6 people had signed the Toad Contract, and only 3 of them had gotten famous. Naruto, Minato, and Jiraiya... a Sannin, a Hokage, and Naruto... enough said with that last one. That was more than enough to place being a Toad Apprentice as instant status and respect. It meant that you were strong enough, with enough potential, to be considered worthy of getting noticed by the currect contract holder, Naruto.

"I would-" Hanabi started, before both Hinata and Hanabi were tripped up when Naruto upped the gravity to 10, surprising them both. Hanabi was more affected and fell forward because of how she was positioned, and now her body was truly being pushed to it's physical limits without chakra. Hinata was struggling a bit more, but Hanabi caught herself mid-fall and did a flip forward onto her feet while kicking at Hinata and making the older sister back up.

360 degree vision with only an itty bitty blind spot made talking to people while sparring a breeze, but even they couldn't see gravity itself surprising them.

"Yes?" Naruto asked with a small smile on his face.

'So mean, but it is kind of funny.' Hinata thought as she stepped back away from Hanabi and made the sign that the spar was done. Hinata was only now starting to break a sweat after about 30 minutes of heavy gravity sparring, while Hanabi was a little more sweat covered than her, not having her experience or age boosting her body. Hinata had fought in a war, so of course her stamina was a good bit better than Hanabi's. Hanabi made the same sign as her, showing that she understood and accepted that the spar was over. Both of them let themselves sit down on the ground and semi-relax despite the good amount of stress that 10 times gravity was placing on them.

'Okay, so it seems 10 times normal gravity is Hanabi's limit.' Naruto thought as he looked at Hanabi, and the signs that she had been forced to use chakra during that last part of the spar just to stand up straight. Now that she wasn't using chakra she was having some more trouble than Hinata... Naruto still wasn't even bothered by the increased gravity in the room.

"Hey... aren't you going to turn down the gravity?" Hanabi asked, changing the subject for a moment.

"You won't get stronger if you don't get used to it... so until the next planet lets just stay at this gravity." Naruto suggested to her, though Hanabi knew that it was more of a statement that he wasn't changing the gravity than a question.

"Well then, I won't back down from this training. Throw everything you got at me, because I give you my word I will be the best apprentice you will ever have. I never go back on my word, because that is MY way of the ninja." Hanabi said with a growing grin on her face. Both the eyes of Hinata and Naruto widened at her exact words.

'Cheeky girl, I like her. I never expected anyone other than Hinata to use my Nindo like that... I picked a good one.' Naruto thought with a small twinkle in his eye. Hinata's eyes softened with pride as she looked at Hanabi, surprised that her younger sister had taken on the same nindo as her. The way of the ninja that she had gotten from the one she respected the most out of anyone. In a way, even without becoming his apprentice she had already been learning something from him, just by watching how Hinata had grown as a person... because of Naruto.

'Oh Hanabi, Mother would be so proud of you.' Hinata thought with a look at her sister.

"Well that settles that, not just sign-" Naruto said as he bit his thump and pressed the blood down onto the middle of his palm. In a puff of smoke, Naruto summoned a large scroll that was large enough to be bigger than a normal child. The scroll that he had summoned was none other than the Toad Summoning scroll that a person had to sign to become a Toad Clan summoner. "-This contract and you will be an official Toad Summoner... after you pass a test or cource and manage to summon one. Just sign your name with your blood, then make five bloody fingerprints on the hand you are going to use to summon the Toads with." Naruto said as he unrolled the scroll.

_Jiraiya_  
><em>Minato Namikaze<em>  
><em>Naruto Uzumaki<em>

Hanabi could see that next to each name were five finger prints, but she saw that Naruto had two stes of fingerprints on them for both of his hands. So that he could use either hand to summon the toads. After making the mistake of losing one of his hands, he realized that he needed to make the contract again with both arms just to be sure. Hanabi didn't hesitate to make herself bleed by biting her thumb like Naruto, no real ninja was afraid of a little pain, and she used her own blood to write down her name on the scroll right under Naruto's name. Decorating all of her ten fingers with blood, she pressed her hands down next to her name and signed with both hands.

_Hanabi Hyuga_

She grinned as she looked at her own name on one of the 3 Stalemate Summons, one of the trio summons that were famous. The Toad, Snake, and Slug summons were all considered the most famous and powerful of them. Now she was able to summon toads when her chakra was strong enough. Hinata smiled at her sister, while Naruto chuckled to himself.

This space journey was starting out just fine.

He could wait for the next interesting thing to happen!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: The Tenseigan is the evolved form of the Byakugan that appears in The Last when amazing power saturates Byakugan eyes. Roughly on par with the Rinnegan is strength. It allows the user to use the Tenseigan Chakra Mode. The first Tenseigan was created through the use of Hanabi Hyuga's eyes.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Training Days

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked Naruto and Hanabi both when she saw them sitting down in relaxed position with laptops in front of them. Laptops were rare before the advancements of technology thanks to Shikamaru, but nowadays they had become a rather common thing. Nearly everyone had one that they used to write up their mission reports, and do other important documents. Hanabi had gotten one just before coming on the ship, and Naruto just used the one that Shikamaru had taken the liberty of packing for him on the ship.

"We still have a week before we reach... whatever the name of that planet is. You two are already used to 10 times gravity... there isn't much to do in a cramped space." Naruto said, and Hinata looked over his shoulder to see that he was... doing something that she hadn't seen before.

"What's Myspace?" Hinata asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't know, but I already have an account... I was just looking up the word space. There is Space Hulu, Spacebook, Myspace, Space Mexico, and a few more things. Hanabi has a Myspace account to." Naruto said as he looked over at Hanabi opposite to him.

"I got a Myspace account because he did, we are already friends on Myspace." Hanabi said as both of them turned their laptops towards Hinata to show that they both had friended each other. They were on the list that said they were friends or something, but she was surprised by the pictures that were already posted for profile pics. Hanabi was using the simple training uniform of the Hyuga clan as her clothes for the pic. Naruto on the other hand was going shirtless and showing off muscle in his pic. Hinata heard the sounds of dinging, before both Hanabi and Naruto turned back to their laptops.

"Hey, I just got a Myspace request from a few people... Nappa the Lovable... Piccolo... and some person named 'Cooler than Freiza'. Accept." Naruto said as he accepted the people as his friends without a second thought about it. Hinata laughed nervously at how easy Naruto seemed to accept friends that she had never heard if before. There home planet didn't even have these sorts of things, and my the bags under Naruto and Hanabi's eyes they had been staring at those computer screens the last 12 hours or so that Hinata had overslept from training the 'day' before. In space there was no day or night, that or it was always night.

"Piccolo... is he some kind of green slug man that wearing a white turban, a white ruffled cape, and purple training clothes like my training clothes? I just got a friend request from him too." Hanabi questioned as she stared at the screen. She had gotten more friend requests than just that, apparently her pictures had gotten her a lot of attention from people for some strange reason she didn't know or care about. Hanabi accepted the friend request from this Piccolo slug man, while Naruto heard her computer ding again.

"You dinged." Naruto said as he closed his own laptop.

"I heard... and I got a friend request from... somebody named King Kai? Denied." Hanabi said as she clicked on deny. Naruto chuckled as Hanabi closed her computer, neither of them having much interest in doing anything more at the moment.

"Maybe you two should get some training done... or sleep." Hinata suggested, caring for their health since neither of them seemed to care.

"Training." Naruto and Hanabi answered at the same time. They stayed sitting across from each other, and Hanabi held her hand out with her palm facing up. Chakra started to gather over the top of her hand, and she looked at it with an intense gaze, controlling it into swirling it into a sphere and contorlling it's shape. This was the first actual technique he planned on teaching her... well besides the other one he wanted to teach her. He felt that Hanabi would be a great Sexy Jutsu user in the future like himself and Konohamaru. Anyone would be taken by surprise if hot men or women appeared randomly naked in front of them. The technique he was teaching her now was the Rasengan, the ultimate shape manipulation training.

You mastered the Rasengan, then your chakra control was nearly perfect if not perfect. The shape manipulation used for the Rasengan was the upper most level. There was a reason only a few people had learned it. The creater Minato Namikaze, who taught the technique to Jiraiya of the Sannin and Kakashi Hatake, and Jiraiya taught it to Naruto, while Naruto taught it to Konohamaru and was teaching it to Hanabi. Those who had the potential to learn the Rasengan all did great things, either becoming Jonin at a young age, becoming the Hokage (Minato and Kakashi), or becoming the hero of the world many times over like himself. Jiraiya had already been famous before he learned the Rasengan, so he didn't really count for the potential thing.

"This is harder than you make it look." Hanabi said as she looked at the wastes chakra she was letting off.

"Mastering the Rasengan means having complete mastery over your chakra, sensing it and focusing it with power and precision... the Rasengan is a jutsu with unlimited potential. If you have the chakra, you can make it any size you want... or even use it like a drill to drill through your opponent. Mixing it with your Elemental Affinity is the ultimate test to prove that you have without a doubt perfect chakra control." Naruto said as his own Rasengan gained for shuriken-like blades. He didn't form the Rasenshuriken, but a simple Futon: Rasengan was enough to prove his point. The fact alone that he could form a one handed Rasenshuriken meant that he could control both Shape and Nature Manipulation to it's ultimate level at the same time, mixing them into something amazing.

"So... I master this and-" Hanabi trailed off.

"I don't think Elemental training is appropriate right now." Hinata chimed in helpfully.

"Was not planning on it, when you can do the Rasengan we are going to work on how well you sink up your energy with those around you." Naruto said as he reached out and touched Hinata on the leg. Giving Hinata his own chakra, she gained a very light golden orange glow to her body for a few second before it faded away when he took his hand off.

"... Why?" Hanabi asked, wondering what the point of syncing up chakra was.

"When two Jutsu combine, if synced up properly, you can make a Jutsu ten times stronger than the two would be added together. If you learn to transfer your chakra to others, you can understand them and them understand you... and you will become more powerful as a person... and your chakra will grow." Naruto reasoned, using the basics of Ninshuu and combining it with Ninjutsu. Most people wouldn't teach their students dangerous moves within a weak of training, but Naruto wasn't most people. He believed that if you had a student, then you gave them the help that they needed to grow stronger.

Not to say Hanabi wasn't strong, despite being a Genin she was clearly able to hold her own with the average Jonin if she had to. The Hyuga Clan's Gentle Fist was hailed as an extremely powerful Taijutsu style for a reason. Attacking your opponents internal organs was something impressive to be sure. It didn't matter how strong most people were, if you got hit right in the heart you took damage.

"My Byakugan's getting better... you felt the same thing right Sister?" Hanabi questioned randomly, thinking over Naruto's lesson in her mind. On the side note, since the gravity training had started, her chakra had been getting almost 10 times more potent than it had before with how much chakra she used now. With her chakra more potent, the power of her Byakugan was really increasing. Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan for a moment and tested to see how strong it had become. Hanabi had always had stronger eyes than her, but even she could feel her eye strength increasing with the higher gravity forcing them to grow stronger.

"I have." Hinata agreed out loud.

"I can't really explain or understand that, seeing as I don't have a Byakugan." Naruto said dully, with both girls looking into is blue eyes for a moment.

"Maybe you should increase the gravity a little, we still have a week before we get to planet... Metamor... home to something called a Metamoran... these aliens sure are full of themselves." Hanabi suggested, before she deadpanned when she saw the name of the first planet in their adventure on the control planet.

"No need to rush your gravity training, just really get used to 10 times gravity for now. I'll increase the gravity when we leave the next planet... says here that the planet has about the same gravity as Earth. Just work on your stamina." Naruto said to her, and though she was pouting Hanabi still stood up and started to jump up and down from foot to foot without stopping. Since both the Gentle Fist and Frog Kata used footwork as it's holding point, she was working on her footwork and jumping hopping at the same time to increase her stamina. She was doing this without chakra, if she used chakra even a little her face would be planted into the ceiling in less than a second.

"I agree with Naruto." Hinata said, though she was glad that they weren't increasing gravity more right now. It wasn't exactly all that comfy for a large breasts girl like herself to standing with even more weight, and she was spending a lot of chakra to keep the negative side effects from affecting her body. She was glad that her chakra was able to keep her body from prematurely sagging by vitalizing her body. Sadly, it still wasn't exactly comfy for her to carry so much extra weight on her chest. She had resorted to always having one arm under her breasts to support them and lower the back pain.

She feared what would happen if they ever got up to the max 250 times gravity limit, though by then she would have gotten used to it and her body adapted more than likely.

Hanabi was lucky that she was petite with small breasts, she didn't have this same problem,

"Just up to 11... 11 won't hurt anything will it?" Hanabi asked with a sweet tone, while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Just keep hopping." Naruto told her, and her sweet look became a pout as she did what she was told. Naruto couldn't blame her for wanting to gets stronger, but too much too fast would just place a lot of unneeded strain on her body. She seemed to have stopped growing for the most part, just like how Hinata had only grown about an inch since the war. Naruto bit his thumb, before he summoned one of the Secret swords of Mount Myoboku, one of the Stone Swords. The sword was a lot larger than you would expect, with the blade having the width of a human chest and the length of about 5 feet it had a very long blade. The blade was a light gray color, and had stone vein designs on top of it. The guard was just as wide as the blade, and the same stone gray color. The grip was about two hands long, and had a hollow pommel with a chain on it connected to the gaurd.

The Stone Sword of Mount Myoboku was a sword that normally only those trained in Senjutsu could learn to use, because of it's special shape and what it was made out of. It was normally a very heavy sword weighing many times more than it looked like it weighed. It took a lot of muscle training, stamina training, and chakra training to be able to use this sword under normal circumstances. Naruto was able to hold onto the sword with a single hand though, just like Jiraiya before him, only now the sword weighed 10 times more than it normally did. Naruto wasn't really struggling with it, but if he ever got into a sword fight on a planet with higher gravity his sword swings would be off thanks to the difference in weight. Holding it in his hand, he gave an experimental swing of the sword.

The dense stone sword didn't want to stop, but Naruto made it stop anyway as he placed it on the ground. He wasn't having any trouble at all, and even if he was it didn't seem that the sword was going to make that much of a difference in a fight at this time. A simple kunai with wind chakra would be more than enough to kill most baddies he can across, or just using his fists would work as well.

"How do we know when gravity training is really taking effect?" Hanabi asked with a look towards Hinata, who was rubbing her shoulders in pain.

"When you can move like normal, or better than normal in higher gravity. Though, it might stunt your growth. Not that you have much growing left to do." Naruto commented. It was true, weight training and gravity training would more than likely stunt the growth of younger children and young teens. It wasn't something that was smart or healthy, and would usually create a lot of health problems when those children grew up.

Women could do this training earlier than guys, because they stopped growing taller quicker than guy's did. Naruto didn't really need either of these trainings for himself, though he had a feeling that using a Stone Sword under 250 times normal gravity would help even him grow stronger in his Base form. Though, he didn't really know and he wasn't willing to try it until the girl's were both able to move under 250 times gravity as well. They were both a long way off from being able to do that at the moment.

"... Wanna turn on some Space Hulu?" Hanabi asked, with Hinata twitching when she heard a term that she had missed out on understanding when she had been sleeping.

"I'm more curious about the majestic Space Duck." Naruto told her as she hopped from foot to foot.

"Oh... but I wanted to watch a special about Space Big Foot." Hanabi said, with Hinata twitching again at another term that she didn't understand. What the hell had her crush and her little sister been looking up while she had been asleep?!

Naruto and Hanabi grinned a little to each other.

Teasing Hinata was so much fun.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Most Saiyans in canon share many common personality traits among their race. These Traits are enjoyments for conflict and fighting, being aggressive and hard-headed, explosive short tempers, tendency to let emotions control them rashly, and arrogant. Proven when a Saiyan gives the opponent an advantage for fun.**_


	10. Chapter 10 Tutors?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Welcome to Planet Metamor strangers. We hope that your trip was a safe one." A human sized being stated with a smile on his face. Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi were all stunned to see a whole crowd of people greeting them when they left the Attack Sphere. The people of this planet were surprisingly humanoid in nature. Most of them shared plenty od similar features, and all of them wore the same clothes. They all wore small black vests with yellow ruffled bunches at the neck and sleeveless shoulders. The tiny vest was opened in the middle, and the people wore nothing under it, in the case of the women they wore bandaging around their chests as well. They all wore loose white hakama pants with blue clothing belts tied around their waist to keep the belts up. They wore black pointed shoes with blue wrapping around their shins.

The Metamorans, apparently a friendly race of people... with bright white hair and skin that were shades of blue.

"You were expecting us?" Hanabi asked, and everyone as one looked towards Naruto.

"We felt a powerful energy coming towards, but it radiated with light so we assumed it was a kind person. I am Merama, the Chief Metamoran of my planet." The person named Merama stated as he gave a respectful bow towards Naruto, who pointed at himself while Hanabi and Hinata looked at him with dull eyes.

"Oh... Naruto is who you were sensing." Hinata told them as she looked at Naruto, who stopped looking around and grinned.

"Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and these are Hinata Hyuga and Hanabi Hyuga... we are on an adventure through the universe. Do you have anyone on your planet that can fight on my level?" Naruto asked, since they could sense his energy he guessed that they would be able to sense a little bit about him.

"Sorry, but you have come to the wrong planet. Our species are not natural born fighters, we solve our problems by fusing with those we have problems with and understanding them. We are a naturally peaceful race. You will not find a powerful opponent here, our warriors died out long ago." Merama stated with a kind smile on his face. While Naruto liked the idea of a peaceful race, he was not fond of wasting his time coming to a planet that he would have nothing to do at. These people were already scattering and returning to their daily lifes now that the novelty of people from other planets were on their planet.

"Fuse?" Hanabi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, our people use a special dance that lets us fuse two people of similar size and power together to form a being several times greater than either person for a 30 minute time limit." Merama told them with a smile on his face. Naruto was actually sort of creeped out by the way too kind smile that seemed a little fake to him. Like the guy was forcing himself to smile for some reason, his kindness was real to be sure since he had no darker emotions coming out of him, but it was like a smile was forced.

"Let me guess, you are going to offer to teach us your technique so that we can promote more peace and understand each other better?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, but I don't think you can use this ability to it's proper potential. Your power far exceeds either of the girls that you travel with. You would not be able to learn to fuse properly with either of them... both girls are similar sizes and powers though." Merama told him with a sorry tone, only for Naruto to shrug and start to walk back towards the ship.

"If you are willing to teach them how to use this... what technique is this?" Naruto asked as he stopped walking.

"The technique we teach can be learned by anyone with enough skill to pull it off, and the grace to preform the dance-" Merama started, before Naruto started walking again.

"Not interested in a dance, but both Hanabi and Hinata are flexible and fluid so dancing is just up their allies. I'm gonna go on Myspace and chat with Piccolo... and maybe Nappa." Naruto said with an annoyed look. He didn't mind that he couldn't do the dance thing with either Hinata or Hanabi, since Hanabi was his student it would be weird for him to fuse with her for whatever reason. Frankly, he didn't want to fuse with a woman period for fear of what gender the end result would come up with.

"Quack~!"

"Ah the majestic Space Duck... so majestic." Merama said when the quacking sound was heard through out the area. Hinata sweat dropped at this, while Hanabi nodded her head.

"Joking aside, knock before you girls enter the Attack Sphere. I am going to train in 250 gravity with those swords, so unless you want to get crushed I wouldn't either of you getting hurt." Naruto told them with a smile on his face as he jumped up into the Attack Sphere and raised up the platform. Naruto nodded to himself, before he went over to the gravity altering machine and set it to the limit. Naruto nodded to himself at the fact he could feel his knees jerk for a second at the extreme change in gravity from 10 times to 250 times normal gravity. Naruto adjusted himself soon, since the gravity in Kaguya's super gravity world was much heavier than this and he had adjusted to that pretty quickly as well.

Though, slamming his face into the ground like that had been a bitch.

The worst part, that world adjusted itself to you based on your chakra levels. So people like Naruto and Kaguya with HUGE amounts of chakra in them were even more affected by the extreme gravity than others with smaller chakra reserves than them, or had exhausted a lot of their chakra. In that world, having less chakra was actually a good thing. Now that Naruto could use Kaguya's dimension hopping Kekkei Mora with his hand he would need to go there to train. The shape and function of that world would constantly adjust to his growing chakra reserves, and the gravity would just continue to get heavier and heavier for him there. This 250 was nowhere close to that gravity.

Naruto looked towards the now MUCH heavier Stone Sword, made of one of the densest and strongest types of Senjutsu enhanced stone in all of Mount Myoboku. That sword alone was way to heavy for a normal person to handle, but with the sword's weight being multiplied by 250 times the normal gravity would make training with swinging the sword and controlling the swings of the sword and the arc of the blade that much harder. Naruto grabbed two swords, one in each hand, before he gripped them tightly and narrowed his eyes as he lifted both of the swords up so that they were facing the ceiling. Naruto groaned for a bit as he swung the swords one after the other, because controlling how hard he swung the swords and stopping their swing was more challenging than just lifting them up.

His Sage Training paid off when controlling his movements came to him more naturally than before, when he would have been swinging the large swords awkwardly. He had really been training his ass off since the war ended.

Naruto closed his eyes, before he started to take in natural energy... not chakra since there was no chakra in the air. Like he had stated before, natural energy was just the energy of the universe and the planets. The planets did not have chakra, Sage Chakra was formed by taking natural energy and combining it with your own chakra to make a new kind of chakra out of the two seperate energies fusing. Naruto started to channel his Sage Chakra into the Stone Swords and they glowed as their normal weight increase with the dense chakra filling them up. The veins on the blades started to glow bright white, and Naruto forced the swords to start growing heavier and heavier each second. With each second, he added another pound of weight to the swords... and with gravity being up to 250 times the normal gravity that sing;e pound turned into the swords gaining 250 pounds of weight each second.

They were secret swords for a second, they were unbreakable swords that could have their weight increased by channelling Sage Chakra into them.

Naruto's arm started to lower more and more, until he made one of the sword go back to Mount Myoboku and grabbed the single blade with both of his hands and started to add even more and more chakra to the blade. The tip of the blade barely touched the floor, and cracks started to appear on the extremely hard floor. Naruto lifted the sword back up to keep it from touching the floor anymore, before he lifted it up above his head and started to go through the motions of swinging the sword again while letting his mind wonder.

Naruto soon got bored of that after a few hours of swinging the sword, so deciding to do something different he held the sword above his head with his hands by the flat parts of the blade. Naruto started to do squats while walking in a circle around the ship. After another hour of this he just decided that he had enough of this training for the day, his body having gained a light sweat from the working out. Naruto desummoned the sword, before he stood up straight and started to walk towards the gravity machine and set it back to 10 times gravity. His body felt so much lighter than before when the gravity suddenly changed back, before he shrugged and started to heal his body of all the new rips in his muscles. Soon, back to full health, Naruto rolled his neck and sat down in front of his laptop.

Opening it and entering his password, Ramen09, he logged in and saw that Nappa and Piccolo both had sent messages to him.

_Greatest day ever, killed two monkeys with one Special Beam Cannon, and now I will use one of the monkey's son and train him into my evil apprentice! - Piccolo_  
><em>#YOLO, #LifeIsGreat, #SuckItGoku<em>

_Heading to Earth, Raditz completely screwed up. Gonna find us some Dragon Balls! - Nappa the Lovable_  
><em>#Fuck U Raditz, #Balls, #NoHomo, #All of the Homo<em>

"... The fuck? Why would anyone want to go after a Dragon's balls?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow. He could understand taking the balls of a dog that wouldn't stop humping shit, but what did the dragon do to end up with it's ball getting cut off? Typing on the computer, Naruto sent a message to Nappa.

_Dude, the fuck? The Dragon Balls what now? - Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto crossed his legs and waited for a response, before he got his response within seconds.

_Dragons Balls, they grant WISHES... don't have a clue how they work though. Gonna ask Vegeta bout the balls. - Nappa the Lovable_

_Have you tried working the shaft? - Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto grinned when he finished typing that message to Nappa. The grin on his face just wouldn't leave at how funny that seemed to be in his head, and on the computer screen. Naruto had no idea why Dragon Ball things gave wishes, but apparently Nappa and this Vegeta guy were going to a seperate Earth, Naruto was surprised that there were more than one Earth, just to go after them. Though the chance to get a wish granted was something that most wouldn't pass up, that was for sure. Naruto grinned to himself a bit as he thought about he different wishes he could ask for.

He could wish Jiraiya back to his, or his parents.

Those were just the first two things that popped into his mind. He could wish for a bowl that was magical and always refillled itself with ramen when empty, and could never spill. Even if the bowl was upside down the ramen would never spill out of the bowl. That would be the most epic ramen bowl in the world, and he could totally see himself getting behind that wish. He could wish for all of the planets and people killed by this Frieza guy to be restored. From what Fasha said this guy was a complete asshole, and having all his hard work killing wasted like that would be the ultimate way to troll the dude.

_... That is fucking hilarious. - Nappa the Lovable_

"I like this guy, he is stupid but funny." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

That aside, Naruto knew the next destination that they were going to when Hinata and Hanabi got back onto the ship.

Off to Planet Earth, the different one, they go!

Off to find some Dragon Balls!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: The Scorch Release is an Kekkei Genkei that combines Wind and Fire, able to create scorching heat that heats up an enemy so much that all of the liquid inside of them evaporates instantly. This instantly kills a person and leaves mummified.**_


	11. Chapter 11 How Stupid Are You?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Whole month... wastes waiting for you two to learn the Fusion Dance." Naruto grumbled to himself as the Attack Sphere launched itself out of the atmopshere of Planet Metamor. They had spent and entire MONTH on the planet so that Hanabi and Hinata could learn how to properly fuse with each other. The dance only took a few seconds to do, and it required them to imagine something like two rivers flowing together into a larger river or something like that. Naruto couldn't fuse because nobody stood on his level, other than maybe Sasuke, to fuse with. Naruto already knew what a fusion between him and Sasuke might look like, Menma, and he was NOT interested.

Anyway, apparently this dance took both people's powers, added them together, and then boosted them by 5 times their combined power.

The downside... the dominant personality was the person with either more power or a stronger will. If neither person was dominant, it would lead to them both being in control at the same time and becoming a perfecyt blend of them both. While either of them could withstand 10 times gravity like it was normal, their combined form could withstand 100 times gravity without much problem. Funny enough, when they fused their clothes changed into the traditional clothing of the people that taught them the technique. They ended up wearing the small black and yellow vest, with white bandaging around their chest... and they wore the white baggy pants with the black shoes with blue bandaging and the blue cloth belt.

They called their combined form Hanata, by taking the Ha out of Hanabi and the Ta out of Hinata they used Na as the connecting character between their names because they BOTH had that in the middle of their name. Thus, Hanata Hyuga was born, with Hanabi being the dominant personality 60 percent of the time. The other 40 percent they shared an equal dominance rate, this it sounded like two people speaking at once when they talked as Hanata.

"Sorry, but why the hurry?" Hinata asked with a raised eyebrow, while Naruto huffed a little.

"I want to go find some magical dragon balls and get a wish." Naruto answered truthfully, stunning both girls.

"How does that work, do you give the dragon a handjob until magical wish granting jizz comes out or something?" Hanabi asked with a dumbfounded look, with Hinata growing a little red in the cheeks from the crass way that Hanabi worded that.

"Ha ha ha, I made a work the shaft joke about. Apparently these are literal balls, not like the ones I have. You gather 7 of them, say some words, and then a big green Dragon called Shenron comes-" Naruto started, before Hinata... yes Hinata, snorted for a moment when Naruto said 'Shenron comes' while Hanabi raised an eyebrow at her sister. Yes, she had snorted as well at the humor of that statement... well, after fusing with Hanabi several times a day over the last month she was bound to gain some of Hanabi's personality traits.

"Anyway, go on." Hinata urged him, though she let a little giggle loose a second later.

"...Anyway, we are going to Earth-2 and getting those balls... making a wish... any ideas? I was just thinking of bringing back my Mom and Dad... or Pervy Sage... anyone you want to bring back?" Naruto asked them while scratching his head. He knew that it was disrespectful to bring back the dead, but he was sure that his parents wouldn't care if it was him that was bringing them back... without the need for human sacrifices being made.

"Nope, Father will have a heart attack and die if Mother mysteriously comes back to life. Anyway, never even met the woman so I don't really have a desire to bring her back." Hanabi stated neutrally. Sure, she could bring her mother back, but she had always had a father so she didn't know what it was like to go without love like Naruto. She was fine with her mother remaining dead, because she wasn't starved for love. She knew that Naruto had grown up an orphan, that was common knowledge to everyone... period. If you asked anyone in the Elemental Nations who Naruto Uzumaki was, any average person could give you a Naruto's life story from zero to hero. He was just that well known, it would be more of a surprise if you didn't know about him.

Women travelled from across the world for a shot at him, no joking. Hanabi had seen foreign girls travelling to Konoha, JUST so that they could meet with Naruto and try and gain his affections.

"You should wish for a cannon." Naruto said with a grin.

"Why?" Hinata asked with a raised eyebrow. That seemed like a waste of a wish to her.

"Duh, bitches love cannons." Hanabi answered for Naruto, with him agreeing with her. Naruto turned towards the location of the navigation... before he looked at it.

...

"Which Earth is the Earth that we are looking for? I see like 6 Earths on this damn things." Naruto told them, with them coming up to him moments later and looking to see 6 planets that were named by the name of Earth.

"I would be surprised by everyone seeming to use the same language, but I'm more surprised by the fact that everyone and their mother names the planet after the element Earth... that is so unoriginal." Hinata said, getting used to being around everyone and developing a sense of humor herself. Well, she always had a sense of humor, but she was so shy it took coaxing for it to come out.

"It is like my Dad named the planets." Naruto said with a grumble.

"Lord Fourth?" Hanabi questioned.

"My bad is horrible at naming things. He named a combination attack between me and Sasuke the _Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero_ and he named two of his techniques the _Spiralling Flash Super Round Dance Howl Style Three_ and the _Flying Thunder God Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique_... he sucked at naming things." Naruto said with a grin on his face. It was funny that he got his father's looks, for the most part, but he missed out on the hilarious sense of naming things.

"Those... that explains why your name is Naruto." Hanabi said, with Naruto nodding.

"Yep, named after a ramen topping and proud of it. Pervy Sage was looking at Narutomaki when he named the character in the book I was named after... though, I guess it COULD stand for Maelstrom... knowing my parents horrible naming skills I doubt I was named after anything cool." Naruto told them with a shrug. He had never cared that he was named after a ramen topping, and anyone who said differently obviously didn't know him. He LOVED ramen and all of it's topping, besides menma since he hated menma it was his least favorite topping, so being named after a ramen topping was awesome to the ramen loving boy. His mother loved ramen as well, so no doubt she loved the ramen topping for a name.

"Wait... can you use Scorch Release? I have seen you use Boil, Lava, Magnet, and wood after you got that arm... but never Scorch release." Hinata questioned, and Naruto nodded.

"After learning how to make advanced nature Kekkei Genkei like Lava, Boil, Magnet, and Wood release I learned how to fuse multiple natures together... the Truth-Seeking Balls are created by all 5 natures combined with Yin and Yang release... I can even use Kekkei Tota and Kekkei Mora. I have the potential to use ALL chakra based Kekkei Genkai... oh, that is something I can train in!" Naruto said with a grin on his face.

First he would work on Ice Release, then he would learn the Crystal Release, then the Dark Release, then the Explosion Release, then the Scorch Release, then the Steel Release, then the Storm Release, then the Swift Release, then the Dust Release...

There were a lot of chakra nature related Kekkei Genkei. The Lava, Boil, Magnet, Wood, Crystal, Explosion, Scorch, Ice, Dark, Steel, Swift, Sword, Dust, and the Kekkei Mora he bothered to learn.

Combined with his Fire Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Earth Release, Water Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release, and his pure Shape Manipulation he could become the first true master of chakra in all of it's forms. Then he could master Medical chakra, he already mastered Sage Chakra, Tailed Beast chakra, and Six Paths Sage Chakra... there weren't many more kinds of chakra left for him to master when he was done learning how to use all of the different chakra related bloodlines.

Naruto grinned in a way that both Hanabi and Hinata found attractive and disturbing at the same time.

"What are you thinking of Naruto?" Hinata asked in a dead tone.

"Huh? I was just thinking of something way more useful than a stupid dance." Naruto teased with a grin on his face.

"The dance is stupid sure, and no enemy in their right mind would let to people fuse and get stronger... but since learning it I feel much... calmer. Like my chakra is much more at tune with Sister's chakra... I am learning a lot about myself... still a stupid dance though." Hanabi agreed with him, but thought of the thought about the dance as something important.

"I like the dance though..." Hinata said in a small voice.

"About the part about using it though?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I agree, what enemy in their right mind would let somebody fighting them power up to their max strength... other than you. Your whole life goal at this point is to fight somebody strong. For you it is different, but what two-bit villian or hero would let people... did somebody just sneeze?" Hinata interupted herself when she felt, something that Naruto and Hanabi felt as well, the sound of lots of people sneezing at the same time.

"Maybe their are more dumbasses in this universe than I thought. Though I agree, that is like healing your enemy just to make the fight fair. What idiot lets powerful opponents heal up before they fight?" Hanabi asked as well, and the sound of slightly less people sneezing could be felt. They couldn't really hear it, but they could FEEL people sneezing like they were talking about them.

"Yeah, that is like having the power to defeat somebody... but not using it and letting small children take care of the problem for you that you could have taken care of." Naruto said with a grin on his face. At this point, only a single sneeze could be _felt_ and only one dumbass seemed to be dumb enough to actually do something like that.

...

"Yeah, that is almost as bad as marrying somebody that tried to kill you... destroy your people... kill your friends... and is a total asshole." Hanabi said as they compared stupid people. She could feel more sneezes this time than last time.

"I don't know... somebody could be dumb enough to have a mass murderer in their grasps holding onto their weakness, and then let go of said weaknesses because of a few fake words." Hinata said, and there they looked at Naruto when he was one of the people sneezing.

...

"Sasuke doesn't count... I didn't want to kill him. Anyway, I still won that fight... lost and arm but still kicked his ass." Naruto told them, with both of them nodding.

"I have a feeling we are going to be going to a planet filled to the brim with idiots." Hanabi stated with a dull daze out the window.

"I just hope there isn't anyone stupid enough to destroy their planets moon without remembering that the moon is an important part of life. Like with Fasha, I could have destroyed the moon... but instead of cut off her tail... much easier and doesn't kill thousands of people with the tidal shift and the falling debree." Naruto said, and for some reason they call felt like they were not going to be pleased.

*Ding*

_Just blew up the moon and stopped a giant monkey boy - Picollo_  
><em>#Baller, #Badass, #F. , #Molester Moon, #Score1forMe<em>

...

"Damnit." Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi all said at the same time.

There WERE people that dumb out there.

Shit.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

**Fun Fact: Naruto's Whisker Marks are a genetic trait unique to him. Naruto being Kurama's jinchuriki has nothing to do with it. Naruto had the whiskers before becoming jinchuriki, and his children Boruto and Himawari both have whisker marks on their faces, evidence that Naruto's whisker marks are a genetic trait unique to him.**


	12. New Years Fic Idea and Note

_**Double Suggestion**_  
><em><strong>Yadda yadda yadda, long story short I hate polls because I don't get to really hear the opinions of my fans. I am going to save you the speech this time and get straight to the point.<strong>_

_**Because New Years is coming up, sorry China based fans but I'm American and I celebrate New Years on the First of January, and I would like to get some input from my fans.**_

_**Like last year, I will be making a new story to give you a 'new' thing to look forward to. I will be posting the first chapter of this story on, you can guess, the second that the new year begins if I can.**_

_**Now, before I get into that here is something about this story.**_

_**There will be a few stops before Naruto reached Earth-2 (DBZ Earth) and among those stops I will give out a list of the stops. Each stop will have Naruto fighting the strongest person, and learning from them.**_

_**(Earth 3)Hyakka Ryouran Samurai Girls **_  
><em><strong>Fighter - Jubei Yagyu <strong>_  
><em><strong>Power Level (Actually stated by creater) - 5,000,000 to 10,000,000 by the end.<strong>_

_**(Earth 4)Campione!**_  
><em><strong>Fighter - Athena<strong>_  
><em><strong>Power Level - Goddess<strong>_

_**(Earth 5)Katanagatari**_  
><em><strong>Fighter - Nanami Yasuri<strong>_  
><em><strong>Power Level - Great Fighter<strong>_

_**(Earth 6)Hellsing**_  
><em><strong>Fighter - Alucard<strong>_  
><em><strong>Power Level - Fuck-Mothering Vampire<strong>_

_**Of course, he will visit all of these Earths and fight against all of the beings. Note: I do not own Hyakka Ryouran Samurai Girls, Campione!, Katanagatari, or Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate/Hellsing Ultimate Abridged.**_  
><em><strong>If you have reasons why you want Naruto to visit one of these worlds, then do so. Because until I have the world he goes to next, this fic is on hold. Since the next arc depends on what Earth Naruto goes to, I need to get input. I like my fans, and though I will NOT let you order me around like a whipping boy, I do like to make you guys happy... within reason.<strong>_

_**The next thing you may want to put your input on.**_

_**The New Years Crossover.**_

_**The crossover is already decided to be Naruto - Hyakka Ryouran Samurai Girls, with of course, the main character being Naruto.**_  
><em><strong>What I want your input on.<strong>_

_**Should Naruto be a General that creates Master Samurai, or the only Male Master Samurai?**_

_**Another things, since my Fun Facts are so well liked, I was wondering if you all would like that I do the same thing for all of my fics. That way even if you don't read the fic itself, you can skip to the bottom of the fic and get a Fun Fact.**_  
><em><strong>Do you want Fun Facts to become something I do with all of my fics?<strong>_

_**Note End.**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Kaguya was the first person to ever gain chakra, and using her Rinne Sharingan she was able to place an entire world of people without chakra into a never ending Genjutsu that turned many people into White Zetsu.**_  
><em><strong>It was the Sage of Six Paths that gave humans Chakra, spreading it around until eventually it became the base of life itself for living creatures.<strong>_


	13. Naruto Physical Calculations Part 2

_**Naruto vs Goku physical calculations Part 2**_  
><em><strong>Because of some flaming asshole guests, who will KEEP getting their reviews deleted before anyone else can see them, I will be posting this mathimatical calculations on why Naruto is physically stronger than Goku.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Calculations Start!<strong>_

The Moon is 2,159 miles in diameter. 1 Miles equals 1609 Meters, and 1 Meter equals 3 feet (about). The moon is 3,473,831 meters and 10,421,493 feet in diameter.

A normal sword would need 15 meters in length to weigh 30 pounds.

3,473,831 divided by 15 is 231,588. A sword the length of the moon would weigh 231,588 pounds, also known as 105 Tons.

Toneri Otsutsuki used an energy blade MANY times thicker, and twice as long as the moon to cut the moon in half.

Earth has a diameter of 7,926 Miles, and twice the diameter of the moon would be 4,318 Miles long. Half of Earth's Diameter is 3963 Miles long, 355 Miles less than Twice the Diameter of the moon.

With a single swing of his energy sword, Toneri Otsutsuki easily cut the moon in half, seperating the dark side from the light side.

Using his energy sword, Toneri could have destroyed Planet Earth with a single swing by slicing straight through the core of Earth and making it blow up.

Naruto Uzumaki, with a single hand, blocked this same energy sword with a single hand and pushed through it before destroying it and punching Toneri in the face without using ANY chakra enhancements like Kurama's chakra or Sage Mode to make his body stronger. All he did was use chakra to shield his hand from the attack.

Naruto can also push through OVER 210 Tons of pressure pushing against him, minimum. Naruto weighed 112 pounds, rounded down, at age 17. 1 Ton is 2,000 pounds, and at 17.8 Times gravity Naruto weighs a single Ton. 17.8 multiplied by 210 is 3755.8. With one arm, Naruto can push back and overcome 3,755.8 times Earth gravity.

Legs are 3 times stronger than arms in normal people, and though Naruto is above normal we will consider him as such for this. 3,755.8 times 3 is 11,267.4.

Naruto can stand up in over 11,267.4 times Earth gravity with ease.

Now, all of this is using minimum calculations, meaning that Naruto is more than likely stronger than these calculations even in his base form. Since he was in his base form when he did this. This means that not only can Naruto block and beat Planet Buster attacks with his bare hands, but he can also stand in gravity that would crush Vegeta and Goku

Vegeta, at his strongest, maxed out at 500 times Earth gravity and weighed 123 pounds at the time. That means that Vegeta's weight limit that he can lift is 30.75 tons in his base form.

Goku was shown to max out at 40 Tons at his strongest in his base form, when he is truly pushing himself.

Goku weighs 137 pounds, which going by his 40 ton (1 Ton being 2,000 Pounds) means that Goku has a gravity limit of 583.94 times Earth's gravity.

This means that at Goku's strongest, in base form, and Naruto's strongest, in base form. That Naruto is 19.29 times stronger than Goku physically at minimum, meaning that he is more than likely over 19.29 times stronger than Goku physically.

It would take Goku using his Super Saiyan 3 form to match Naruto in his base form in the form of pure physical stats alone. That meants match, not surpass, match.

It would take Goku in his Super Saiyan God form to match Naruto using Sage Mode to increase his physical powers in physical combat, but with Sage Mode giving Naruto a sensing and prediction advantage as well as a durability advantage and stamina advantage. Since Super Saiyan God mode lasts only a few minutes, and it takes Naruto a second to charge Sage Mode and it lasts for well over 30 minutes to over an hour... Naruto using Sage Mode also outlasts Goku using his Super Saiyan God form.

This is without Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode, Tailed Beasts Mode + Senjutsu, or Six Paths Sage Mode to further increase his power.

Because Naruto can block planet buster attacks with one hand, Goku also loses his planet busting advantage over Naruto since Naruto can easily block it and redirect it. Even if Goku destroys the planet, Naruto can survive in space while Goku can not do that. Unless Goku runs away to another planet, he would not even survive a fight with Naruto.

Beerus, Bills, ranked Goku as a 6 in Super Saiyan God Mode, then he ranked himself as a 10, and Whis as a 15 on his own scale of powers.

Since Naruto is many times stronger than Goku, he is also a good amount stronger than Beerus in a physical fight... and he can still block any energy attacks from those with planet buster attacks. If anything, the only person from DBZ that can give Naruto at the age of 19 a fight is Whis... maybe.

THERE!

Those are exact calculations using MATH on why Naruto is stronger than Goku!

I figured that I didn't have some of you convinced, so I showed you the math this time around. I figured you would all like to know just how much stronger Naruto is than Goku.

Naruto is a minimum of 19.29 times stronger than Goku in his prime, while Naruto himself had not reached the prime of his strength. Each of Naruto's transformations gives larger boosts than Goku's transformations, thus making Naruto's strength MUCH stronger than Goku.

Naruto is stronger than Goku.

_**Calculations End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Naruto can create an army of clones using the Shadow Clone Jutsu... all of which had the same physical limits as Naruto. Naruto can summon over 1,000 Shadow Clones without getting exhausted... imagine 1,000 Narutos with those physical abilities posted above.  
>Take a moment to appreciate that fact above.<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14 Earth's Monsters

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Okay, now lets see some sweat!" Naruto shouted out as he started to jog around the ship with Hanabi following after him, and Hinata following after her. They had been travelling for a good while now, waiting for the the Earth with the Dragon's balls to show up. They didn't know which Earth was the Earth they were looking for, so they were deciding to start with the closest and make their way towards the farthest away.

"Yeah, I would like to see you sweat." Hanabi grumbled to herself when she was reminded of how much physical stamina Naruto had. He could continue this training for days and not get exhausted like them.

"You wanna try turning into a frog? Because I can do that you know... turn you into a frog." Naruto reminded her as he mimed placing his hand on her head. Using the Turning into a Frog Technique he could turn people into frogs, despite being a toad summoner the technique turned the enemy in frogs strangely enough.

That was another thing... if he ever fought an opponent that he couldn't beat normally... he could just turn them into a Frog and step on them.

Man, he LOVED Ninjutsu. The Ninja Arts were SO freaking HAX that it was hilarious.

Fighting a regenerator that didn't stay down? Hit them with a good old Rasenshuriken, that was instint kill right there... or even worse, taken away the enemies ability to move for the rest of their natural life... which would not be that long considering that the cells would quickly die off moments later. Up that a bit, and normal enemies would be disintegrated, or the blades of the shuriken part would dismember them.

Fighting a person that thinks that they were the best... turn them into a Frog.

Fighting against a tough opponent? Use Scorch Release and kill them by evaporating all of the water in their body.

Hard enemy to beat? Spit Lava or Acid in their faces, then see how tough they were with a melted head.

Get half of your chest blasted off... if you have the First Hokage's cells and Tailed Beast chakra in your body use that regeneration ability and heal your chest in moments. Lucky for Naruto, he had BOTH of these so unless he got his head cut off he would die from no injuries. Madara had gotten his chest destroyed, and cut in have at the waist and healed moments later from both of those using the Ten Tails chakra in combination with Hashirama's cells. Naruto had Kurama's chakra, his own Uzumaki strong life force, and Hashirama's cells in his body... so he was pretty much safe from physical injury.

Contsipated? One Thousand Years of Death clears that up.

Taken on a Bullshit opponent? Truth-Seeking Ball that mother fucker, since it cancels regeneration abilities and prevents healing for those without special chakra like Naruto... instint kills all around.

Your opponent has an army? Well, use the Shadow Clone jutsu and gain an army of your own.

If you can't beat you opponent, then spit out a large cloud of poison that can kill grown men in seconds with a mere whiff of the potent poison. Heck, screw the poison, kill people with healing techniques by cutting their hearts from the inside of their chest.

"You're drolling." Hinata pointed out to Naruto, and he ran face first into a wall and landed on his ass moments later. Wiping the drool from his chin, he chuckled to himself.

"Sorry, just thinking of all of the awesome Ninjutsu in the world left to learn." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"Oh yes, because YOU need more strength. Lets see, nothing cut instant death and cutting your head off can kill you... and maybe even the head thing won't kill you. You can insantly kill or seal away anyone you fight... yes, lets give you MORE power. No, lets just forget the fact that you are able to outspeed people that can TELEPORT." Hanabi said sarcastically as she continued to run in 17 times normal gravity with relative ease. Hinata was still having to use one of her arms to cover the underside of her bust to keep herself in comfort, but other than that she was just fine as well.

"Well, my unfortunate apprentice... you seem to have a bug on your shoulder. Why don't you tell Master Naruto what is itching at your ass?" Naruto questioned, with Hanabi huffing and sitting down on the ground in front of him. Hinata slyly went over to the gravity controller and set it back down to 1, and the immense pressure of her breasts was lifted straight away.

"When are we going to get to some REAL training?" Hanabi asked with a slightly bothered expression.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned dumbly.

"You know, some real training. So far I only learned how to make my Byakugan stronger, fuse with people, and trained in higher gravity. When am I going to learn some real techniques?" Hanabi asked, with Naruto shrugging.

"One, we are in space and I don't know if you can breath in space... so Ninjutsu and big Taijutsu training are a no go right now. Genjutsu, not my biggest forte... I can do it now, but I prefer not to. Summoning a 50 foot toad in a 20 foot room... not smart. That is like sticking your hand in somebodies mouth and summoning a 50... shit I just thought of another way to kill people." Naruto said with blinking eyes. If he bit his thumb and stuck his hand in a person's mouth, then he could actually KILL people by summoning giant toads inside of his opponents body and either blowing their heads off or just plain blowing them up.

"Cool, but still not what I wanted... when am I going to learn some cool Ninjutsu? Senjutsu? Something like that?" Hanabi asked, before a beebing noise was heard. Hinata sighed, before she got up and started to check and blinked.

"Looks like we are minutes away from Earth-6, and they had satelites that tell us that... we will be landing on something call London Bridge. At out speed, we will more than likely make it fall down when we land... and it is above water." Hinata said as she looked at some pictures of where they were going to be landing.

"Wait... it's already falling down." Hanabi corrected when she showed that the picture of London Bridge showed that it was on fire and falling down.

"London Bridge is falling down?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Falling down." Hanabi confirmed for him.

"Falling down." Hinata said moments later as she replotted a landing destination for them that wasn't in the water.

"London Bridge is falling down... My fair lady." Naruto said to himself with a furrowed brow. For some reason he felt like he had just made somebodies day by saying that. He didn't know why, but he felt the urge to laugh at himself for making that strange jokish thing.

"Why is London Bridge on fire?" Hanabi finally questioned in a serious manner.

"No clue, but it looks like people are... eating people and fighting some kind of war. Naruto, I know what you are going to say... maybe we should... nevermind." Hinata said when she noticed how excited that Naruto seemed to be. Not about the eating people thing, that was disturbing and disgusting. He just had the feeling that he was going to be finding a good opponent soon, anyway, this was a great chance to end the war that was seeming to be going down on the ground on Earth-6 anyway.

"I changed out course, though we are going to crash into some sort of large balloon in the sky... a blimp I think they are called." Hinata stated to them as she finished picking their landing zone, which would have them crashing into a blimp before they hit the ground.

"Why are you so excited?" Hanabi asked with a raised eyebrow while looking at Naruto.

"I feel something... a person with SUCH strong negative emotions, that WANTS to die... I am excited!" Naruto said with a large grin on his face.

"What?" Hinata asked with a narrowed gaze.

"This feeling, it's so inhuman and dark... but not altogether evil. I feel a person that wants to die, but wants to fight... I sense it. The darkness in his soul screams his name, the MANY desperate souls inside of him seeking that he be killed... Alucard!" Naruto said with a growing grin on his face.

Alucard... Naruto was coming for you!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Saiyan's have the same natural lifespan as humans, they just stay youthful longer than humans.**_

_**Hax Jutsu: Rasenshuriken creates countless microscopic wind blades that sever ALL nerve channels in the targets body, even Tsunade admitted that the damage by this attack can not be healed. The Sage Art: Rasenshuriken takes it a step further and disintegrates the enemy, ignoring all forms of durability and destroying at a molecular. **_  
><em><strong>The Rasenshuriken has many more power ups, but these two are more than enough to qualify as Hax.<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15 Blood

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Wow, this place has fallen low. I bet this place could have been a great city... and most of the life has already been wiped out." Naruto commented as he raised his hand and summoned forth a golden orange Rasenshuriken. He could feel this Alucard growing closer and closer at a reasonable pace. Nothing as fast as the Raikage, but the speed was an impressive one when compared to the average person. Many times faster actually, but not up to what those like Kakashi, Guy, Rock Lee, Sasuke, Killer B, the Raikage, Naruto himself... well it wasn't up to the standard that Naruto was used to.

Naruto was currenly using his Magnet Release to repell and control all of the small metal things that these ghoul-like creatures were firing at him. They showed no signs of REAL life to them, so when Naruto sent their metall shells back at them and blew their heads off he wasn't even fazed by it. He had fought immortal zombies before, that could heal instantly from any damage done to them. Instantly, like in seconds they went from completely and utterly destroyed, to back to perfect shape. Yet, his Planetary Rasengan and Rasenshuriken actually did SO much damage to the immortal zombies that they healed slower than normal. It took time for them to heal from the damage those attacks did.

"Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm." Hinata said as she gave a palm thrust and sent a powerful shockwave from the palm of her right hand that shot out and cleared an entire street of over 300 of these ghouls. They were turned into bloody mush on the streets and buildings from the power behind her palm attack, which had once deflected something that could palm a mountain in it's hand. These tiny things were completely destroy by her thrusting her palm at them, and they weren't getting close to hitting Naruto, Hinata, or Hanabi who were just walking through the blood soaked streets and destroying the ghouls without a care.

"Kaiten!" Hanabi gave out a shout as she spun at speed easily going up to the rotation top speed that Neji had achieved, 745.6 miles per hour, by 10 times and deflected every single ghoul that had jumped at her, and all of their weapons that were fired. She carved a path of destruction where she walked, and the ground around her was destroyed by the spinning blue shell of chakra that she created around her body. She stopped spinning and she saw that she had painted the area around her red.

"These things die... really easily." Naruto commented as he threw his Rasenshuriken and expanded it's size so that it filled up the entire street and continued to fly... and fly... and cut up ghouts filling the streets... and fly. The entire street in front of Naruto was soon cleared of all ghouls, leaving behind mutilated and re-dead bodies of the freshly killed creatures. The Rasenshuriken continued to fly, and then it cut a building in half, and then 30 buildings after that, and then it expanded again and stopp flying as it absorbed all of the nearby buildings in it's blast radius, before churning them into nothing after getting sucked into the orange ball in the middle. The sphere and blades continued to grow in size, until the attack itself gained the size of a mountain. Then when it disipated it felt a mountain sized chunk gouged out of the ground below, an entire section of the city missing at this point.

"They are jumping from the rooftops now." Hinata commented as her Byakugan detected many ghouls raining down on them from above.

"You saw them first, you take care of it." Naruto respounded with a wave of his hand. Hinata smiled in a dry way, figuring that he would leave the small fries to them. He seemed to be waiting for his opponent to show up after all, and he raised his hand above his head and created an Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan the size of a large house, before he shoved it into a building. The Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan expanded to the size of a mountain, before it started to push itself out and destroy everything that was in it's path with Naruto watching the damage. All of his techniques were larger and more powerful at a base level than after the war. His normal Rasengan was the size of a Big Ball Rasengan, his Big Ball Rasengan was the size of an Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan, and his Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan was 3 times it's normal size and could destroy a mountain range if he let it explode.

As it was, the ghoul infested city was soon reduced to a small portion of it's original size when half of the city was destroyed by the Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan... and then when the technique exploded out of the city, the resulting explosion cleared a good portion of the rest of the city. As it was, the city had been reduced to a tenth of it's original size in seconds.

"You see, THAT is the kind of thing I want to learn. I want to blow stuff up with awesome explosion." Hanabi mentioned to Naruto, while Hinata palm thrusted the nearest building and sent it flying in an explosion of debree, destroying all of the ghouls in the air that were going after them with it.

"Hinata seems to be doing fine without-" Naruto started, before Hinata started to go through handsigns at a rapid rate.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bullet!" Hinata called out as she spat a large flame that burnt through many buildings with the screams of ghouls being heard as she complete incinerated many corpses and buildings that got in her way. The buildings around those flaming buildings caught fire, and many of them exploded and caught more buildings on fire. Hinata just destroyed the city from 10 percent of it's original size to a smaller 5 percent of what it once was.

"Oh right, she was promoted to Jonin after mastering her Fire and Lightning affinities... whoops. Well, still... fine, I'll teach you a jutsu." Naruto commented dryly. Hinata looked at them with a raised eyebrow, before she shrugged when she saw Hanabi give Naruto a hug, before she swung her leg out and used the back of her foot to knock a ghoul's head clear off.

Can't sneak up on a Byakugan user, even if they had their eyes closed. They could literally see out of the back of their heads.

"Oh look, blimps that give off an evil presence to them... let's kill them." Naruto said as he raised his hand a little and created a Rasenshuriken... with blue flames leaking out of the sides of the ball itself. Naruto threw the attack, and in a second it went through the air and destroyed the few blimps that were in the sky without any trouble whatsoever. The great explosions from the blimps raining down on the earth below. Since most of the city had been reduced to nothing more than flat ground at this point, Naruto and his companions saw it explode a second time.

"I see two people coming at us, and one of them is a lot like the ghouls... but kind of alive." Hinata commented to Naruto, who raised an eyebrow when he saw two people coming through the fire and flames.

"Not to mention that one creepy male thing you killed with your last attack, I put the total number of human casuality from us at... 1 I think." Hanabi stated when she remembered the strange and insane-like human signature that had been wiped out by Naruto's Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan.

"I am okay with that." Naruto said when he got a look at the two people that stopped in front of them. The first was a platinum blond haired woman with tanned skin wearing glasses wearing some form of uniform on. She was a rather... gender neutral woman that didn't give off that great of a sense of being a woman.

"Hey look, a police girl with big titties. Those things are almost as big as sisters!" Hanabi pointed out the second girl. This one giving off a police girl vibe, having crazed blond hair and red eyes. She had her left arm missing, with a sort of blood and dark energy coming out of the stump like a wing.

"... We come in peace." Naruto said while giving a peace sign.

"Peace!? You just destroyed 95 percent of London!" The first woman in front shouted in annoyance at him, while Hinata gave a palm thrust at the remaining buildings and destroyed them as well.

"100 percent, we just destroyed 100 percent of London actually. Not like it was in such great shape when we got here on our space ship." Naruto pointed out towards the Attack Sphere that was not a far distance away. The outside was indestructable, so it was safe from the onslaught of attacks that it had just taken.

"He has a point Ms Integra." The big tittied police girl pointed out, with Naruto pointing at her.

"See, the Police Girl agrees." Naruto commented, and the police girl raised her hand.

"My name is actually Seras... and who are you if I may ask?" Seras asked with an excited smile on her face.

"Hanabi Hyuga, this is Hinata Hyuga, and this is Master Naruto Uzumaki. My teacher." Hanabi introduced them, with Hinata giving a small wave.

"We're aliens." Hinata commented lightly.

"Human aliens, we come from a different Earth that we fondly call the Elemental Nations. We are on a training journey through out the universe to fight strong opponents. Any of you know a guy named Alucard?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face. Integra seemed to be amused by what he just said for a second, the second that he mentioned Alucard, before she frowned when she saw the pure destruction all around them.

"I'm sorry, but Master isn't here right now. I would love to fight you if-" Seras started, before she felt a wave of pure and unadulterated power roll over her and her alone. She fell to her knees and saw herself on a cross, with stakes through her heart and head. Just as quickly as the feeling of death came over her, it passed seconds later when she looked up towards the happy blue eyes of Naruto.

"No thanks, but I won't settle for you. I can tell a person's strength just by sensing them, and you aren't worth my time. You aren't even worth Hinata or Hanabi's time. Sorry to say this, but by the standards of my people... you're too weak to give me a fun fight." Naruto told her with a sorry look of pity on his face. She was obviously a regenerator, but he was multiple moves that defeated regenerators, and she seemed to have have the same kind of healing factor as him. For him, as long as he had chakra he could heal from nearly anything, the only reason he had lost his right arm was because he had been out of chakra at the time of losing it... and sense then his healing factor had been extremely boosted by the Hashirama Senju cells in his body.

A small bit of his chakra could heal having his entire chest blown up with ease.

Her healing seemed to be based on the number of things she had in her body, so just killing her over and over seemed to be the way to kill her.

"Hahaha, my bad." Seras said with a weak chuckle, stepping back away from Naruto.

"I am fine with waiting for my opponent to come to me. Your planet speaks of his evil, and he has cast a shadow on he darkness of the planet. Even this planet aknowledges him as the strongest person... the strongest Vampire on the planet. The natural energy of the planet tells me of the Legend of the 'Immortal' Alucard." Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

Immortality... such a thing was more of a curse than a blessing. Even the Immortal Kakuzu admitted that it wasn't a real thing. Undying from age was one thing, that was just not being affected by the passage of time... but everything could be killed. It was only a matter of finding out how to kill it and keep a person dead for good, and in the case of this... Alucard it seemed that the planet had records of him tainting it for hundreds of years. Just by feeling the natural energy, once more not chakra, of this planet Naruto was filled with visions of this Alucard and how he fought. How he achieved his 'immortality' and what it would take to kill him.

The man had killed millions of people in his lifetime, so Naruto would feel no guilt killing this man either.

Of course, the world around them didn't think of Alucard as a man... it thought of him as a monster amongst the monsters of this planet.

Naruto looked around him and saw all of the wreckage of the city around him, well the destroyed city and the crater that was 90 percent of the city. Naruto created a Rasenshuriken, before he threw it at the wreckage and destroyed that as well, turning the city of London into a flat ground for the coming battle.

"Come on out Alucard! I can sense you in the shadows!" Naruto demanded as he stood up to his full height. Out of the shadows a man appeared with a large grin on his face as he stood in front of Integra and Seras, with Naruto grinning at him as well.

Alucard was a tall man that stood at the same height as Naruto, over 6 feet tall easily, with a slightly lanky physique. He had shoulder length wild black hair, and pale skin with burning red eyes staring at Naruto. He wore a black suit on, under a blood red trench coat with white gloves on his hands. In each hand were the same kind of weapon that Naruto has seen many of those ghouls holding, but these were smaller, fitting in a single hand. He gave off a dark feeling, but Naruto wasn't that bothered by it... at all actually. Not even Hinata or Hanabi were bothered by the feeling of death this guy gave off. The killing intent of Madara and the Ten-Tails... and Kaguya... and Sasuke... there were a good few people that could give off a more evil presence than this guy.

"Master, Police Girl... thank you for keeping my guest company, but I will take it from here." Alucard told them with a certain kindness in his tone.

"Hanabi, Hinata... got to the ship and wait for me. I want to enjoy this for as long as possible, I'll meet up with you later." Naruto said, and both Hanabi and Hinata blurred out of vision, actually surprising Alucard by their superhuman speed as they appeared at the Attack Sphere. Hinata entered the Attack Sphere, while Hanabi vanished again and appeared in front of Alucard.

"Give Naruto a good fight okay. Otherwise this whole trip will have been a waste, and try not to die too quickly." Hanabi expressed her utter belief in Naruto. She vanished from view again and appeared at the Attack Sphere, before she entered it as well. The lift closed, and the Attack Sphere launched high up into the air, before stopping and floating in place a mile up. Naruto grinned at Alucard, who regained his composure at seeing a human able to move at such high speed naturally.

"So... lets get this started!" Naruto called out as he stood still and waited for Alucard to make the first move.

"Yes... lets." Alucard said as he looked at Naruto seriously.

"Alucard, release control arch restriction zero." Integra stated to Alucard as she started to walk away. Alucard went serious and let a blue stream of energy out of his mouth, with Naruto watching without doing anything.

"I am... the Bird of Hermes." Alucard started, and Naruto felt a change around them as something started to happen. Alucard held his hands apart and his hair seems to grow longer. "Here standith the bird of Hermes! Eating my wings! To keep myself tame." Alucard said as blood and black energy started to release from his body, and a great wealth of power from deep inside of him was brought to the surface. The number of souls inside of Alucard that had been screaming out for revenge were silenced as they were released into the world through the blood and power around Alucard, whose form was hidden.

Naruto swung his arm and destroyed a group of playing cards that were flung from the darkness, before he caught one small metal shell that shot at him with a blue streak behind it. The blood shot up into the air, and eyes in the blood started to open up that looks just like Alucard's eyes. It crashed into the ground and started to spread out all around Alucard, who was still hidden away from sight. Arms and head started to come out of the blood, as corpses began to crawl from the depths of the power and groan in pain as they were forced up into the world again. Undead horses with glowing red eyes raised from the ground as well, with armored men with glowing red eyes on top of them holding spears.

Naruto could finally see Alucard near the back of the army of... with Naruto's sensing ability he would place the army at over 3 million dead strong. Over 3 million actually, but there were no more souls inside of Alucard's body that demanded revenge, showing that he had released them all. Now only a single soul was inside of his body, his own soul, and it shouted his real name loud enough for Naruto to hear. Now Alucard was a man with a goatee wearing black steel armor all over his body, with a black cape with a red interior. He had a sword by his side, and those 'guns' by his other side as well. His hair grew longer and became more wild than before. Undead soilders also started to appear around him as well, and Naruto raised his above his head as all of the millions started to come at him like a unified force.

"Lava Release: Wind Style: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken." Naruto called out as a LARGE, bigger than a house, sized Rasenshuriken appeared above his head. The core of the Rasenshuriken was filled to the brim with molten, red hot, burning lava that was so hot that even the the orange wind blades of the rasenshuriken were emitting steam from the pure heat of the attack. Naruto flicked his wrist, and the attack started to soar towards the armor, growing size size and melting, disintegrating, all of the army that were charging towards him.

A normal Lava Release: Rasenshuriken could chop down the tree form of the Shinju, and that was large enough that the trunk was the same length as entire mountain ranges. The army of the undead were no match for his attack as he cut through the army like a VERY hot shuriken through an army of warm butter soilders. He purposely slowed the attack so that Alucard could be able to fly into the air and not get hit by the attack as his army was wiped out in seconds, and when the attack expanded the entire battlefield was covered in lava that soon hardened at an unnatural rate into black earth. Alucard came down from the air and landed on the hardened lava, looking at Naruto with surprise in his eyes.

He had NEVER fought somebody that had a skill like that before.

"Are you a man or a monster?" Alucard asked as he started to draw his sword from it's sheath, and Naruto made a Stone Sword appear in his hand.

"I am a man, and the person I wanted to fight is you... not your now dead army of the dead. Now come... Vlad Tepes." Naruto said with a small grin on his face as he looked at the surprised Alucard. Alucard blurred out of sight, and Naruto raised the Stone Sword and blocked the sword strike from Alucard. The first strike was just a test, and Naruto didn't even struggle under the above normal force that Alucard had at his disposal. The shockwave that formed around them was not one made from their swords, but their killer intent was so powerful that it started to affect the world around them physically.

Naruto grinned.

This might be pretty fun!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Jinchuriki gain powers from having a Tailed Beast inside of them, and even without that Tailed Beast they keep the power they gain.**_  
><em><strong>Shukaku: Magnet Release and Curse Markings (Wind and Earth Release and Sealing)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Matatabi: Blue Flames (More powerful Fire Release)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Isobu: Coral creation and Mist (Water Release) + Hiden Jutsu style<strong>_  
><em><strong>Son Goku: Lava Release (Fire and Earth Release)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kokuo: Boil Release (Fire and Water Release)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Saiken: Bubble Ninjutsu and corrosive alkali (Water Release and Acid)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Chomei: Flight (Flying) + Hiden Jutsu style<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gyuki: Ink Creation (Create Ink)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kurama: Quicker Regeneration and Negative Emotion Sensing (Healing and Sensing)<strong>_


	16. Chapter 16 A Chance

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Naruto was frowning.

Fighting with Alucard so far, in their still ongoing fight, was fun and all. He was not being pushed as far as he wanted to be pushed by the fighting. He was fending off Alucard's sword strikes with ease, having opted to stop using a sword himself as he simply changed to a kunai and blocked before redirecting each sword strike. The sword was made of a normal, civilian, steel so it wasn't up to par with a ninja made kunai. It looked like an impressive sword, but the sword was still of an inferior quality to the swords that Samurai from his planet used, or the kunai that he used in a fight.

Naruto raised his hand when Alucard grinned and switched to his guns, regaining the form he had arrived in without losing any of the power he had. His sword vanished, and with the two guns in his hands he unleashed a volley of bullets at Naruto. Naruto used a pulse of Magnet Release to stop the bullets in mid-air, before he turned them around and made the bullets fly at Alucard at 5 times their original speed. Alucard was peppered by his own bullets as blood exploded from his body and he was sent flying back rolling across the dirty ground while staining it with his blood. Metalic weapons were useless against people with the Magnet Release, sword, guns, bullets... anything really could be used against the user if they were fighting a Magnet Release user.

He felt sorry for any worlds that used _swords_ as their main form of weapon. Defeating them would be as easy as breathing.

Alucard's blood flew towards him and repaired his body in seconds, even his clothes being repaired as he stood back up with a wicked grin on his face.

"You have magic hands kid, wanna see me pull a hellhound from a hat?" Alucard asked loudly as he materialized a red wide rimmed hat and a large creature formed from glowing red shadows with dozens of eyes and a large mouth rushed out of the hat and flew towards Naruto. Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hand, before he smashed it into the hellhound and the creature was destroyed by the spiralling sphere's grinding chakra that turned it into a puddle of blood on the ground. The blood flew towards Alucard as he brought it back to himself, before he was impaled through the head by a kunai that landed in the ground behind him. Even without his souls he had a high regeneration ability based in blood and shadows, but he could be killed much easier without the souls it would seem.

Naruto appeared in front of Alucard just as he looked up from the blood pouring down his face. Naruto kicked Alucard in the chest, and the man's chest exploded into a puddle of blood. His durability, while stronger than a human's, wasn't all that strong since he was being pierced by bullets and blades with ease. Naruto was starting to worry that this was a woefully overestimated opponent who relied on his regeneration and surprises for his style of fighting. Alucard's hand came up at speeds faster than the normal human eye could see, and Naruto grabbed his wrist before he snapped it and punched Alucard in the shoulder, showing that as well and turning him into a rapidly healing bloody mush standing.

"You have some fancy regeneration." Naruto said as he took the time to dodge the bullets that Alucard fired at him from near point-blank range. Bullets were NOWHERE near the speed that A or Killer Bee could run at their top speeds, and Naruto was faster than both of them. Heck, even the two of them were no match for the Third Raikage, and Naruto had blitzed that fucker... and even the Third Raikage had nothing of Madara, Guy with the 8 Gates open, or Rock Lee and Naruto was faster than them. The fastest person he had ever met was Kaguya, with and without her teleporting skills. She had been able to fend off an army of his clones going at high speeds in hand to hand combat before being overwhelmed for a moment. Sasuke could teleport, so he didn't count that as speed... he still dodged and countered it though.

"Thank you, always happy to impress." Alucard mocked sarcastically as he pointed his guns at Naruto, his body finished regenerating from the damage. Alucard was MUCH stronger than the normal human, faster than them as well. But considering the fact that even Kakashi could destroy rock with his hand hands, and was an expert in hand to hand from his many spars with Guy... he wasn't all that impressive when compared to other people. His abilities were interesting though, and he seemed to have a deep respect for people that could hold their own or defeat him. He wasn't angry that Naruto was winning their fight, instead he seemed overjoyed that Naruto was beating him.

That was kind of strange, but Naruto could understand it.

The top was a lonely place, when nobody could engage in fun combat with you... things got boring. You wanted a person strong enough to beat you to show up.

"You're a fun opponent, if only because putting you down is such a freaking pain in the ass." Naruto commented dryly as he created a Planetary Rasengan in his hands, golden in color, before he appeared in front of Alucard and thrust it into his gut. A golden rush of colorful tornados lauched Alucard farf away and continued to damage him with the violent rotations of the technique that did extreme damage on the smallest of scales. The Planetary Rasengan was an S-Class jutsu for a reason.

Even the Edo Tensei shinobi, who could heal from complete disintegration at a molecular level in seconds, had their healing factors reduced to taking long periods of time to regenerate from this attack. Alucard was rolling on the ground even after the attack ending, splashing his blood all over the place before coming to a stop with his blood continuing to spread in a puddle. Alucard started to stand up as he was healing... MUCH slower than he had ever healed before. The damage done was so great, that it was taking 100 times the normal effort it took to heal from normal effort. Thus it was taking 100 times longer to heal from the attack, and Alucard was freaking loving it!

"It's been awhile since I have seen so much of my own blood... and didn't let the opponent hit me. For a Man, you are a Monster." Alucard commented with a grin shining with his pearly white teeth.

"For a Monster, you wish to die like a Man." Naruto said right back to Alucard, who frowned as he stood on slightly shaky legs. Most of his torso was still completely destroyed, and chunks of his face, arms, and legs were missing and slowly healing. At the moment he couldn't do much to attack with any real chance of hitting Naruto. Alucard couldn't predict Naruto's movements like a normal person, because when he tried to read Naruto's mind all he got was the sound of snoring coming from him. Without the ability to predict what the opponent was going to do, he was actually left to rely on just his normal reflexes and battle experience. He had worked casual mind reading into his fighting style, so for an opponent whose mind he couldn't read to come up.

For this same person to use an energy that slowed down his healing.

For this SAME person to have techniques with the ability to kill him.

He knew he was outmatched, and as much as he wished to die by the hands of a man with the same amount of pride and skill as the one in front of him... he felt like he wanted to put up as much of a fight as possible. He didn't want to die and be forgotten by this opponent as just some bug that needed to be stepped on.

"The only way for a Monster to die, without a bigger Monster taking it's place is for a Man to kill the monster. Monsters will always exist as long as those fighting those monsters are monsters. Only Man can put an end to monsters." Alucard stated as his legs and arms finished healing, but his torso and face was still severely damaged from the last attack.

"You have killed a lot of people in the search for the one that will kill you, and even though you are still alive... you love and respect mankind as a whole because they had the potential to kill you. You know that one day, somebody would have the strength of will and desire to finish you. When two warriors clash, they can feel inside of the hearts of each other... can you feel my heart?" Naruto asked Alucard, who frowned at that.

He couldn't do that.

"No, I couldn't do that." Alucard admitted, wondering where this was going.

"See, if you were stronger you would be able to do that. The difference between our raw power, strength, and skill is just too high for you to understand me. While I can understand you. So come, try and hear me." Naruto stated as he finished let Alucard heal. Alucard just rushed towards Naruto again, flitting faster than the normal person while shooting at Naruto. Naruto cut the bullets in half, before he stopped them with his Magnet Release and used twice the number of bullets that Alucard shot to pepper him with his own ammo. Alucard continued to run at Naruto, who grinned a little.

High pain tolerance, though he had already figured that out.

Naruto jumped into the air when his shadow morphed and a hellhound jumped up from the ground at him. Naruto noted that Alucard could control shadows as well, and as Alucard jumped high into the air with gravity barely affecting him, he noted that Alucard could levitate by a small degree. Naruto formed a single clone of himself that kicked and destroyed the hellhound, surprising Alucard by the previously unshown ability. So far he had yet to see Naruto create even a single clone during combat, so he hadn't been expecting the ability.

The clone of Naruto placed his hand on Alucard's forehead, before the vampire was turned into a frog moments later and landed on the ground. The original Naruto landed on the ground, and the clone dispelled on it's own. Naruto stared down at the shocked frog, before he stepped on it with a squish. The frog turned into shadows, before quickly reforming into Alucard now that it had been done extensive damage to.

"You're abilities... they are REALLY hax you know that?" Alucard asked with a twitching eye, while Naruto shrugged.

"Your regeneration is bullshit, I would have killed you so many times by now if you didn't have that." Naruto commented back to Alucard, who grinned at the unfriendly yet also friendly banter between them.

Naruto ceated a clone of himself, before he held his hand out and created scrolls from nothing. Each scroll was labelled with a different name, with Alucard looking at them with sharp eyes.

Rasengan, Twin Rasengan, Mini Rasengan, Planetary Rasengan, Big Ball Rasengan, Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan, Big Ball Spirally Serial Zone Spehere, Ultra-Many Spiralling Serial Spheres, Wind Release: Rasengan, Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, Mini-Rasenshuriken, Wind Release: Repeated Rasenshuriken, Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken, Big Ball Rasenshuriken, Shadow Clone Jutsu, Sage Training.

"What... what are you doing in the middle of a battle?" Alucard asked as he stood up to full height with a slightly disturbed appearance.

"Because, I might be a Man... but by your standards I am a God among Men. I'm not the one that you should die to... and I'm going to give you a chance at redemption. If you truly want to die by the end of this second chance... then you will have your killer. You will raise your killer, teach him these techniques, and repent for your sins by living... and when your killer is strong enough... and you feel like you still wish to die. Then you will have somebody closer to your level to kill you." Naruto stated as he placed his hands together and created a small bag and started to load the scrolls inside of it. Alucard looked at Naruto in confusion the entire time, while Naruto smiled at Alucard lightly.

"What... nobody has that kind of power." Alucard stated to Naruto, who pointed his hand to his right side as the bag was finished being packed.

"Kekkei Mora: Yomotsu Hirasaka." Naruto said as the fabric of space and time was ripped, and a black portal opened up.

"Hmmm?" Alucard questioned, while Naruto grinned.

"Awhile back, when I figured this technique out. I learned that I could create my own dimensions, so I created several dimensions exactly like my own and placed them in a time freeze. My own parents died on the night of my birth, but I always wondered... what is there was somewhere there for the young me? So Vlad Tepes, do you want a second chance... serve and raise a new Master that might one day kill you should you truly believe you desire it?" Naruto asked Alucard, who looked at the portal, before looking back at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"You would let me raise a copy of you? Just like that?" Alucard asked, with Naruto shaking his head.

"Yes and nope at the same time, you have another form... a form that I think would be much better suited for a male Master. Form doesn't mean anything to you does it?" Naruto asked with crossed arms, and Alucard looked at him with a dumbfounded stare.

"Girlycard? You want me to take that form, not asking how you even know about it... but why?" Alucard asked as he looked at the portal.

"You are creepy, cool but creepy, looking in your normal form. What person would trust to let YOU care for a child? Anyway, I think a male servant serving a male master is freaking weird. When I use the Telescope Technique to look into that world, I don't want to accidently see you naked... I would rather see a chick naked." Naruto said with an unashamed grin on his face.

...

"Hahahahahaha! Now YOU are the most outspoken, and interesting human I have ever seen! A literal god amongst me is right, you call the shots and lay down the law! You say what you want, and don't care who hears. I would love to one day die by the hands of the other you." Alucard said as he started to change shape as he was covered in red and black energy with eyes. His forms started to shrink, and become more feminine in nature. When the transformation stopped, the new form, while also being an older form, of Alucard appeared.

Standing now a few inches shorter than Naruto was the female form of Alucard, with even lighter skin than the previous Alucard, but the same rougher personality visible. Red eyes still shined but with a sharper feminine shape to them. Wild black hair became long and straight black hair, with straight cut bangs across her forehead, just under the eyebrows. The color scheme that he, not she, had been wearing completely changed as well. Wearing a white suit with a black undershirt and a red tie instead of a black suit and red covercloat, even the red coat was replaced by a long white hackeyt. The white gloves stayed the same, but instead of the demonic red symbol... an Uzumaki swirl that Naruto wore on his arm was shown. She still wore pants, but now they were white in color. Finally, sitting on top of her head was a strange furred hat, and a white scarf around the back of her beck.

Alucard had went from a tall and lanky, not lean by lanky, male to a still rather tall and more feminine lanky female.

"... If you have a male voice, that would be just so freaking perfect." Naruto mused with a small grin on his face as he tossed Vlad Tepes, ex-Alucard and now Girlycard, the bag of scrolls for his other self to be trained using.

"My voice is still deep, yes." Girlycard stated with a manic smirk on her face, with Naruto stepped aside and letting Girlycard make the choice of if she really wanted to do this.

"Here you are, a second chance at earning the right to live... maybe you will learn a few things about being human while you are at it." Naruto said with a wave of his hand, while Girlycard started to walk forward through the portal, but sent a look to Naruto.

...

"Thank you, I will never forget this great service you did. Naruto Uzumaki, you have my respect." Girlycard said to Naruto who just grinned and nodded as the portal closed behind Girlycard.

Everyone deserved a second chance.

This was Alucard... Girlycard... Vlad Tepes... Girlycard's second chance.

Naruto hoped that she didn't waste it.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Yep, I just did that. I had Naruto the Human Alien be a prolouge to ANOTHER fic without even being finished yet! I am the first to do this! The new fic with be Naruto the Vampire's Master.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Alucard actually can change gender, and he does so without hesitation. He even states that form has no meaning to him. Girlycard is like Naruko though, with no canon name. The fans named her, and the name stuck.**_


	17. Chapter 17 Question Answering

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Skip this if you don't want to read it, but don't complain about it being here. I will ignore your complaints. These are also things that will help other people write fanfictions, so it has a good purpose being here. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Questions Answered Time<strong>_

_**This is a canon questions some people have been asking 'Is Naruto still the Jinchuriki of all of the Tailed Beasts?' and you will find that the answer... is yes.**_

_**'Chakra from every one of you has already seeped little by little into Naruto. You could say that Naruto is kind of like your meeting place. Whenever there's something you want to discuss you can all meet up and talk with one another using your chakra that's inside of Naruto' - Quote from Sage of Six Paths**_  
><em><strong>'As of now you are the Jinchuriki of every single one of the Tailed Beasts.' - Quote from Sasuke<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Whatever the case may be, you are different than my mother. Even with the chakra of all of the Tailed Beasts, you won't become like she did.' - Quote from Sage of Six Paths<strong>_

_**'How much chakra does Naruto have?'**_

_**At the start of the war Naruto was having his chakra sucked by Kurama when using Sealed Hatred Mode, and he stayed like that for a long time and created Shadow Clones with his chakra being sucked out quicker and quicker. The entire time he was fighting, using extremely high chakra cost Jutsu and creating more Shadow Clones and having more chakra sucked. His clone fighting the Raikage, Tsuchikage, and Mizukage had enough chakra despite how much chakra Naruto had used before now and defeated multiple Kage, used the chakra draining Sage Mode, used Kyuubi's chakra and got it's sucked, and then created around 1000 shadow clones using Big Ball Rasengans. Then he used Sage Mode a second time against Madara, a Rasenshuriken and Ultra-Big Ball Rasengans.**_

_**Naruto battled against 6 Jinchuriki and Obito, using multiple high level Jutsu rapidly and then he had to fight against Son Goku (Tailed Beast) and got swallowed by him. Naruto then created easily OVER 1,000 Shadow Clones to FORCE Son Goku to throw him up from overstuffing his stomach. Then this turned to Naruto teaming up with Kurama, using both of their chakra, to fight 6 full powered Tailed Beasts with Obito having them go with the intention to kill. During his Sage Mode is used, which is exhausting when you stop using it.**_

_**Naruto spent a lot of chakra fighting against Obito, and then later Madara shows up and they start fighting again. Madara starts to drain Naruto of his chakra with the Wood Release techniques, and Naruto breaks out of them. By this time, the Ten Tails has already been pulled out and they start fighting against not only Madara and Obito, but also the Ten Tails. Naruto uses Sage Mode again to defend Kakashi, with Sage Mode draining him of even more power. The Ninja Army then comes, and Naruto has already used Sage Mode once more to measure the strength of the Ten Tails... which Naruto viewed as standing in front of multiple planets while in it's first stage. Naruto starts using high level jutsu again during this fight, standing at the front of the battle the entire time. The Ten Tails takes it's second stage, and Naruto Sage Mode and multiple Rasenshuriken to defend people before Sage Mode runs out and he loses even more chakra.**_

_**When he starts fighting again, Naruto starts to share his chakra as Kurama's chakra (He uses his chakra as a buffer between Kurama's chakra and the other person's chakra) while making more shadow clones. Naruto creates multiple Rasenshuriken and starts to battle once more and Naruto is giving more and more chakra to the army as time goes on, since his chakra is needed to keep them from running out. He was even using HIS chakra to defend them from Obito and Madara's attacks and flames. Then he used even MORE chakra and gave it out to people to defend them from the Tenbenchii.**_

_**Naruto was injured at this point, glared at the Ten Tails in it's healthy second form... and scared the shit out of it with a glare. Naruto stopped giving the army chakra while Sakura healed his injuries he got from defending them. Naruto then immediently started to use high level techniques again when he started to fight after his wounds were healed. Naruto used a High level summoning jutsu to summon a large Gamakichi, and still started to spam Rasenshuriken. Obito became the Ten Tails Jinchuriki, and Naruto and Sasuke teamed up both of them using high chakra costing jutsu one after another against him. Naruto used Sage Mode multiple times, and helped in the forming of a Mountain Sized Rasengan with his father.**_

_**He later has his chakra drained his out his body by the Ten Tails tree form for awhile, which can such a normal ninja so dry that their bodies mummifies in seconds, and after starts give out his chakra and Kurama's chakra to the army AGAIN so that Minato can teleport them... and after that Naruto uses his chakra in combination with Sasuke to destroy a Sword with Planet-Buster level power, before he uses his chakra to rip the Tailed Beasts out of Obtio. After that he uses his Sage Mode and a Big Ball Rasenshuriken. Madara is fully revived, and Naruto has his chakra sucked by Sage Mode again. Naruto fights against Madara for awhile.**_

_**Naruto then has Kurama ripped from him, nearly killing him before he is given Kurama's other half and revived. Naruto uses a more advanced Sage Mode against Madara and a Lava Release: Rasenshuriken to cut down the Ten Tails tree form. Naruto fights Madara with Sasuke, either of them kicking his ass, and then when Madara gets both his eyes Naruto creates Shadow Clones before he uses a Tailed Beast Ball Spiralling Sphere to destroy a field of meteors that were nearly moon sized... and then he uses five more of these attacks to destroy even more meteors.**_

_**Kaguya is reawakened, and Naruto uses Shadows clones and a lot of chakra fists against her... while Sasuke sits back and does little. Naruto and Sasuke both get their chakra drained by Kaguya, and eventually Sasuke gets sent to another world while Naruto fights alone. Naruto created an army of clones again, WAY over 1,000 clones this time, and starts to kick Kaguya's ass forcing her to escape from him and take him seriously. When Sasuke and Naruto team up again, Naruto uses the Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken, the explosion of which is moon sized and the shockwaves planet sized, before he starts to create more Shadow Clones. Kaguya is resealed not long after, and Naruto has to fight Sasuke again.**_

_**During their fight, Naruto fights without the intention to kill, Naruto uses many high ranking Jutsu as well over and over again. It takes nearly a full day of fighting even after all of the before mentioned before Naruto is on his last legs... and even then he has enough chakra to create a Rasengan and defeat Sasuke's chidori that he got the chakra from by stealing Naruto's chakra.**_

_**Now ask... How much chakra does Naruto have? If you took ALL of Naruto's chakra and formed a large attack with it. Then no person if DBZ would be able to withstand the force of the attack just by the sheer size and power behind all of Naruto's collected chakra. Why doesn't Naruto use this power? Because he isn't dumb enough to blow up the planet he is on, or use that kind of power when his friends are around.**_

_**If Naruto had a power level... it would be 'Oh Shit, Are You Fucking STUPID!? Run the fuck away from this guy!' Numbers do NOT do his Power Level justice.**_

_**'Does Genjutsu affect people without Chakra?'**_

_**Yes, Kaguya used her Infinite Tsukuyomi on the world when only she and her sons had chakra. She was the first person to ever even HAVE chakra. Nobody before her had it, not even in a dormant state. Her sons were the first born with chakra, and the Sage of Six Paths GAVE chakra to people. Genjutsu DOES affect people that don't have chakra.**_

_**'How OP are the Truth-Seeking Balls?'**_

_**The Truth-Seeking Balls destroy all matter, and energy is matter. They destroy anything that is created by either energy or physical matter. It doesn't just turn them to dust... it completely erases them from reality. The only type of energy that can touch them is Sage Chakra (Note: Natural Energy and Sage Chakra are different things) and even then it doesn't destroy it. Only people that can USE them, and Sasuke, are immune to their destroying effect. Basically, if you touch a Truth-Seeking Ball... no techinque can save your live.**_

_**'Can Naruto actually use all of these Bloodlines?'**_

_**When the Sage gave Naruto part of his chakra, he also gave Naruto the ability to understand and control any kind of chakra, a universal understanding of chakra. The side effects of this were Naruto gaining perfect chakra control, and learning how to mix multiple types of chakras, and use multiple types of chakras. Naruto is ABLE to use any form of chakra, he just doesn't do that because he has his own style of fighting.**_

_**'There is no way a Rasenshuriken can hurt Goku! His Power Level is too high!'**_

_**More of a bullshit than a question, but Krillian with a power level of around 20,000 cut off Freiza's tail in second form with a power level of OVER 500,000 thousand. Frieza in his full powered Mecha form was killed by future Trunks with a SWORD, a normal sword. The Rasenshuriken cuts at a cellular level in it's BASE form without Senjutsu enhancement. A sword's cutting power is decided by how thin the blade is. Naruto's Rasenshuriken would slice through Goku like a hot knife through warm butter, no matter his power level. Power Level has nothing to do with it.**_

_**'Can Naruto kill Cell and Buu?'**_

_**Yes, Cells ability to regenerate can be negates in two ways. Destroying him completely, or cutting off his ability to regenerate. The Rasenshuriken disconnects the ability to heal by destroying certain parts of every cell in the body. Cell can regenerate if his body won't allow it... and then he will die. Naruto could also just Truth-Seeking Ball him and instantly destroy his entire body. Buu would be trickier, but completely destroy him while leaving nothing left will still work... a Sage Art: Rasenshirken disintegrates things completely... so one hit and bye bye Buu.**_

_**'Is there anyone in DBZ that can actually fight Naruto?'**_

_**Honestly... not really. Naruto has HAX abilities that instantly kill and ignore super durability and the power of the opponent. If he doesn't use this abilities then maybe, but Naruto can react to the speed of teleportation... which is instant. Their attacks can't hit him, but he can hit them. MAYBE Whis or Beerus can put up some sort of fight against Naruto, but once Naruto starts using his instant kill abilities that is the end of it.**_

_**'Can Super Saiyan God beat Naruto, he IS a god?'**_

_**... Super Saiyan God Goku isn't a real god, and got his ass handed to him by Beerus. Yes, Goku can absorb Ki... but Naruto uses Chakra, not Ki so Super Saiyan God Goku loses his biggest advantage in that form. Chakra naturally combines Spiritual energy and Ki into one, and then manipulates them to form different techniques. While Chakra users can absorb Ki and Spiritual energy bases attacks, the opposite is not true because chakra has something else inside of it that Ki doesn't contain.**_

_**DBZ-fans might not like admitting it, and they call people who disagree with them Naruto fanboys, but the facts are facts. Arguing with them only shows ignorance, and the fact of the matter is that I always PROVE my point using facts from BOTH series. Since DBZ-GT was created AFTER the manga had finished, and wasn't cannon... it doesn't count in ANY calculations of strength for CANON abilities.**_

_**Info Dump End**_  
><em><strong>Note: Somebody was trying to threaten me with reporting me if I did this again, and called me a Naruto fanboy... so fuck you bitch. This is all part of the story, not just an authors note so I have done nothing wrong. The Fanfic admins barely delete stories lately anway, so reporting does nothing. Power to the Fanfiction authors who don't fear flames!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**This entire chapter was kind of a Fun Fact**_


	18. Chapter 18 Super Planet?

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters **_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"He is outside of the ship." Hanabi commented dryly when she looked out of the window and saw Naruto standing on nothing as their Attack Sphere was stopped in the middle of some lesser known star set of planets that had no life to them. Hinata rushed over to look outside of the window as well, wondering what Naruto was doing that had him standing outside of the ship like that.

"Why is he standing outside of the ship?" Hinata asked with a raised eyebrow as she tapped on the glass, considering that she was in a space ship with no way to know if they could breath in space or not, she admitted to herself that it might not be the brightest idea. She and Hanabi both blinked when a familiar black ball appeared between Naruto's hands and he squeezed it tightly, before it seemed to shift. They could each sense a rather good sized drain in Naruto's reserves, before he guided the ball at a speed they couldn't track.

This sections of the universe had over 100 unused planets without life, and most of them were visible from the windows of the Attack Sphere.

Those 100 planets... they started to change the direction they were moving within moments before they started to gather towards the black ball that Naruto had thrown. They watched in amazement and horror as two planets collided into each other, before they seemed to collapse in on themselves with molten lava erupting from their cracks, but before they could explode two more planets crashed into them before they condensed even more than before and started to show cracks over the entire four combining planets. The four planets broke apart and started to form a single more dense planet, before another planet collided into it and broke apart, before joining the rest of the planets and scattering over it. It became one withe the quickly growing planet, before a 6th planet rushed and joined on the growing sphere in space.

The planets started to gather faster and 10 of them combined into two seperate planets on the way towards the fused planet, before those two planets collided with and destroyed the fused planet... and all of the chunks of that planet were drawn back by the intense gravity of the black ball at it's center. More and more planets started to join up with it, before the total of planets quickly rose to 60 fused planets forced together into one super planet that just kept growing and growing larger and larger.

Flames gushed through space as the sun itself had it's fire and atmosphere sucked away by the intense gravity, and it helped fuse the planets even more than before with it's fire molding the planet. Naruto had his arms raised up high in the void of space, while more planets started to crash into the planet that he was using his Chibaku Tensei, the Plantery Devastation that he was using to it's utmost ability granted to him by his seemingly infinite chakra reserves. Naruto was grinning visibly as the planets collided with his super planet, before exploding without even damaging the super planet, before being forced to feed the planet more with it's remains from the explosion. This happened many more times until the super planet was 80 times the size of a normal planet.

The flames from the sun started to show mass being added as chunks of material from the star itself were pulled from it and forced towards the super planet, making it even bigger than it was getting from just the planets being involved in this. Hinata counted, and she noticed that she was wrong about there being 100 planets, the real count put it at 127 planets as more of them started to make themselves know by crashing into the super planet from all sided, exploding into small sized, before being pulled towards the super planet and added to it's massive size.

"That girth though." Hanabi commented with a wiggling eyebrow.

"Why is he doing this?" Hinata asked with a raised eyebrow when she saw another few planets break apart before even reaching the planet, as the chunks started to pepper the super planet and once more add to it's size. Hinata and Hanabi looked out of the window facing the sun, before their eyes widened at the strange decrease in size from the star. The star was now only a fraction of the size it had been before, while the last of the planets finished fusing with the super planet and with the sun having been used to increase it's size the final planet was over 150 times the size of a normal planet. Naruto ended his technique, before he created 100 Chibaku Tensei cores and shot them towards the super planet.

Chunks of earth ripped out of the super planet, before they started to shoot up towards the cores and quickly use a small portion of the planet to form 100 moons that would orbit around the super planet. Hanabi looked towards the sun, while Hinata looked in awe at the planet that Naruto had created. While she admired the planet, Hanabi noticed that instead of the super planet rotating around the sun, the sun started to rotate around the super planet thanks to it's much larger size. The super planet was acting like how the sun would normally act, and the sun was spinning the super planet much faster than a normal planet spins around the sun.

"He DID say he wanted to practice with the Chibaku Tensei that 'Old Man Sage' had gifted him." Hanabi told Hinata helpfully, while the girl looked at Naruto placing his hands towards, before he pointed them both at the super planet. The two girls walked as the planet seemed to grow green sections covering great portions of it, while other sections seemed to sink into the ground more like a mighty god was using his palm to push down on the ground. The areas that pushed down started to turn blue as they were filled with water, and both girls were surprised when they saw giant chunks of ground seem to raise up as mountains were formed. This entire time Naruto's chakra was quickly draining, and they could understand why it was draining.

Then, in a show of even more creativity Naruto decided to get a little more... unique with his planet.

The planet started to shift as islands started to rise from the planet and float in the sky, creating a large mass of floating islands that spun in sync with he planet's rotation and had green life on top of them. The water on the planet started to move, before a large river of water started to shoot into the sky and swirl around the planet multiple times, before entering the ocean again, creating a river of water that was always floating in the air.

Hanabi sweatdropped when she looked at a group of islands forming in the middle of the largest ocean.

_This planet is the property of Naruto Uzumaki!_

Hinata sweat dropped for another reason when she looked at the shape of the planet itself. The mountains were formed at the top of the planet and made in the same shape as his hair. The islands were formed near the bottom of the back, but in small lettering. In the middle of the largest section of green were two huge lakes the size of oceans that were shaped and positioned to look like the planet had eyes. On each side of this part of the planet were three long mountain ranged that had no green, taking the form of whisker marks like Naruto had on his face, and between those 'whisker marks' was a desert region shaped like a mouth. Above this was another mountain that took the place of his nose.

Naruto had created a planet in the shape of his head.

Forget about the Hokage Monument, Naruto had the Naruto Planet to prove that he existed. A planet 150 times the size of a normal planet, with flyng islands, rivers, and 100 moons circling it, with a sun rotating around it.

Hinata and Hanabi both face palmed at this, while Naruto placed his hands visibly on his sides with a large grin on his face. Naruto opened up a black rift, before he appeared inside of the ship and closed the rift behind him with a grin on his face.

"I feel good now! Okay, this is going to be SO awesome!" Naruto declared with a large grin on his face, while both Hinata and Hanabi looked at him.

...

"Why?" Hanabi couldn't help but ask, and Naruto looked at them before he took out a piece of paper and gave it to her.

_The Ultimate Challenge!_  
><em>Test your strength in tournament of ultimate proportions! Every single person in the universe will be accepted as a valid participant of this tournament if they can pass through the prelimenary rounds! If you have a desire to fight strong opponents, then be sure to come to and enjoy this tournament of universal proportions!<em>

_All are welcome, but only the few who meet the power minimum will be allowed to enjoy fighting the universe's strongest warriors gathered from everywhere in the universe._

_This is not without reward though, in this tournament all of those that can make it to the Semi-Finals will be given great prizes, and though finalists will be given prizes greater than that. The winner of this tournament will recieve one wish granted so long as it is within the power of myself to give you! With the ability to Create All Things nearly any wish can be granted!_

_The Rules: Since no good tournament doesn't have them_  
><em>1. Each fight will have it's own rules, but no outside help during any fight.<em>  
><em>2. Any cheating will be punished without fail. This includes weakening an opponent before the fight through ANY method you can think of. This also includes killing an opponent before a fight.<em>  
><em>3. If the match is called, the match is over.<em>  
><em>4. No beating an opponent after the match, and no dark actions in nature will be allowed.<em>  
><em>5. No having sex during a fight.<em>  
><em>6. Only 10 people from each participating planet will be chosen at maximum.<em>  
><em>7. Tournament entires will be given 5 Months of training at various tournament grounds before the tournament starts.<em>  
><em>8. Their is no forfeiting the tournament, once a fight has started you may forfeit though.<em>  
><em>9. You MUST give your full and REAL name if you are to enter the tournament.<em>  
><em>10. No bitching about getting your ass kicked, losers will get their asses kicked, but bitches will get their asses kicked by the tournament judges.<em>

_If you wish to fight in this tournament, then simply smear your blood on the paper and repeat the words 'I wish to prove my guts!' and you will be teleported to the tournament's location. When the tournament is finished, any who wish to remain will be allowed to do so, and those who wish to leave will be allowed as well._

_With a Great Love for Fighting,_  
><em>The God of Ninshu and Ninjutsu - Naruto Uzumaki<em>

"... You are... hosting a tournament?" Hinata asked with dull eyes, while Naruto nodded his head with a grin.

"A BIG one! I used the navigation to check out all of the planets without strong life of them, and then I used a rift to teleport thousands of these to each and every planet on the list! Strong people attract strong people... and anyone not strong enough won't even make it passed the prelims. I will even broadcast the fighting across the entire universe for ALL to enjoy!" Naruto declared with a giant grin stretching even more on his face. He had full plans to enter this tournament as well, and Hanabi looked at him before she grinned.

"Count me in... you sent this to our planet also didn't you?" Hanabi asked him after a moment, and Naruto nodded his head. Sasuke already replied that he was going to come, and Naruto had already set a time release on Kaguya's seal. He had even sent her a telepathic message using the Tailed Beast link to tell he that if she tried anything funny then he would seal her back up right away. She and Sasuke were both going to be at the tournament, and Naruto had made sure that he would be looking for the strongest powers on each planet to send the papers to when he opened the rifts.

This was going to be SO much fun!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Below are some facts about the Super Saiyan Transformations since some people want them.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Goku can only create the Spirit Bomb in his base form, but after it is already creates he can transform into Super Saiyan. **_  
><em><strong>Fun Fact: The Super Saiyan state isn't something that is achieved just through training. It takes high power, intense rage, a NEED for more power, and exhaustion. Each Super Saiyan transformation increases the rage a Saiyan feels when using it, and only mastering each form helps with the rage.<strong>_

_**Super Saiyan - 2nd Grade Super Saiyan - 3rd Grade Super Saiyan - Super Saiyan 2 - Super Saiyan 3 - Super Saiyan God (These are the Canon transformations)**_


	19. Chapter 19 Those Entering

_**Disclaimer: All of the series below are NOT owned by me**_  
><em><strong>Just because characters are from the same world, doesn't mean shit. There are no teams, everyone for themselves.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tournament List<strong>_

_**Negima! -**_  
><em><strong>Jack Rakan - 'That damn guy who you can stab with swords all you like and it won't do a thing damnit'<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nagi Springfield <strong>_  
><em><strong>Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell <strong>_  
><em><strong>(Teenage) Negi Springfield <strong>_  
><em><strong>Fate Averruncus <strong>_  
><em><strong>Ku Fei<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kaede Nagase<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mana Tatsumiya<strong>_

_**Bleach -**_  
><em><strong>Ichigo Kurosaki <strong>_  
><em><strong>Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kenpachi Zaraki<strong>_

_**One Piece -**_  
><em><strong>Monkey D. Luffy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Roronoa Zoro<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nico Robin<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sanji<strong>_  
><em><strong>Boa Hancock<strong>_

_**Naruto -**_  
><em><strong>Naruto Uzumaki<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kaguya Otsutsuki<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sasuke Uchiha<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hanabi Hyuga<strong>_  
><em><strong>Konohamaru Sarutobi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sakura Haruno (I don't like her either, but she IS strong)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rock Lee<strong>_

_**Fairy Tail -**_  
><em><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong>_  
><em><strong>Laxus Dreyar<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gildarts Clive<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mirajane Strauss<strong>_  
><em><strong>Erza Scarlet<strong>_

_**Highschool DxD -**_  
><em><strong>Vali Lucifer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Issei Hyoudou - (Wants to wish for a harem)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sairaorg Bael<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kuroka<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rias Gremory<strong>_

_**Rosario+Vampire -**_  
><em><strong>Moka Akashiya<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tsukune Aono<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kokoa Shuzen<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aqua Shuzen<strong>_

_**Dragon Ball Z - (Nappa and Vegeta are currently on their way to Earth and unable to fight and Beerus is still asleep)**_  
><em><strong>Freiza - Abridged<strong>_  
><em><strong>Picollo - Abridged<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gohan - Abridged<strong>_  
><em><strong>Krillin - Krillin owned count, enough said<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tien <strong>_  
><em><strong>Yamcha - Is it like a Raditz?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nail - Big Green<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fasha<strong>_  
><em><strong>Popo - Abridged version<strong>_

_**The Record of a Fallen Vampire -**_  
><em><strong>Akabara Strauss<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bridget Irving Frostheart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Jin Renka<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kayuki Hirasaka<strong>_

_**Needless -**_  
><em><strong>Adam Blade<strong>_  
><em><strong>Adam Arclight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Eve Neuchwanstein<strong>_  
><em><strong>Saten<strong>_

_**The Judges for the Tournament: Kakashi Hatake from Naruto, Cooler from Dragon Ball Z (Invite from Naruto), and Tsunade Senju from Naruto**_

_**The Referee: Shikamaru Nara**_

_**Naruto's Super Planet: The Great Naruto Planet**_  
><em><strong>Being created and reinforced with Naruto's chakra, and being over 150 times the size of a normal planet, the planet is dense enough to tank planet busting attacks without harm. The chakra in the ground and air weakens the impact of all attacks, and the size of the planet itself makes most planet busters useless. The planet quickly regenerates all lost mass using it's own Sage Chakra, not natural energy but actual Sage Chakra.<strong>_  
><em><strong>The Planet is alive and uses the universe's natural energy and naturally mixes it with the Naruto's chakra that is inside of the planet. This Planet is in Sage Mode at all times.<strong>_

_**Note: The Tournament areas that Naruto creates have the same gravity as an Earth-sized planet, while the parts of the planet that Naruto leaves their normal state have 150 times Earth's gravity.**_


	20. Chapter 20 The Preperations

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called out with a grin as he created a true army of shadow clones numbering in well over 10,000 perfect copies of himself. It was the first month after he had created the Great Naruto Planet and he was clearing a large space and creating not only the perfect atmosphere for a tournament, but he was also creating places for the tournament entries to live while they were staying on his semi-sentient planet. He said semi-sentient because while the planet didn't have active thought, it could heal itself and react to unwanted guests by turning them into stone.

If you came to Naruto planet and touched the ground without an invite, your body would get flooded with so much natural energy that you turned into stone.

Naruto's invite was the blood agreement formed when you signed the paper with your blood. It didn't just serve as a teleportation contract to allow him to summon the entries, but also it added their names to the temporary list of people allowed to stand on his planet. Naruto had created a stone monument that would allow the planet to recognize what people were and were not allowed on his planet.

His army of Shadow Clones all jumped away, blurring out of site as Naruto controlled their chakra with his own chakra. Naruto started gathering natural energy, and in a second he formed a strong connection with himself and every clone while supplying them with Sage Chakra he created as well. Naruto's eyes turned golden from this, with his pupils becoming crossed, showing his more powerful form of Senjutsu. Naruto clapped his hands together, before he sensed all 10,000 clones were in position for the justu he was going to use. His Shadow Clones were merely a focus point, and when they all stood many miles apart from each other in a perfect circle, he opened his eyes and activated his technique... not originally his, but with his fake arm Naruto had gained access to this technique.

"Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands - Naruto Style!" Naruto called out, and the grounds started to shake with extreme quakes. Naruto could see in the distance as 10,000 copies of the jutsu he was using started to sprout into like from the ground, raising up higher and higher into the air. Each figure in the distance had the exact same features, the first feature being that the technique created something that was so large that it made even Tailed Beasts look puny when compared... and Tailed Beasts were over 350 feet tall normally! This was easily 12 times larger than a Tailed Beast was, making it over 4,100 feet tall at minimum.

The giant wooden statue was not even a normal one, it was a statue of Naruto himself. It had all of his features, but instead of his more laid back dressing style this statue of him had a stoic face with blank eyes while wearing nothing more than the robes that a monk would wear that exposed over half of his chest. The Naruto's all had their hands in front of them in clapped together, while on top of their heads were wooden statues of the nine Tailed Beasts sitting in a circle on top of his head at twice their normal size. The Naruto was sitting in a meditative position, and behind each Naruto was a circle sun statue that had over 5,000 hands coming out of them each in circles extending away from the statue.

Over 10,000 statues with 50,000,000 hands sitting behind them all total. Each Naruto sitting in a perfect circle together all facing towards the real Naruto in the center of the circle, who was grinning at how epic this was going to make the tournament look. Naruto was a trickster at heart, and the best part about being a trickster was gaining an... appreciation for showmanship. Naruto enjoyed showing off, and he wanted his guests to be completely in awe when they first arrived to his planet.

Naruto knew that only the strong or determined would come. His invitations created through the Creation of All Things and Senjutsu Sage with the ability to sense how determined the person was to enter the tournament. If you weren't determined enough, then you blood would just turn to stone and wouldn't be able to sign the paper correctly. Naruto was serious about granting the wish of those who won the tournament... of course, if he won he would grant the wish of the second place person.

Unless that person was Kaguya or Sasuke, no wishes for them.

Of course, Naruto would also be giving the top four people in the tournament who showed the most style, grace, and skill prizes as well. Those people would get the titles of 'Four Most Skilled in the Universe' while the winner would be the 'Strongest in the Universe'. From there he didn't care what they did with their titles, since just because they had the title didn't mean that they weren't still tournament losers. Like how Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru were beaten by Hanzo but still given the title of Sannin and the great respect that went with it.

"150 times gravity... hard to stand in." Hanabi said with a groan as she walked around next to Naruto. She had been training as hard as she could for this tournament, wanting to reach as far as she could. She knew against the likes of Naruto, Kaguya, and Sasuke coming to the tournament she was seriously lacking in power, so instead of being in the area where the gravity was the same as on Earth, she had spent an entire month so far training with her sister non-stop to get used to higher and higher gravities.

Hinata had decided that she would wear a steel coated bra on top of her normal bra, because holding her breasts while training was very... straining. Now she understood why the woman they had seen in the universe were so flat chested. They just didn't develop breasts because that was bad for their freaking health. The ones that HAD breasts had small breasts or just didn't have a high gravity planet to live on.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned when he looked at Hanabi panting in her place.

"Master Naruto, when is the tournament going to take place again?" Hanabi asked, using the respectful title that Naruto had as her teacher. She didn't normally use it, but right now she was in more than a little awe of what he was doing. Only Naruto would create a super planet to look like him, and then hold a universal tournament on said planet just because he wanted to fight as many people as he possibly could.

"In four monthes, and people are already signing their names on their invitations." Naruto said as he looked towards a mountain in the distance... what was once a mountain in the distance. Naruto had cut the top off the mountain with a Rasenshuriken and created a large village for all of the participants to live in with normal gravity during their stay. Heck, some people were just coming to watch the matches.

Living in the village now were the people that Naruto created using the Creation of All Things. Much like how the Sage created the Tailed Beasts, Naruto had created over 500 workers that would live and take care of the tournament entries during their stay on his planet. They cooked the food, cleaned up, and were the healers that would be taking care of those that were severely injured during the tournament. Naruto expected their to be some deaths, and if both people agreed then the match would become a death match instead were only the winner survived. If two rivals wanted to fight it out to the death, then that was their business. They could do that if they wanted to for all he cared, since like he mentioned... not his business.

"You haven't decided how to weed out the weaklings yet have you?" Hanabi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have actually." Naruto answered with a smirk on his face.

"Do tell." Hanabi told him with a dull tone, and Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a large bag. Hanabi didn't ask where the bag came from, and she didn't want to know. What she did notice was that Naruto dumped the back onto the ground under them and 64 small golden keys with red handles shaped like the Uzumaki clan symbol. She raised an eyebrow, before Naruto pointed up towards the Great Naruto statues and pointed back to the keys.

"On 64 of those statues a key will be hidden, and the first 64 people to gain a key and come back to the arena with it will be allowed in. You not only have to get the key, but you have to get back without anyone else stealing your key from you." Naruto said with a grin on his face, and Hanabi looked over at the statues.

The Preliminaries... was finding one of 64 keys... located one 64 out of 10,000 wooden Naruto statues so large that they were easily four times larger than mountains. All of this having to be done without having your key stolen before you get back to the stage and show you got a key... well... that was one way of weeding out the weakest and the dumbest. No flying would make this very hard, and if you tried to destroy a statue you risked losing out on the key and destroying it as well. You had to climb it, and then you had to locate a key the size of a pinky finger on top of that statue.

"That... is completely bullshit level hard." Hanabi told him, and Naruto nodded, since it would be a very hard thing for almost anyone.

"Best yet, the longer you are in contact with the statue the more energy it will drain from you. This is a test of stamina, patience, brains, and brawns. You need to be able to use all four if you want to get yourself a key... or steal it from somebody else that found one." Naruto said with a grin on his face. He had styled this tournament a bit after his own Chunin Exam experience, but this was MUCH harder since Naruto had placed some very... interesting surprises for people.

"Just for future reference... where will the keys be located?" Hanabi asked with a sly grin on her face.

"Inside of one of the wooden Tailed Beast mouths, but you have to guess which one it is. If you guess wrong, they will kick you off of the Giant Naruto and you will have to start over again." Naruto told Hanabi, who paled when she looked at how large the statue was, and then at the number of statues.

The chances of finding a key... were extremely low. Not only did you have to find the right statue, but you had to pick the right Tailed Beasts... and then you have to get the back without having your key stolen.

The odds alone of picking the right Naruto were less than 1 percent. Then those off just kept lowering and lowering until it seemed like nobody had a chance of winning.

"You are evil." Hanabi said, and Naruto showed her a scroll and showed the number of names that had already appeared to have been signed, and she whistled.

Over 300 people have already signed up for the tournament, most of which would be no doubt losers when the time came. This was just the first month, when the next four were over who knows how many people will have signed up for the chance to get their wish granted. It was no wonder that Naruto had the need to create that town, and make the chances of getting to the second round so hard.

He wanted the best of the best, not cannon fodder that would be wiped out of existance if he so much as sneezed on them.

"No, I am Naruto." Naruto said with a grin on his face, and Hanabi sweat dropped at the horrible joke that he made. Hanabi sighed, before she grinned and started to get back to her training.

If she wanted to earn powerful Jutsu, then she was going to show him that she deserved them by showing him the fruits of her training.

She wasn't going to win, but she would be damned before she gave it her best shot!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Saiyan's have noses about even or stronger than a dog's nose, and thus, have proven to be very affected by foul smells. Basically, if you pass gas and it stinks bad enough, you can cripple a Saiyan for awhile in a fight.**_


	21. Chapter 21 The Tournament Begins

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

'Phew... over 14,000 entries into the tournament... this is quite the turn out.' Naruto thought as he looked at the large group of people gathered in front of him. Every entry in the tournament, even Hanabi, was gathered at the stages where the fighting would take place. Naruto had made the center of the Great Naruto statue circle as the stage for the tournament, with the stage itself not appearing yet since the fighting hadn't started yet.

Each Judge for the tournament was sitting behind Naruto, each of them taking up small official looking thrones in front of tables. Naruto had contacted his My-Space friend Cooler to be one of the judges, and Cooler was a purple skinned man a little shorter than Naruto with white patched of armor that seemed to be part of his skin over his head, forearms, and chest. He wore no clothing, but he lacked any sexual organs so that didn't matter, and he had a long purple tail like a lizard's tail behind him. He was calmly sitting to the farther right side of the judging table, and in front of him on the table was a small computer.

The next judge was Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage, who was sitting pretty in her 16 year old form for some reason wearing a green yukata top with shinobi pants with her hair in a ponytail. She was blond haired with brown eyes and fair skin, while normally she had large breasts, she had taken her more flat chested younger form instead of her normal mid twenties older form with the large rack. In front of her was a medium sized black box with a hole in the top of it. She had her arms crossed in front of her, and she seemed to be happy to just be there.

The finaly judge was Kakashi Hatake, the Sixth Hokage, and he seemed to be lazing back in his throne with an uninterested expression for awhile. He wore a green chest armor without cleeves on it, over a blue long sleeved skirt with similar pants. He had on a face mask that covered the lower half of his face, and his spiked up silver hair leaned to the left side. His eyes were onix, and the left eye had a scar going over it. He was thankful that he had been picked for this position, but at the same time he was very conflicted with a few of the contestants that he knew were going to make it passed the first round. He did trust Naruto though, so he knew that if Naruto didn't believe that he could stop _her_ then he wouldn't have freed her in the first place.

Naruto closed his eyes for a second, before floating above himself was a large mental projection of his chakra so that ALL of the contestants would be able to see and hear him as he spoke.

"Thank you all for coming to the first Big Fighters of the Universe Tournament! For all of you that came for selfish reasons, and those of you who came for those reasons unselfish... that doesn't matter. Right now... none of you are in the tournament!" Naruto said, before he gestured towards Tsunade to come up and speak as he walked out of the blue circle that he was standing in. Public speaking had always been more her think, so when she stepped into the circle his image above them was replaced with her image, while Cooler and Kakashi took standing positions as well.

"As your host, who forgot to introduce himself, said. At this moment, not I single one of you are officially in this tournament. I am Tsunade Senju, one of the judges for this tournament and I am glad to tell you that to cut down numbers there will be a preliminary round help to weed out those that don't need to be here." Tsunade said and the crowd seemed to be very displeased with this for a bit, with good reason. Many of them had spent months on the planet already, just to hear that they weren't actual members of the tournament at the moment. Others could see the sense in this because they couldn't even count how many people were trying to enter the tournament.

With over 14,000 combatants, the first round alone would be over 7,000 matches. The tournament would take years to finish at that sort of rate, so it was best to severely reduce that number.

"I am Cooler, and thank you Naruto Uzumaki for inviting me to this impressive planet for this enjoyable tournament. Any of you who are caught cheating will have to deal with me during this tournament." Cooler said, introducing himself and politely thanking Naruto at the same time. Kakashi stepped into his own circle, before he took out a fake key from his pocket that was shaped like one of the real keys that were going to be used.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, sensei of the God of Ninshu and Ninjutsu Naruto Uzumaki. The first test will be this, there are 64 keys that look like the one I am holding. To become a member of this tournament, you must find one of these keys and bring it to me. These keys will not only serve as your room keys, but they will also have a special importance later. Do not lose your key." Kakashi said with a lazy tone, while Tsunade coughed into her hand and brought the attention back to herself.

"All around us, you can clearly see 10,000 wooden statues of our host. Among these 10,000 statues 64 of them have the key located on top of their heads. To attain these keys, you must climb to the top of these statues and find the key. These statues absorb energy, so using any attacks to destroy the statues and claim the key will be useless. After you find a key, you must come back here without your key being stolen from you and present it to us so that we can see if it is a real key. If you present a fake key-" Tsunade started, before Cooler interupted her and crossed his arms.

"Those who bring fakes are dumbasses, and I will be using your face to plant myself a dumbass tree." Cooler said coldly, while Kakashi snorted at the joke.

"This round has it's own set of rules, the first is that at no time will you be allowed to levitate or fly during this event. You may use any other form of transportation available to you as long as it does not levitate or fly. The second rule that once somebody has successfully brought back a key, you may not steal it. The third rule, after getting a key you may not look for any other keys. One key to a person, anymore and Cooler will plant a dumbass tree." Tsunade started to explain what the rules were, and many people seemed to be panicking if the state of the crowd was anything to go by. People were screaming, but when the three judges gave the crowd glares they all started to go silent right away. With the crowd silent, Kakashi pointed towards some of the many... small winged feminine creatures about 6 inches tall flying in the air with cameras in their hands.

"These fairies will be watching your every move, they are undying and resistant to all forms of damage. Each contestant will have one fairy following them, and they they catch you cheating they will turn their cameras on and record it while sending it to Cooler." Kakashi said with a nod towards Cooler.

"Then I will plant a dumbass tree." Cooler added onto that with a cruel smirk on his face.

"Yes, then Cooler will plant a dumbass tree... Hey Cooler, do you mind if I use that phrase?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Go ahead, dumbass trees need a lot of farmers." Cooler told him with a wave of his hand, Kakashi nodding next to him.

"Ignoring my two fellow judges, for those that fail to become a part of the main tournament you will be allowed to stay or go home by your own choice. This tournament is being broadcasted to the entire universe, so staying or going won't matter." Tsunade told them, while Naruto tapped on her shoulder and she moved aside so that he could step in her circle. His image appeared and he grinned at people.

"Here are some warnings, you can die and kill over people during this round. If you are afraid of death, or don't think that you like the odds you can leave now. Just rip up your invitation and you will be teleported to your home world right now-" Naruto trailed off and a few thousand or so people in the crowd started to go up in puffs of smoke, showing that many of them seemed to NOT like their odds of winning anymore. The more confident and stupid decided to stay though, and the powerful people that Naruto could sense had all stayed as well. "-Good, now I will allow Cooler to explain some other important things." Naruto said as he allowed Cooler to explain what he was told to.

Tsunade was back in her circle, while Cooler looked around.

"Despite not having a time limit, you are suggested to finish this before nightfall in the sun sets. Our generous host has created and places some very... dangerous creatures that will appear when the sun no longer shines in the sky. These creatures are not kind, and will kill without hesitation. Despite that, the best of luck surviving." Cooler stated cooly as he was given a nod by Naruto, who noticed that Kakashi and Tsunade were sending him deadpand looks.

Naruto whistled innocently.

He might have created shadow copies of the Tailed Beasts that only appear at night, the Black Tailed Beasts would roam around and look for anyone that they could find... and then try and kill them. Only people with keys were safe, or those that were in the safe zones.

What? He wanted only the strongest to actually be able to enter the tournament, that or the luckiest out there as well.

"That being said, when all 64 keys are back here then you will be given a single week to recover from this test before the tournament begins." Tsunade finished up, before their images vanished and only one of Naruto was shown above them all.

"Now all of you wondering what the prizes of this tournament is... anything that you could wish for! Of course, you won't be alone in this tournament... and there are no teams! There can only be a single winner, but if you can impress all three judges then there ARE other prizes that can be gifted after the tournament. Let the Big Fighters of the Universe Tournament... BEGIN!" Naruto shouted out, and like a herd of animals the sound of thousands of being running towards the different statues roared about. The faster were already entering the forests, while the slower were taking there time.

The Big Fighters of the Universe Tournament... had begun!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: When Saiyans recover from a near-fatal injury, they recieve large boosts in Ki called Zenkai boosted... BUT these boosts aren't as large as many believe. After the Frieza Saga, these boosts aren't nearly as noticable. After the Cell Saga, the boosts aren't very effective. **_  
><em><strong>Note: This might imply that the more Zenkai boosts a Saiyan gets, the lower the amount of power each boost gives them until the boosts just don't do as much compared to how much power the Saiyan already has.<br>Side Note: If a Saiyan is KILLED instead of just injured, they receive NO boost even in the afterlife.**_


	22. Chapter 22 The Fighters Assembled

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**_  
><em><strong>If Naruto got to the DBZ Earth right away, then he would just BLOW through every challenge without even leaving anything for the other characters. 9 other character not mentioned before will be coming to the fight.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"First!" Naruto called out with a grin on his face as he returned through a black portal after going and getting one of the 64 keys from one of the places that HE had put them. Was it fair that Naruto knew where all of the keys were located, and thus teleporting to the location of one of the keys was extremely easy for him? Yes, it was very unfair, but even if he hadn't known he would have still gotten one of the keys from one of the other fighters if he hadn't been able to locate one on a statue.

Naruto could sense the smarter fighters in the forests waiting to ambush the ones that located keys while they were in their weakened states, and while that was a cheap move he couldn't find himself to care. You needed either amazing luck combined with good energy reserves, or brains and brawns to be somebody that Naruto wanted in the tournament. Those durable motherfuckers with never give up attitudes were fine as well.

"You just screwed over one potential member of the tournament." Tsunade informed him with an amused sound to her voice, while Naruto reached into the box that she had and pulled out a piece of paper. His room number was already on the side of the key, so he didn't need that, all he needed to know was what number he would be in the tournament. He looked at his piece of paper, before he grinned and showed it to Kakashi, who wrote down which number that Naruto had gotten. Naruto hopped over towards his throne, before he waited for the other contestants to arrive.

A black portal opened up seconds later, and out came a person that had Kakashi on edge... even Cooler was on edge from the raw power this woman had radiating off of her at all times. Kakashi and Cooler seemed to be good at sensing chakra, or the Physical half of chakra in the case of Cooler. Kaguya was a rather good looking, villian or not she was hot, woman that appeared to be in her early twenties with long white hair that she had been forced to cut to the length of her ankles for the tournament. She had a gray tinted pale skin with white eyes, long black nails, and a ceremonial white kimono with magatama designs in black on it. On her head were two white horns similar to rabbit ears, and in the middle of her forehead was a red third eye with rings and 3 tomoe on each ring numbering in nine tomoe total.

"Naruto..." Kaguya said as she went over to Tsunade and pulled a piece of paper out of the box. Tsunade didn't even notice Kaguya's chakra, mostly because Kaguya was SO far above her that only those that had sensed her before, like Kakashi, could actually sense her true chakra levels. Like the Ten-Tails, she was somebody that mortal minds without proper training couldn't possibly understand. Her chakra was simply too large and too powerful for normal people to sense without special conditions.

"Remember Kaguya, you owe me. No chakra stealing or cheating, or back in the moon you go." Naruto warned Kaguya, who clicked her teeth at him for a moment and gave her piece of paper to Kakashi, who shivered and looked away before placing her in the tournament. Naruto raised his hands in a handsign, before trees started to grow on far away in the form of over 64 smaller chairs placed farther away from each other so that the tournament entries, the official ones and himself when he went over their, could have a place to sit.

Sasuke appeared out of thin air moments later in front of Tsunade, and like Naruto, Sasuke had changed a bit over the years. He stood a small bit shorter than Naruto now, with his hair being mostly covered by a white turban. Longer black locks spilled out from underneath the turban, and he wore a cloak over most of his body. His right eye was that of the Sharingan, and his left eye was similar to a purple version of the eye Kaguya had in her forehead. Sasuke said nothing, but he did send Naruto a nod when he took his piece of paper and went towards Kaguya and sat in the chair next to her with a calm expression on his face.

It sort of made sense that the three strongest in the tournament would be the first to arrive.

'I wonder if I could learn the Fusion Dance and check out how powerful me and Sasuke fused together would be?' Naruto questioned to himself as he looked at the 25 full moons in the sky above. With over 100 moons, many moons were always showing, even during the day something that he found rather funny. This would be like Werewolf paradise to never have to go back to human form, and always be at their full power at all times.

It was a few minutes before the next participant started to run towards the judges, before he stopped and showed a large man over 20 cm taller than Naruto himself. It was a very tanned man with spiked up white hair wearing a black overcoat that was open in the middle to show off 6-pack abs and muscles most men would be secretly jealoud of. The inside of his coat was red, and he wore black pants with combat boots and fingerless black gloves. He had sunglasses over his eyes, and a green jewel on his forehead. Around his neck was a steel choker with 079.A.B. on it.

"Adam Blade has arrived, and is ready to win!" Blade said with a large and arrogant grin over his face as he showed the key that he had in his hand. Not much longer a man just like Adam Black came, but with his hair calmer and covering his right eye. He wore a red and closed up coat and well, with red pants and a choker that had 078.A.A. on it. He walked passed Blade without even a care for looking at anyone else, other than to give a snide taunting look towards some of the others.

"Adam Arclight." The man simply introduced himself as he reached into the box and pulled out a number, while Blade grinned and went after Arclight. Naruto gave this an interested look, since the two seemed to have a rivalry between each other. Naruto saw them go towards opposite ends of the seating, before they both sat down. Arclight showed pose and proper posture, while Blade immediently started to snore as he fell asleep, more exhausted than he had led on.

It was almost an hour before anyone else came, and the next person to come was towards the judges at a sedate pace was one of the people that had stayed back in the forests and waited for the right moment to strike. Ot was a man dressed in royal attire, while seeming to immitate a vampire with his style of royal robes. He had short, shin length, blue hair and sharp but kind violet eyes. He smiled towards the judges as he stopped in front of them and showed them his key.

"I am Akabara Strauss, a pleasure." The man said politely as he got his piece of paper and started to go over towards the seating. He actually took a place next to Kaguya, surprisingly enough, before he placed his hands together and started to twiddle his thumbs to pass the time.

"Yosh., Rock Lee present and ready to deisplay the power of youth to the universe!" A loud call was heard as a dust cloud started to rush towards the judges, and when the cloud stopped Naruto and Sasuke both face palmed. Standing with an excited look on his face was Rock Lee, wearing his usual green jumpsuit and the modified Jonin chest protector with his red headband around his waist. Kakashi face palmed seconds later when he saw the very familiar bowl cut hair, and super thick eyebrows. Rock Lee was extremely excited for this tournament, and Naruto smiled awkwardly as Rock Lee got his number and sat next to Sasuke.

The shadows in front of the judge table shifted, before a slim hand came out of them and showed a smaller girl, the youngest looking person so far. She was wearing a TINY black dress that stopped at her belly buttuon and armored black panties with a black vampire cape over her shoulders. She had extremely long blond hair with straight cut bangs, with bright blue eyes and fair skin. She had fangs poking out from her upper lips, and her fingernails were sharpened more than a little into claws. She walked with grace and superiority, and she looked over towards Naruto with a slightly dark grin on her face.

"I am the Dark Evangel, the Maga Nosferaty, the Queen of the Night, the Doll Master, the Lord of Darkness, the Apostle of Destruction, the Tidings of Evil, the Puppet Master, the Dreaded Vampire, the High Daylight Walker, the Girl Queen of Darkness, the Visitation of Woe, the Disciple of Dark Tones, and you who face me will learn to fear those titles for I am Evangeline A.K. McDowell!" Evangeline gave a long winded introduction.

"Evangeline McDowell it is then, take your number." Tsunade said with a completely unimpressed tone.

"Good intro, but needs more flair." Cooler told her, while Kakashi shrugged, not having a real comment. Evangeline twitched, before she took a number and handed it to Kakashi before she started to go towads the seating and sat at a corner by herself. Her eyes looked towards Naruto though, while he looked at her. He could sense that she was powerful, more powerful than a good number of the many thousands that had entered the tournament. If anything, she felt very much like Alucard did when Naruto fought and defeated him. The biggest difference was that she was only 130 cm tall it would seem, and looked very different... and gave off a slightly different personality vibe.

It took another 30 minutes before another person showed up, and this person Naruto immediently recognized as Picollo, with a very... very short kid trailing behind him looking very beat up. The two of them seemed to be sweating a good amount, and their clothes were slightly torn from the fighting they more than likely did.

"I am Picollo, and this is Son Gohan." Picollo said as he gestured towards the small black haired boy wearing an orange Gi with a blue undershirt with a symbol on the back of it. It had orange pants and a blue cloth belt, with some interesting shoes on it. Naruto blinked, before he grinned.

Those clothes were fucking awesome.

"Creation of All Things." Naruto muttered to himself as he created around him a copy of the outfit that the kid was wearing. He had the orange Gi had a very deep-V collar and no sleeves as he wore a blue t-shirt undeneath it. The blye cloth belt was tighted tightly, and on Naruto's back was a black swirl on it with the inside of the swirl colored red. Naruto still had his pouch on the back of the belt to store his shuriken and ninja wire, as well as his own key. He attracted a lot of attention to himself when he did that, but he shrugged.

He liked the color orange, and the color orange loved him.

When both Gohan and Picollo were seated, Naruto waved to Picollo, who waved back to him. Picollo seemed to be looking around at who could be the bigger threats, with his eyes ignoring the two Adams of the group completely. Picollo's eyes widened when he saw a woman wearing Saiyan armor come towards the judging table, while Naruto realized that Fasha really had shown up, not only that, but she was at least 5 times stronger than she was when she had first left the Elemental Nations on the Earth that Naruto came from.

"Fasha, no last name." Fasha said with a frown on her face, her armor slightly damaged from all of the damage she had taken while looking for the key. She handed her slip of paper to Kakashi, before she went towards the seating and sat herself down next to Picollo and Gohan, the two of them slightly getting away from the stronger woman.

"A Saiyan Monkey... this tournament surely is going to be a strange one." Cooler said with a raised brow towards Fasha, who frowned at him. The next person to show up had Cooler frowning though when he saw his own little brother, Frieza if Naruto was guessing correctly, and Naruto was not impressed by his looks. Frieza was a shrimp with whitish gray skin with purple spots on the joints and his head, with two black bull-like horns on the top of his head wearing Saiyan armor much like Fasha had worn, but with long shoulders isn't no her no shoulders.

"I am Lord Frieza, and I believe that this grants me entry to this wish granting tournament?" Frieza asked with a sneer on his face, but an amused tone as he showed his golden key to Tsunade. Cooler looked at his moniter, before he started to fly off towards another location.

"Looks like somebody got caught cheating." Kakashi commented with a slightly amused tone, not even registering Frieza as much of a threat when compared to Kaguya. Sure, he had a shit ton of energy, but Kaguya had more and she was actually intimidating to look at. Even when she had been crying she was fucking scary as hell.

"Well then Frieza, take your number and your seat." Tsunade said without a care as Frieza frowned at the disrespect shown to him. He did do what he was told though, mostly because he felt a chill go down his spine when he was looked at by the person hosting the tournament. He saw a brief vision of his own death with his head being cut off by a strange attack, before he shook himself and gave his number to Kakashi. He walked towards the seating and his arrogant smirk back in place, before he sat nearby Evangeline, who scoffed at him and rolled her eyes.

"Lord Frieza he says, bullshit. More like Lord of the soon-to-be cold as the dead. I control all things cold." Evangeline muttered to herself with and amused smirk on her face. Cooler came back moments later and sat back in his chair, a satisfied expression on his visage.

"I planted a dumbass tree." Cooler couldn't resist saying, while Naruto chuckled at the joke.

"That is pretty _cool_ of you." Naruto said with a grin, while Cooler nodded towards his online friend.

"Much cooler than Frieza." Cooler did correct Naruto though, with Frieza looking more than a little pissed at how he was getting no respect.

He ruled over 79 planet in the Northern section of the Universe.

He conviently forgot that Naruto's Super Planet was 150 times the size of a normal planet, and it's worth was even more than what he owned.

The next people that arrived came half an hour later once more, and they seemed to be racing towards the judges against each other. The first was a fair skinned girl that stood at equal height with Naruto, with a body that would entice men that looked at her with ease. She had a very light brown hair and her eyes were closed, and she herself wore a violent ninja getup. She had her key in her hand, and a kunai in her other hand. The second girl was a darker mocha skinned girl with long dark brown hair of also equal height to Naruto with just as rocking a body. She wore a white open jacket with a spandex top that covered between her ribs and neck, leaving her stomach exposed. She had on black spandex panties with white pants that were without cloth on the middle of her thighs and her crotch. She had her key in one hand, and in the other she had a machine gun.

"Kaede Nagase/Mana Tatsumiya!" The first and second girls said as they slammed their keys on the table, their breaths heavy from the hard work they had been doing to get their keys from other people that they had to fight to get them from. They both gave each other glares for a second, though they seemed like the glares Naruto and Sasuke used to give each other when they were still rivals instead of openly friends with each other. The two of them reached into the box at the same time and handed Kakashi their slips of papers, before they rushed over to the seating and took seats next to each other.

Three people walked out of the forests, after a section of the forest blew up and the knocked out bodies of over a hundred men and women came flying out of all directions.

The first noticable person being the largest of the group, laughing at the destruction they had caused to the other people trying to steal their keys. He was a huge dark skinned man with a lion's mane of bright blond hair and yellow eyes almost hidden by a red headband. He had a scar on his nose, and his body was extremely muscled, while he himself was taller than any other person in the entire tournament so far, easily being over 7 feet tall. He wore an open red jacket and black pants with boots on, and he carried a large sword bigger than him on his back that quickly vanished into nothing.

The second person was a red haired man shorter than Naruto by a couple inches with his red locks spicked up. He had red tinted brown eyes, and he wore a long sleeved shirt with black pants and brown boots. He was of a leam frame, and he wore a pale robe over most of his body. The last person was like a clone of the second person, with a little ponytail at the back of his head, wearing a black turtleneck instead of a shirt and he lacked a robe, while carrying a woofen staff and wore glasses over his eyes.

"Negi Springfield, here with my key." The youngest of the group said as he placed his key in his pocket and took a slip of paper that he handed off to Kakashi to record.

"See, told you we wouldn't be the first... but NO, you had to take that detour and see the naked waterfall girls." The second man said while nudging the first man.

"Hey, screw off Nagi... Jack Rakan, this is Nagi Springfield." Jack introduced when he noticed that they were in front of the judges table, while Cooler started to fly off again to plant another dumbass tree. The two of them joined Negi in the seating not moments later, while Naruto looked at Jack Rakan with a very interested look. When sensing the guy, Naruto learned that the guy had a barrier of energy, very dense energy, coating his entire body at all times.

Hanabi actually came out of the forest not much longer, with her body in perfect condition. Not a single scratch or speck of dust on her body. She had been training in 150 times gravity for the last few months, and she knew this place like the back of her hand. She had actually just walked most of the way back, and ran on the way there. She beamed when Naruto gave her a proud nod, and she got her slip of paper and gave it to Kakashi, before she rushed over to Naruto and hopped onto his throne, sitting right next to him with her thighs resting on his lap, and he feet resting on the arm rest.

"Easy as pie." Hanabi commented to him with a smirk, and he flicked her in the forehead with a smirk on his own.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. You weren't the first to get here." Naruto reminded her, and she shrugged.

"I walked, they ran and used strange vehicles. I got my key before them, but so many stupid people tried to take my key. Some strikes to the nuts silenced them." Hanabi said with a proud look on her face.

"Pecking order maggots." A call was heard, and everyone looked towards the forest and saw a group of people pulling on a cart that had a black, not even racist since the guy's skin was literally black, fat genie like creature with round eyes like Lee as he held his hands behind his back. Three men were pulling the cart, and they all seemed to be covered with injuries and dirt on their bodies from who knows what.

The first one was wearing the same clothes that Naruto had changed into, and was the shortest person that Naruto had seen in the tournament. His head was completely shaved to the point it almost shined when the sun's light hit it. He had dots on his forehead, and he was the second most injured of the group. The second was wearing the same clothing, but he had black hair and his face was slightly scarred. He was a good amount shorter than Naruto himself, but he seemed to have a LOT less stamina than the short bald one. The third guy just wore green pants... no top, just green pants. He was muscled, and had a bald head with a third eye in the middle of his forehead.

They each had keys in thier belts, while the black one had it in his turban.

"Krillin, reporting with a key!" The bald one said as he rushed over towards the judge table and away from the black one, before he gave a slip of paper to Kakashi and started to run towards the seating.

"Hahaha, look at the baldie run!" Hanabi commented, and the bald man tripped and smashed his head on the chair, before Naruto grinned.

"_Krillin Owned Count: 1_." Naruto commented with an amused chuckle, while Krillin seemed to be... crying about something with an almost comical look to his face.

"Is that other one like that Raditz thing Nappa was telling us about over My-Space?" Hanabi muttered to Naruto as they looked at the black haired person.

"Yamcha, and please stop calling me weak!" Yamcha shouted over to them, and Naruto was not fond of Yamcha shouting over at them.

"You are so weak that when Magikarp uses splash it does nothing and you still die!" Naruto called out to the man, having played a few online games before and seen the strange and pathetic creature known as Magikarp. Yamcha actually seemed to go pale when he realized he had just mouthed off to a 'god' that was hosting the tournament. Yamcha got his paper and gave it to Kakashi before going over towards the seats. He sat next to Krillin, both of them looking embarassed at being humiliated.

They were not alone in being humiliated though.

"Tien, no last name... and I'm not with those guys." Tien commented as he handed over a piece of paper to Kakashi, before the black one came to the front and placed his key on the table.

"Bitch, I am Popo." Popo said, before Tsunade stood up and cracked her knuckles with a very... very angry expression on her face. Popo didn't seem bothered... at first, but the next second when he was punched in the face, completely breaking through his guard in a second, he actually gave a shout of pain as he was sent flying towards the other end of the forest and quickly flying out of sight for many people.

When Popo came back, his entire face was swollen and he avoided Tsunade as he took a slip of paper from the box and handed it to Kakashi.

"Pecking order _maggot_. It goes and here you are at the bottom." Naruto commented to Popo, who merely rushed a bit more and went to a seat now a bit more sedate than before. The three earlier men were shocked speachless over what had just happened, while Naruto nodded to himself.

"Stay away!" A new person shouted as he was chased into the clearing. This person was shorter than Naruto was a few inches with bright orange hair, fair skin, wearing a black uniform with a large sword behind him. He was being chased by a MUCH taller person chasing him with a blade that was severely chipped, his hair spiked out with bells attached to it. He had an eyepatch over one of his eyes, and his was covered in many scars as he chased down the much smaller guy, who looked like a demon was chasing him.

"Come on Ichigo, lets FIGHT!" The larger man shouted as they reached the table, Ichigo pulled out a piece of paper, before he slapped it on the table in front of Kakashi, before he ran towards the seats and jumped into the seat next to Blade, who woke up with a snot bubble popping.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, get back here... oh, never mind. I will get to you later. Kenpachi Zaraki, I got my key." Kenpachi stated as he selected a slip of paper and handed it off to Kakashi, before he started to take a seat after a bit. The next person to come looked like an exact copy of Picollo, only a little more muscular and a little taller than Picollo, but much stronger than the loner green man. Picollo did blink with wide eyes when he saw another person like him.

"Nail." The man introduced himself with a dead serious tone, before he did what everyone else had done prior and handed over the slip of paper that he drew.

The sun had already dipped into the horizen, but people blinked when they noticed that the many moons in the sky were glowing a bright red color that illuminated the world around them. The trees around them started to change shape as well, growing larger and more demonic in appearance as their leaves fell off and their branches gained more hand-like shapes with their branches taking on clawed appearances. Everyone was surprised when little fairies carrying plates of food started to come down in front of them, with the fairies being the same ones that had been tracking them with the cameras earlier.

The sounds of roaring came from the forest around them, before large explosions were heard and the screams of people filled the area. Everyone looked towards Naruto, who shrugged.

"I warned you, you would want to get out of the forest at night." Naruto told them, anyway, it wasn't like people couldn't just hide until morning. He guessed there were a fair few people that had gotten unlucky and needed to climb multiple statues multiple times to try and find the key. He didn't really make it all that easy for them to find the keys, but everyone's attention was drawn to one of the 10,000 Great Narutos that suddenly started to move it's hands. The Naruto seemed to breath it, before it breathed out a huge stream of flames that lit up the sky, and more Naruto's started to join it and add their flames to the fire. When the fires stopped, the ball of flames was dropped into one of sections of the forest, before it became a pillar of flame.

...

"Did I forget to mention that the Great Narutos will destroy one section of the forest every single night until the first round is over?" Naruto questioned, and everyone palmed their faces and thanked whatever god was watching them that they weren't in that section of the forest that had been wiped out.

"Holy shit!" Somebody summed up in a two words.

"Whoops, my bad." Naruto said with a small amount of embarassment in his tone. Water started to collect in front of the judges table, before a teenager Negi's physical age wearing a slightly burnt gray suit with white hair and dull eyes appeared out of the water. He laid his slightly burnt key on the table, before he used his non-burnt arm and pulled a slip of paper out of the box and handed it to Kakashi.

"Fate Averruncus... you forgot to mention the fire." Fate spoke as he looked towards to Naruto, who shrugged at him.

It was another hour before another two people showed up together, and this time it seemed to be a couple. The first one was a silver haired and fair skinned girl with red eyes and fangs, and a figure that most would kill for. She seemed tired and sweaty, just like the brown haired and brown eyes rather average boy next to her. The two of them looked worse for the wear, and their clothes were destroyed to mere shreds of what they should have been.

"Moka Akashiya..." The girl said with a tired tone, before she started to go through the same motions as the others before her.

"Tsukune Aono... that was rough." Tsunade commented, before the two of them started to go join the rest of the people in the area. They both collapsed in their chairs and immediently passed out holding hands, while some of the others around the laughed at the couple, who were on the lower end of the strength radar for most of them.

The next people that arrived seemed to have come as a group, and ignored the thing about there not being any teams. They seemed to have decided to work together, something Naruto found admirable. It was a group of five people that had worked together to get their hands on 5 seperate keys. They were all covered from head to toe in injuries, and didn't seem to have much energy left in them for much of anything. Their clothing was torn to shreds like the couple before them, but they were a rather unique group of people anyway.

"Monkey D. Luffy... is there something to eat around here?" The first person said as he came up pulled his slip of paper. Luffy was a younger male around 20 years old with a slightly... thin body with some muscle and a scar on his chest. He had a straw hat on his head, and black hair peaking out under it. His face had a stitched up scar under the left eye, and he seemed to be the leader of the group since the rest were following him.

"Roronoa Zoro." A green haired man with a well build body build said as he pulled a slip of paper after sheathing his three swords, only to give the paper to Kakashi. Zoro and Luffy were the first of the group to head towards the seating area together. Kakashi's eyes weren't paying much attention to them though when him and every other male and female saw the next person, while Tsunade suddenly felt a pang of concern for her title of having the largest chest around.

The next person was a tall woman even taller than Naruto with a figure that Naruto's eyes registered as being 111 cm in the bust, 61 in the waist, and 91 in the hips. She was a slender woman with huge breasts, and black hair that went down her spine. Despite her clothes being torn, she looked radiant to those around her, and had a large white snake with red markings on it with a skull with blue hair on it.

'Looks beautiful, but she might actually be strong... she has no injuries on her person.' Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow when he noticed that this woman actually had zero injuries on her body.

"Boa Hancock, wait up Luffy!" She said with a large amount of emotion, while Kakashi rolled his eyes and took the slip of paper from her.

"That place, I am never going back there. Nico Robin." The next person, a woman, said as she showed her key. She wore sunglasses, and her clothing seemed to be what remained of desert clothing. She had deep black hair and a rather sharp appearance, with large breasts that was almost the size of Boa's breasts. She was a very tall woman, being easily a few inches over 6 foot tall with long arms and legs, still normal when her height is considered.

"Sanji... I'm so tired right now." A blond haired man with strange eyebrows said with an exhausted sigh as he moved to draw and give Kakashi his slip of paper. Naruto raised an eyebrow at how the five people had ignored his advice and grouped together, but he couldn't find any fault in the logic either. If they were a team, then they could work together if they wanted to.

"I'm off to plant a dumbass tree again." Cooler said when he flew off, while Naruto whistled at how people were dumb enough to cheat now.

A few more people seemed to have ignored thje popular advice and came as a group, showing that many of them were suffering from the same intense injuries as others before them that had travelled at night. During the day, you only had to worry about other participants attacking you, but at night even the forest itself was out to get you. Naruto noticed that only one of the people in this group seemed to give off the same feeling of power as some of the stronger ones he had seen come out of the forest before them.

"Hello, I am Erza Scarlet." The first person, a woman in her early twenties with scarlet red hair and a bodacious body... that was covered in her own blood and dirt from the forest. She was wearing torn up clothing like the rest of her group, since the forest had NOT been kind to them in the slightest. She had warm brown eyes, but she was tired from the exhausting day that she and the group she travelled with had went through. The others looked like they were dead on their feet as she went over towards the seating abd grabbed herself a seat.

"Natsu Dragneel." A pink haired boy shorter than Erza commented as he tiredly placed his hand in the box and gave a slip of paper to Kakashi. He was well muscled like most of the men in the competition, but he lacked the bulging muscles some of the other ones had as well. he went over towards Erza and sat down next to her, before he laid back and fell asleep after his exhaustion took over.

"Gray Fullbuster." A black haired boy with more than a few scars on his body stated as he wore nothing but torn boxers, showing most of his toned body to the world around him. he drew a slip of paper, before giving it to Kakashi and going over to join his allies.

"Mira... Mirajane Strauss." An attractive girl, and without a doubt the most exhausted of the group said as she covered her nearly exposed and large breasts with on hand. Her white hair that seemed to have been long burnt to the length of her shoulders, and her blue eyes showing how extremely tired she was. She weakly gave Kakashi her slip of paper, before she passed out on the ground before she could take another step.

"Laxus Dreyar... I got ya." A large and well built blond male with a lightning shaped scar over his eye said as he picked up the girl and hefted her over his shoulder, before he gave Kakashi his slip of paper and started to walk towards the chairs, he laids her down, before he collapsed into one of the chairs himself.

They had just BARELY escaped that giant freaking shadow cat with two tails that had chased after them. That damn thing made the dragons look like complete pussies, destroying their surrounding with just swings of one of it's powerful tails. He didn't even WANT to think about the unlucky people who came across a shadow nine tails that they had caught a glimpse of chasing people around.

"Gildarts Clive... and this place in hell." The lagrest man with the slicked back orangish-red hair said. He wore black pants, and his left arm was a fake arm, just like one of his legs. He had more than a few scars on his body, and he had more than a fair amount of stubble on his chin and cheeks. He gave Kakashi the slip of paper that he drew, before he went over with his allies for the tournament. He collapsed into the wooden throne that he got to sit on, all of the chairs were styled like thrones.

"CHA!" A loud feminine shout came from the forest as a shockwave blew the hair of many people with hair back. A large creature easily 200 feet tall was launched through the air and OVER the large clearing before it landed in another section of the forest. Naruto twitched and rubbed his jaw as phantom pains rang through his body from the times HE had been hit by those punches that could level entire mountains and destroy entire battelfields with a single punch.

When a pink haired woman in her early twenties came into the safe area, she showed that she was without even a single injury on her body. She was fair skinned, and her pink hair went down to her shoulders. Her bright green eyes showed intelligence and she had a purple diamond mark on her forehead. She wore the normal Jonin uniform, and she walked with a purpose to her steps as she marched to the judges table. Cooler had taken that moment to return, though he had seen the freakish strength that the girl had.

Even HE was impressed at how hard the girl could punch, this young woman punched harder than he had seen MANY people punch in his lifetime. He wouldn't be surprised if her punches were stronger than HIS punches, and he could punch pretty damn hard!

"Sakura, nice of you to make it." Naruto called out to his friend and fellow Team 7 member Sakura Haruno.

"Fuck off you sadist! That shit you put in their is completely insane. Only your fucked up mind would come up with that shit! What was up with those slime creatures that ate clothing, and the molester tenctacles!?" Sakura shouted at Naruto as she grabbed a piece of paper roughly, before shoving it at Kakashi, who looked at Naruto with an interested look.

"Slimes and tenctacles? You have learned well." Kakashi told Naruto, who looked away as Sakura walked passed him, while Hanabi looked away.

Let it be known, the slime and tentacles were her idea, not Naruto's... she just asked him to make it a reality.

It was three more hours, and 17 more dumbass trees planted, before the next person came into the clearing. This person lacked any injuries over her body, showing that she had either a surprising amount of strength or stealth at her disposal. This person was soon followed by two more slightly injured people. Naruto could see that the first person was a young girl of maybe 17 with bright pink hair and bright pink eyes, with her long hair done up in buns with some hair spilling out of them. She wore a traditional kimono, and on her hands were black swan markings.

"Kayuki Hirasaka, pleased to meet you." The first person introduced, while the second person glared death towards Akabara Strauss. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw that the person was a white haired male with revenge filled eyes, carrying two swords with him.

"Jin Renka, your face will stay like that if you don't calm yourself. I am Bridget Irving Frostheart, which IS my full name." The third person, a young woman with long blond hair and bright blue eyes with a small mole under a single eye. She had slight fangs poking out of her mouth, and she wore an expensive looking black dress with a rapier at her side. She and Renka both gave the slips of paper they drew seperately to Kakashi, before they joined the ranks of those who had passed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!?" A duo screamed as they RAN into the clearing, it was a younger two people in their mid teens, possibly later teens. The first was an injured young boy of rather average looks with amber eyes and brown hair with a red dragon scale colored arm. He was nearly naked with his clothes in a horrible state. Next to him was a running woman with crimson red hair, and a bodacious body with green eyes. She had breasts that he placed on the WAY larger end of the scale, and she seemed to have a strange aura about her.

"Issei Hyoudou and Rias Gremory!" Issei shouted as he shoved his hand in the box, before he gave the slips of paper he drew out for both himself and his injured red haired partner to Kakashi, who decided whose slip would be for who as they ran towards their seats with their hands on their hearts, showing that they must have encountered something that scared the shit out of them. They were both also exhausted and tired, with that run having drained the last dregs of their stamina.

Everyone looked at Naruto, who pointed at Hanabi.

"I thought of the Shadow Beasts, she came up with the other freaky shit. I just created it for her." Naruto said, while Hanabi looked proud as she puffed out her small chest with pride.

"People are coming faster than I thought they would." Tsunade pointed out when 10 minutes later another person came out of the forest at a sedate pace. This time it was an elderly man with many battle scars over his body, and a bald head. He had a mustache and long bear combo with huge eyebrows that had long dangling ends to them. He wore the same uniform as Ichigo and Kenpachi, but like Kenpachi he had a whiyte haori over it with a wooden cane in his hands. He had blood on him, but not his blood, and he carried a key to the table.

"Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Head Caption of the Soul Society." The man fully introduced himself, before Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Tsunade Senju, Fifth Hokage. Take your piece of paper and go sit down, titles don't mean shit here unless you are that idiot over there with the petite Hyuga sitting pretty on his lap." Tsunade said as she surprised the man by not being affected by his aura. Neither Kakashi or Cooler seemed that affected by his aura either, while Naruto and Hanabi blinked.

"Hey!?/The Fuck Granny!" Hanabi and Naruto shouted over at Tsunade for the rather insulting nicknames. Yamamoto just nodded after a few moments and went over to sit with Kenpachi, who was snoring rather loudly after having fallen asleep. It was near the middle of the night after all, and with the red moons giving off a gentle warm light for some reason it lulled a lot of people to sleep.

It wasn't for another hour or more until the next person came into the area, and though he was covered in injuries he seemed to have his stamina still ready to go. He had short cropped black hair and violet colored eyes, with a tall and muscular physique that showed through his riped bodysuit.

"Sairaorg Bael, ready to go." He said with a grin on his face as he reached into the box, which was starting to run low on papers, before he gave it to Tsunade at the same time as another person walked into the clearing without any visible injuries on her body. The girl was younger than some of the other candidates, but she had a pretty rocking body with long blue hair with bright blue eyes, and with that she wore a strange white skirt and a ripped up purple top that barely covered her large breasts. She came riding into the area on a motorcycle, before she turned and grabbed a piece of paper from the box, before she jumped off the motorcycle and let it crash into the sleeping Krillin, knocking him out of his chair and sending him flying.

_Krillin Owned Count: 2_

"Eve Neuchwanstein, but you can call me the Amazing Mistress Eve Neuchwanstein for short!" The girl delcared as she handed her piece of paper to Kakashi, who raised an eyebrow. He wondered if the girl realized that her chosen name was actually longer than her real name, and thus, couldn't be the shortened version of her name.

"Ow!" Krillin called out, now wide awake as he sat back in his chair.

The next person in the clearing... was a black cat with two tails and yellow eyes. It had a key in it's... her mouth and jumped onto the table, before reaching into the box with it's head and pulled out another piece of paper. Everyone awake blinked at this, wondering why a cat had entered the competition, before the cat spat the wet paper into Kakashi's hand that had the name's name on it, before going off towards Naruto and sitting in his lap for some reason. Naruto raised an eyebrow, before he picked the cat up by the scruff of the neck and looked at it in the rather intelligent eyes.

...

"I will allow it" Naruto said with a nod of his head as he sat the cat on the ground and looked over to Kakashi, who was looking at the name on the paper.

"Apparenlty the cat is named Kuroka, how the cat wrote on the paper though..." Kakashi trailed off with a shrug.

"Saten, nothing more than that." A man said as he dropped out of the air after jumping from the trees in front of them. He was built with the exact same body as Adam Blade and Adam Arclight, but he wore only green pants and a cape with large metal cuffs around his hands. He had bandages covering most of his upper face, with his eyes being completely blank for some reason. He gave Kakashi the slip of paper that he drew, before he went and sat next to Arclight with a nod towards the red eyed man.

It took TWO hours with the sky starting to lighten up a little, while the Fairies started to heal the injuries of all of those people that needed healing. Fairies that were carrying clothing all started to come out of the woods, showing that they were bringing the people that were starting to wake up clothes. Each person in their chairs had an outfit gifted to them, and a wooden barrier surrounded each of them so that they could be changed into the outfits that showed that they had succeeded in coming into this part of the tournament.

When the barrier dropped everyone had changed into their new clothing, fitted to their various sized. The clothing was a navy blue training top with a deep color with a more squared off shape to it. Underneath the long sleeved shirt, though some people ripped the sleeves off or had any extra clothes they prefered on top of it, was a iron wire infused gray shirt for those that chose to wearing it. The pants were made of a loose comfy material with a gray cloth belt. Those that chose to wear the shinobi sandles got to, but the fairies started to take away the contestants clothing to get repaired.

"Too much trouble for a single key." A new voice said that walked into the clearing, revealing a young man the same age as Issei with silver hair and dark eyes. He was wearing punk rock clothing, and seemed to have a completely arrogant aura about him. He came over to the table, before he showed the proof that he had gotten a key. "Vali Lucifer." He said simply as he was gifted a set of clothes by a fairy.

The same wooden barrier appeared around him, and when it dropped he blinked when he noticed that his clothing had changed with the fairy flying off with his clothes. He moved around a bit in the new clothes, before finding that they were good for moving around it and decided that he wasn't bothered by this.

The only contestant so far that weren't wearing the clothing were Naruto and Hanabi, being the host of the tournamet and being the apprentice of the host meant that they wouldn't have to wear the uniform that was being handed out. Though Hanabi wouldn't hate wearing it, since it was a copy of the training gi worn by the Hyuga clan. She had worn a similar thing most of her life after all, and every time she trained. She liked her kimono and skirt combo though, while Naruto liked wearing orange. Hence why he stole the clothing design with the orange that the kid had been wearing, but added his own Uzumaki flair to it.

"Ku Fei is not late is she?" A tanned skinned girl asked, her blond hair slightly singed from the flames that she might have had to avoid. She was granted the clothing by the fairy, but she stripped down and changed before the barrier came up, showing a slim and moderately breasted body with lots of muscle tone to it. She was dressed before the barrier could come up fully, and it came down when it realized that she was already dressed. She stopped by Tsunade and showed the key she got, before she took a piece of paper and handed it to Tsunade.

With the sun shining in the sky moments later, and the trees back to normal, a completely unharmed Konohamaru Sarutobi came out of forest showing that he was unharmed by what had been inside of it. He was a younger boy with brown hair and onix colored eyes that wore the normal Jonin uniform like Sakura, and on his forehead was a leaf symbol on a headband with a metal plate.

"Konohamaru Sarutobi, rested and ready." Konohamaru said, knowing that the fact he said rested told the others that he had been asleep. He was given the same clothes as those around him, while another person came in after him while yawning to show that this... woman had been asleep as well. She was a black haired girl with pink slit eyes wearing black clothes, before those were changed into the same clothes as everyone behind her.

"Aqua Shuzen, ans sheesh it is getting bright." The girl, Aqua, said as she dragged a girl with bright orange hair and green eyes behind her. The girl behind her was still asleep, and when the three of them seemed to get going towards the table, Konohamaru was already moving towards the seating. Aqua nudged the girl she was dragging with the back of her foot, before the girl jolted away and showed that she had a cartoonish looking bat sleeping on her face.

"Wha-!?" The girl yelled as she shot up.

"Kokoa Shuzen is this girl." Aqua said as she pulled out a slip of paper and handed it over to Kakashi, and Kokoa followed not long after while wiping droll from her chin. The two of them went towards where they would be sitting, nearby Moka and Tsukune, while many of the other contestants looked around seeing as they were now fully awake and noticed that the seats were almost filled up.

Naruto stood up as the next person came into the area.

"What's up ma nigga!" Naruto called out as one of his closest and blackest friends around joined up for the party. Killer Bee grinned at Naruto and gave his friend a thumbs up. Killer Bee hadn't changed even a little since the war, not in the slightest, and was giving his blond friend a grin as the two of them gave each other freaking man hugs.

"Snuck away from bro, to see you Naru-to. The Killer Bee is going to be showing who these fools are, fool ya fool." Killer Bee rapped horribly, while Naruto laughed more than a little as Killer Bee went over to Tsunade and grinned as he laid eyes on her chest, before he winced when she raised her fist. Saluting her, he grabbed a piece of paper and handed it off to Kakashi, before changing into the clothing that everyone else was wearing with a grin on his face the entire time. He ripped the arms off the clothing of course, and he sat down next to Jack Rakan and the two looked at each other.

They both grinned and nodded.

The shadows in front of the table morphed again, before a blond girl with fair skin came out.

"Bullshit! I am the only Loli Vampire allowed!" Evangeline shouted out randomly, while Naruto looked at the girl. She had long blond hair that curved out like a banana bunch, and she had matching yellow eyes with pointed ears. She wore a small white dress that was actually pretty conservative, unlike the rather slutty dressed Evangeline. Though, Naruto would guess that this girl was a Vampire if what Evangeline had said was true.

"Shinobu Oshino." The girl said after a moment, before giving her slip to Kakashi and going over towards the others in the tournament. She changed into the same clothes as everyone else when she got to her seat, and not before long another person came into the area... but the only thing that let a person who the gender were the feminine legs. She wore a bright yellow raincoat that shadowed her entire face and left two glowing white orbs showing. The left hand of this being was larger than a human one, and it was shaped like a monkey's hand, fur and everything. This one wore tennis shoes, and baggy shorts.

"Rainy Devil." A female voice called out, before refusing the clothes after giving her slip of paper to Kakashi. The creature radiated an evil that had Naruto frowning for a second, and Kakashi nodded to Naruto even as the next person came into the area. This person was covered mostly by a pale tan coat that covered her entire upper body, but was tight enough to show her chest off. She had yellow stitched on cat ears on the top of the hood, and the hands were just large paws with three holes in the clothing for whatever. She had the zipper closes up with a large red paw shaped piece. She wore NO pants with caw paw shaped boost that went up her shins. She had long whitish blond hair that was done in two brains coming out of the sides of the front of the hood.

Her face... invisible because it seemed to be blacked out, but her legs showed mocha colored skin. She had glowing red orbs for eyes and comically sharp teeth showing in the darkness of the seemingly perfect circle that was her face.

"Taokaka forgot why she came here, but she found a SHINY shiny key!" The girl now named Taokaka showed herself to be a huge idiot moments later, before Tsunade took a slip of paper out of the box for the girl and gave it to Kakashi.

"Go sit in one of the chairs." Tsunade said, and Taokaka rushed over, completely missing the fairy that had been chasing after her. The fairy gave up and spat green saliva in the girls' general direction, being a short tempered fairy. Naruto did notice the long tail that the gilr had, and the way it moved around... and the white tip of the tail.

'Just five more people to go... and I sense them all coming.' Naruto thought to himself with a twitching finger, excited to see what kind of people were coming. Naruto twitched in annoyance when he saw a thin girl with large blond hair tied in twin tails with a pink bow on the top of her head. She had a purple eyepatch over her left eye, and wore a frilly pink dressed with fancy pink shows and cloth over her forearms. She had a smile on her face, and by thin he meant this girl was extremely petite. She took petite a step further and made it look like she was feather light.

"Nui Harime, the cutest thing ever has arrived!" Nui called out with a smile on her face as she gave Kakashi a slip of paper that she took from the box. Naruto mentally changed the number of people that would be left to come to four, before he palmed his face. Tsunade and Cooler blinked when another girl appeared in front of them with green tinted black hair with purple eyes with white pupils, a gray ring around her white pupils. She wore a white kimono, and her hair was long and formed a V in front of her forehead. She was smaller than Nui in height, and pretty petite in her own right.

"Yasuri Nanami. The first test was completed with minimum difficulty." She said without any shows of emotion in her voice as she went over and took a chair. She had the back of her hair showing a pink flower tie in and, matching her pink belt around her stomach to keep her kimono closed.

Naruto grinned when he realized only three more people left.

"Jesus Crist this place is filled with bloody heathans." A slightly familiar voice called out when a man wearing a white suit with bayonets in his hands came out of the forest, but his white clothes were soaked with blood. He wore crosses on his body, and he had blond hair with green eyes covered by his glasses. Naruto snapped his fingers when he remembered something about this guy from a previous planet. The same planet as Alucard was from, and Naruto nodded to Kakashi.

This was Alexander Anderson.

"Watch that mouth boy before I plant a dumbass tree." Cooler said to Alexander, while simply showed his key and took a paper from the box.

"Alexander Anderson, and you better remember it." Alexander said as he went over towards where those seated were sitting. He was changed into the same clothing as others, but he kept his bible and his crosses.

Just two more people left to go.

Naruto blinked when he noticed that the next person was in costume, and Naruto raised an eyebrow for a moment. It was a dark gray costume that was completely skin tight with black man panties over the gray suit. On the chest was a yellow oval with a bat inside of it, and the man wore a yellow belt with a black cape connected to a mask over most of his face. He was extremely well built for a person, and Naruto listened carefully to how the man walked and what his soul spoke. Naruto connected to the guy to figure out his name, much like with Alucard.

Bruce Wayne.

"I am Batman, and I must insist that this tournament not be continued any further. It is too dangerous to give out the prize of this tournament, or even have a prize like this." Batman said, even though he did collect a key himself. Naruto rolled his eyes, before Tsunade gave the man a slip of paper and had him go towards the seating. Naruto and Batman made eye contact, and for a split second Naruto made Batman flinch when he unleashed a HEAVY dose of killing intent. That flinch proved to him that this Batman was from a place that was filled with humans that had little to no experience dealing with people that used killing intent.

"Heh, nice to have you here... Bruce." Naruto said with a grin on his face, and Batman's eyes seemed to widen despite not being visible. Naruto waved at him, while Hanabi looked between Naruto and this Bruce, before shrugging.

One more person left to go.

Naruto sweat dropped when he saw ANOTHER person in a skin tight suit. This one came slinging in one a web, wearing a red and blue spider web patterned suit with none of his actual skin visible. Naruto face palmed when the teenager given his body, landed in front of the judging table and Hanabi looked at Naruto.

"You attract the weird ones." Hanabi told Naruto, who shrugged a little.

Not. His. Fault.

"Spiderman, happy to meet... WOW those are some huge... sorry maam, I didn't mean to stare!" Spiderman, who Naruto could hear was actually Peter Parker... hearts don't lie, and for a person that can hear your heart you could never hide your real name from Naruto no matter how hard you tried. Spiderman was quickly given the last slip of paper to give to Kakashi, who nodded to Naruto, who grinned to himself.

The 64 people who had passed his test had been selected!

The Tournament was nearly ready to start!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Killing Intent is an actual thing in Naruto, not something made by fans. A fighter's strength has nothing to do with KI, but stronger people CAN project more KI much easier than weaker ones. While weaker people, with more desire to kill, can still give off a lot of KI.**_


	23. Chapter 23 Tournament Brackets

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**_  
><em><strong>This IS and isn't part of the story. It is NOT an Author's Note. But if you DON'T read it you will be missing good information you will WANT to have and comment on.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bracket Start!<strong>_

_**Picollo Vs. Yasuri Nanami**_  
><em><strong>Moka Akashiya Vs. Adam Blade<strong>_

_**Hanabi Hyuga Vs. Laxus Dreyar**_  
><em><strong>Jack Raken V. Sakura Haruno<strong>_

_**Kaede Nagase Vs. Son Gohan**_  
><em><strong>Gray Fullbuster Vs. Mana Tatsumiya<strong>_

_**Krillin Vs. Batman**_  
><em><strong>Tsukune Aono Vs. Shinobu Oshino<strong>_

_**Taokaka Vs. Natsu Dragneel**_  
><em><strong>Sasuke Uchiha Vs. Erza Scarlet<strong>_

_**Killer Bee Vs. Yamcha**_  
><em><strong>Akabara Strauss Vs. Jin Renka<strong>_

_**Rock Lee Vs. Gildarts Clive**_  
><em><strong>Fasha Vs. Tien<strong>_

_**Popo Vs. Spiderman**_  
><em><strong>Ichigo Kurosaki Vs. Aqua Shuzen<strong>_

_**Roronoe Zoro Vs. Mirajane Strauss**_  
><em><strong>Sanji Vs. Issei Hyoudou<strong>_

_**Rias Gremory Vs. Boa Hancock**_  
><em><strong>Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto Vs. Vali Lucifer<strong>_

_**Adam Arclight Vs. Ku Fei**_  
><em><strong>Konohamaru Sarutobi Vs. Kokoa Shuzen<strong>_

_**Rainy Devil Vs. Alexander Anderson**_  
><em><strong>Saten Vs. Bridget Irving Frostheart<strong>_

_**Niko Robin Vs. Sairaorg Bael**_  
><em><strong>Nagi Springfield Vs. Naruto Uzumaki<strong>_

_**Frieza Vs. Kaguya Otsutsuki**_  
><em><strong>Nail Vs. Fate Averruncus<strong>_

_**Evangeline A.K. McDowell Vs. Kayuki Hirasaka**_  
><em><strong>Even Neuchwanstein Vs. Kuroka<strong>_

_**Nui Harime Vs. Negi Springfield**_  
><em><strong>Kenpachi Zaraki Vs. Monkey D. Luffy<strong>_

_**There is NO Goku for this tournament BECAUSE he is DEAD right now. This is during his training with King Kai. **_

_**Note: All of these matches are completely random. I used a I decided the matches by using an Online Tournament Bracket Generator to make everything completely up to luck.**_

_**Fun Fact: Every Ninja has 8 Gates inside of them, that went opened, will grant them 100 times their normal power. Only Might Guy has survived opening the 8th Gate thanks to Naruto healing him. Every ninja is capable of taking their normal power and multiplying it times 100... even Naruto. Yet, only ninja like Naruto with Healing Power (Literally the name of what he has) can survive opening the Gates.**_


	24. Chapter 24 Piccolo Vs Nanami

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Okay everyone, just to let you know... I will only stop the fight if somebody is knocked out, or clearly dying. I don't care if you kill each other, but no cruelty allowed. No slow deaths or dumb stuff like that." Shikamaru said as he lit himself a cigeratte, before he nodded up towards one of the fairies holding cameras that were broadcasting the fighting all over the universe to every single planet that had a form of television. This would take the place of all TV stations, being the mosyt dominant program. 10 Fairies came down around Shikamaru, before they held their hands out and formed a red bubble around Shikamaru that was nearly completely clear.

"Listen girly... I am warning you here that I won't be holding back just because you seem weak." Piccolo told Yasuri Nanami. He seemed rather sure of himself, though he couldn't sense the power of his opponent as she wore the same battle clothing that he wore. Over the time they had been given to rest and come up with plans of combat, Piccolo had come up with a plan that would defeat anyone that he went up against. Well, he was pretty damn sure that it would take out over half of the competition.

"Then don't." Nanami said simply, not caring in the slightest about the opponent in front of her.

"Are you sure kid, don't come crying to me if you end up like Goku?" Piccolo asked with a dark smirk on his face, while Nanami seemed to be getting a bit annoyed that he was prolonging the fight longer than it had to be with his pointless talking.

"Come then." Nanami said politely to Piccolo, who jumped back a good distance before he placed his claws fingertips against his forehead and energy started to spark and gather at his finger. He grinned towards Nanami, who looked at the stance he had taken and seemed to only get more disappointed for some reason.

"Makansak... Makasao... Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo called out as he sent a powerful beam of orange and pink energy with a second beam spinning around the first one towards Nanami. She seemed to have known what he was going to do the second before he did it, and instead of hitting her Piccolo was surprised when he only hit an afterimage of the girl as she moved to the left by a single step. The second the attack passed by her, she seemed to fade away from her spot and return to where she was. She looked towards Piccolo again, before Piccolo punched the air in front of himself and sent his own arm stretching towards her to bring her in closer.

He only hit an afterimage.

Piccolo looked annoyed, before he started to close the distance between them the second that Nanami placed her fingertips on her forehead and gathered sparking energy. Piccolo's eyes actually widened in pure shock when she pointed her fingertips at him when he was at point blank range, right into his right shoulder.

"Makankosappo." Nanami said to Piccolo, who blinked.

"So THAT is how I pronounce... WHAT!?" Piccolo shouted as he was pierced through the shoulder by his OWN attack and sent flying towards the other end of the smaller area that they were in. Nanami's 'Special Beam Cannon' was only a fifth of the sides of his, but the wound had still did some extreme damage to his shoulder. Piccolo was clearly surprised by this as he covered his shoulder as it bled his purple blood.

"The second you took your stance, I understood your fighting style and knew what you were going to do next. I predicted your attack... can you fight without a stance? I can fight without a stance." Nanami informed Piccolo as she reared her arm back and threw a grab at him, with her arm extending to a great length as she grabbed ahold of Piccolo by the arm thayt he used to block her. She made herself much lighter as she pulled herself towards Piccolo in a second so that she was looking face to face with him, before Piccolo opened his mouth and shot a stream of orange energy at her.

He didn't hit her, but she was forced to dodge him and abandon her hold on him just long enough for him to jump back with his fingertips on his forehead with his shoulder healed. Nanami looked towards him with interest, before Piccolo fully charged up his attack quicker than before. Nanami placed her fingertips on her forehead, before she charged up the attack instantly. Pointed at Piccolo when he pointed at her, their two Special Beam Cannons of equal power shot towards each other, but Piccolo's attack was ripped apart as her's store through it with greater speed and power, forcing Piccolo to duck out of the way with his turban being knocked off.

"What!? Just a second ago you couldn't even make a fully formed one!" Piccolo gave a shout of frustration, while Nanami nodded.

"My Hidden Technique: Migeika... with a single glance at a technique I can copy it. The second time I see it I can master it. Even things that are genetic in nature I can copy. If I can see it, then I can use it." Nanami explained without any fear for what could be done with this information.

"Hand to hand it is then." Piccolo said as he took a stance and appeared in front of her. She tilted her entire body slightly to the left to dodge the first punch, before she ducked under his next kick. She placed her fingertips on her forehead, while her right hand gained claws that extended to well over two feet long. She clawed at Piccolo with great speed and forced him to retreat and send a blast of Ki at her that she moved out of the way of while her stolen and mastered technique became fully charged up with even more power than before. She appeared in front of Piccolo, before she smiled darkly at him.

"Did I forget? Migeika lets me react with super quick reflexes, and my speed and strength are already extremely boosted. Once I see a technique twice, I can mix it together with other techniques I have taken." Nanami told Piccolo, who leaned back as far as he could, but was still severely injured by his own attack that dug out a deep and bleeding hole in his chest. He coughed up blood, before he started to fly up into the air where she couldn't get him.

'Gotta get some ground!' Piccolo thought as he charged a Ki blast in his hand, while Nanami did the same with her own hands and the two of them started to send a barrage of ki blasts at each other that exploded in mid-air when they collided. She started to send them even faster than him though as she slowly overwhelmed him, knowing that she was forcing him to show more attacks to keep her on her toes... or rather for him to stay in the fight. Piccolo always and naturally took a stance when he fought. He wasn't a _brawler_ by nature that didn't need a stance, and when Nanami was in front of him his eyes widened when she slapped him towards the ground... and stayed in the air.

"I once killed a man that could make his body weightless, and I saw you flying twice now. I have mastered both flying and becoming weightless... I can fly master than you." Nanami taunted as she vanished and appeared in front of Piccolo with a dark expression slowly growing even more prominent on her face. He nails were alreayd lengthed again, and she sunk them into his previously wounded shoulder, while Piccolo opened his mouth again to try and close up, his battle honed instincts acting without him even having to think about them.

Nanami's mouth opened, and she shot a beam of energy from her mouth at the same time that he shot his. The two attacks collided and exploded, while the two of them were sent flying. She flew off before him through, and he crashed into the ground, while she floated in the air with her dark side still showing to him, the front of her clothing having been destroyed for the most part, with the undershirt showing now.

"Ninro: Makibishi Shidan." Piccolo heard from behind him when he saw Nanami standing there, her afterimage in the air having vanished. Piccolo felt sharp pains in his shoudlers as yellow balls with hooks spikes on them were implanted into his shoulders violently and poison started to pulse through his body and cause him an extreme amount of mind numbing pain.

'This girl is a DEMON!' Piccolo though when he forced himself to rip the balls out with a good chunk of his shoulders coming out with the balls, while Nanami walked towards Piccolo. She appeared in front of him, and Piccolo was his all over his body by what felt like a hundred strikes that pierced his body over and over, even though they didn't actually cause piercing damage. She sent him flying towards the ground, before he rolled across it and lifted his numb body up into the air a bit. He grit his teeth, before he thought of a way out of this.

He could think of nothing besides hand to hand, but every time he fought he took a stance by instinct. He was trained to take a stance by his reincarnated memories, and his own training only enhanced this. If she predicted you when you took a stance, and stole any technique that you used, genetic or not, then fighting her with his currect strength was foolish on his part.

She walked at a sedate pace as she waited for him to make his move.

More than likely so that she could copy what he did and add it to her collection. This girl... she was a complete monster in his eyes now. No matter what he did, she would copy it and use it against him thanks to her special freaking eyes stealing his hard earned power and skill, and then learning how to use it even better than he could. Only a brawler that had skills that she couldn't see with her eyes could defeat this girl, like something with visible... Piccolo's eyes widened, before he placed his hands on his forehead in what he would forever think of as his greatest shame.

Then Piccolo decided to do something else, firing a ki blast at the ground he made it explode and create a cloud of dust around them. He sensed for the girl, before he started to fire ki blasts towards her genertal location. He wasn't expecting for her to wave her arm and clear the smoke and see what he was doing though, and with her constant damaging of his body she was lowering his Ki each time she hit him. He had already had to heal himself multiple times, and that had only caused his lowering ki levels to lower even further. She already had a fully charged Makankosappo in her other hand that she fired at him after getting in close and grabbed ahold of his arm.

Her attack ripped off his arm, and she kicked him away from her while holding his arm.

"As long as you follow your battle instinct and take up a stance, you can never win. As long as I see you... you will never win." Nanami said as she looked up at the sky, while Piccolo took his chance and healed his arm by regrowing it and lowering his power level even more than before. Nanami smiled when she saw his regenerative technique at it's full power instead of it's half power, but now she could see it at it's full power. Bring her a little closer to why she wanted to be here in the first place, so placing both of her hands against her forehead she started to charge up a double Makankosappo while Piccolo appeared in front of her and launched a higher number of assaults on her.

Her body seemed to flicker in and out of existance as she left countless afterimages in her spot, the only thing Piccolo was able to hit was what she left behind. Piccolo ducked out of the way of both Makankosappo, but he still lost both of his arms at the same time... she had been aiming low the second she noticed that he had taken a stance to begin his dodge. After getting what she wanted, she would play around with him for a bit more before she finished him off. Piccolo hit the ground from the shock behind the attack, but he grit his teeth when the poison seemed to finally be out of his body.

He kicked up at her, but she blocked him, and then twisted his ankle before she cracked his leg with a loud snapping that had him reeling.

"You might not have taken a stance, but you are still poisoned and growing weaker with each second. The longer you fight, the weaker you will become... while it is true I can not fight at full power very long either... I don't need my full power for most fights." Nanami admitted to her own form of weakness, something that made it harder for her to fight. Piccolo listened to her talk, before he stared at her and sent two beams of purple energy out of his eyes. She dodged them the second she saw them, before she looked at Piccolo with interest.

She had to admit to being impressed with his determination, even armless and poisoned he was still trying to fight.

Nanami was about to finish him off, before her body froze and she was forced to look at the sky.

"This match is over... and I won't let you see my technique and copy it either. I don't know if you can copy chakra techniques or not if you can't see how the energy is formed... or don't have the energy... but I won't risk it. The winner of this match is Yasuri Nanami!" Shikamaru stated as Piccolo was carried out by a group of fairies. Nanami smirked either way as Shikamaru released her, and she started to walk towards the recently released Shikamaru.

"Somebody who strikes from the shadows where my eyes don't see, waiting for the perfect chance instead of fighting head on with flashy moves. Impressive, I hope to fight more like you during this tournament... the host of this tournament... how strong is he?" Nanami asked with a raised eyebrow, while Shikamaru looked at her.

"You can copy everything you see him do, and you still won't win. There are things about him that you can't see him do... skills you can never copy." Shikamaru said, having figured out the weaknesses to this girl's eyes.

She NEEDED to see something to copy it.

She had to see Piccolo use his techniques, but chakra enhancements was a completely internal technique that was not genetic in nature. Naruto's Sage Techniques were not only invisible to the naked eye, but the way he activated them and used them were also invisible. Nanami had nothing to counter against that trump card that she could not see, because she was simply not a Sage like Naruto was. She couldn't copy his speed if she could not see it, and even to the people faster than lighting or people that teleported Naruto was nothing more than a flash... or not even a flash.

He did want to see the fight between the two though to confirm if she could copy chakra techniques or not.

Either way, he concluded one thing.

Yasuri Nanami was dangerous.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>I can already see MANY people bitching over this, but she HAS copied genetic abilites and her abilities DO allow her to imitate what she sees once, and master what she sees twice. If you don't believe me, look her up.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Natural energy is NOT Natural Chakra. Natural Chakra is NOT a thing. Sage Chakra is formed when Natural Energy mixed with somebodies internal chakra and forms Sage Chakra.**_


	25. Chapter 25 Moka Akashiya vs Adam Blade

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"It's a shame that we couldn't see what the other fighters did." Moka commented first thing when she was standing in front of her own opponent. She started to stretch out her limbs and wait for the referee to give the signal for them to start, so she might as well make some form of small talk with her opponent. Her opponent was the huge Adam Blade, and while she wasn't worries in the slightest, she still wouldn't take her opponent lightly.

"Doesn't matter, I'll just kisk all of the asses until I can get my little girl harem that does nude with only kneesocks and gloves!" Blade said with utter conviction in his voice, just as Shikamaru decided to start the match. Moka was already in her fighting position, but she was looking at Blade with dull eyes, kind of frozen in place by the admittion of pedophillia like that. She could _kind_ of understand the concept of loli, having a loli as a friend, but she didn't understand the desire for a little girl harem... unless he was refering to lolis by little girl.

'Great, my opponent is a-' Moka started to think, before she was met with pain in her face.

"Little Boy!" Blade shouted randomly as he slammed his flame covered his into Moka's face and sent her flying with a rapidly healing scorch march on her cheek. She was forced to take a step back as she returned fire with a punch to Blade's gut. Blade was sent flying up into the air when she hit him with her near-full power compacted into a single punch. She rubbed her cheek with her other hand, still feeling the sting despite it just being healed. She looked up to see Blade falling back down towards the ground.

'If she shoots a fireball, I will use a kick to blow it away. If he shoots another kind of ability though I will dodge.' Moka affirmed her course of action calmly to herself.

"Magnetic World: Moka!" Blade called out, and Moka was lifted off the ground and pulled towards Blade by an intense amount of magnetic force. She crossed her arms and prepared to defend against any sort of attack, or at least raise her defense more than a little. The new show of abilities was something that she hadn't counted on sure, but she had fought strange abilities in the past. "Power no Fragment: Hatsudou!" Blade called out with a grin on his face.

Then he punched her.

Moka's defense was broken through completely as he hit her in the middle of the chest the second she reached him with amazing strength. She slammed into the ground so hard she not only created a perfect crater, but she bounced up into the air while coughing out blood from her mouth. She dodged a second punch and landed on the ground on her feet moments later, with her fist clenched and rfeady for more fighting. She had blood reaking from the sides of her mouth, and the front of her shirt had a large tear in it to reveal the undershirt she was wearing.

She was glad that their host provided them with these more durable clothes, otherwise her boobs would be exposed right now.

She raised her leg up, before slamming it into the ground and lifting more than a few larger than normal boulders in front of her. She kicked one of the boulders and sent it flying towards Blade, who pointed at the boulder while she sent the other boulders flying towards him as well. She sensed him before she saw him when he appeared in front of her, and her arms were already raised to defend herself from as much damage as she could protect herself from. This man was stronger than her when it came to punching, and with his size he had a longer reach. If she counterattacked foolishly she would only be at his mercy, so she needed to take the punishment and find the right point to time a perfect debilitating hit.

"Hehehe! HAHAHA! If you want to defend yourself, get down on your knees naked wearing kneesocks and gloves! Dean Drive Fox Hound + Power!" Blade called out as he punched her once... and then she started to get hit over and over again as he ran with her flying body and continued his never ending assualt upon her body. She couldn't see his attacks, and she couldn't defend against them either. She was struck over and over again by the nearly invisible assualt of punchs. Her foot touched the ground for a second, and she used that to lung forward close enough to him that his arms couldn't hit him properly. She used her hand like a knife seconds later and stabbed him.

Right through the gut, and coming out the other side in a shower of blood.

Moka's face was bloodied bruised, with her clothes torn and much of her body the same, but she still smirked at how she had dealt a deadly blow to the man that had been savagely beating her with the desire of gaining a little girl harem. She noted he seemed to have some kind of metal infused with his body, but she lifted him up into the air anyway, before she hit him right between the legs with a high kick.

"Know your place!" Moka called out her finisher as she sent him flying off of her with a severely wounded stomach and groin. Blade smashed into the ground moments later, and Moka looked towards Shikamaru and waited for him to call the match, before she raised an eyebrow when she saw him smoking. She looked back towards Blade, and saw him standing up with a grin on his face.

"Heh, feisty! How about a Vulcan Shock Ignition!" Blade called out despite his fatal injuries and raised his arm up into the air with a house sized fireball forming above his head. He threw the attack towards Moka, who waited for it to come. She used a mid-air kick and dispersed the fireball before it could reach her, and without any injury to her now freshly healed body. Vampire healing was a great thing for battle, but it didn't make the injuries hurt less and she coudln't still get exhausted from fighting. She still had to worry about growing weaker the more blood she lost though.

'He seems to have no real style of battle... he is so unpredictable and random. He doesn't hold back his moves, and doesn't seem to care if he shows them all to his opponent.' Moka observed as strings seemed to come out of Blade's back and shoot towards her. She dodged the strings, and she was surprised when it cut into the ground leaving long and thin cuts. She marked those strings as one of his more dangerous moves yet, and made sure to avoid getting hit by them at all costs.

He was already in front of her again, and this time she closed her eyes and trusted her ears instead. She moved in and out of his punches while slowly going closer to him, sensing the aura he had and using that to try and predict how he was going to move. He was much faster than her yes, but if she could predict what he was going to do then she could dodge him. She had her vampire instincts pushed to the limits, and acted out of pure muscle memory without thinking about how she was doing it. She allowed herself to get used to dodging like this without using her eyes, before she caught his punch and pulled him closer and started to unleash multiple kicks into every part of his body that she could reach. She finished it with a kick to the chin that lifted him up into the air.

She jumped up, before she hit him in the stab wound with both of her legs fully extended to her full power. He seemed to be more durable than her, but he lacked her healing ability. Her earlier wound was ripped open even wider than before to the point that his gut was gushing blood and you could see through the hole and out the other side. She lived and breathed fighting, and fought enemies that were as large as buildings, her own kind, and many others with either speed, strength, or ability advantages before. She stabbed him in the chest with her hand, before she gave a second kick to the head that dazed even Blade and sent him crashing into the ground.

Moka landed on the ground moments later with a good amount of sweat covering her body.

When Blade started to get up again while wiping the blood from his chin, though he seemed to be very much weakened with the heavy wound to his stomach. He could take much more damage and keep coming back for more, she would give him that. Getting back into position, she shot off at him and decided that she would go for that perfect hit while he was gathering his power. She rooted her foot into the ground, before she aimed just above his gut towards where the center of his body would truly be. Using all of her might, she lashed out with a kick to the gut. Her Yokai was pushed through every organ in his body, and came out the other side in the form of energy bats.

Louds cracks were heard as Blade's organs were turns to much, and his bones shattered by the impact. Moka's eyes widened when she saw that Blade was still moving to punch her in the head with blood gushing from his body. She ducked under his slowed down punch, before she kicked him in the jaw and sent him away from her and crashing against the ground. She raised her hand to her shoulder when she felt blood dripping down her body, with five large gashes having appeared. It seemed while she dodged the punch, she hadn't dodged the strings he had attached to his fingers. She grabbed her shoulder and pushed her arm back into place instead of just hanging there.

If he got up from this, then she would be screwed.

She couldn't fight much longer without revealing her trump card, and if she did that then she might have to deal with some people knowing about it and thinking of a way to counter it. She knew that the other contestants weren't watching, but if Adam Blade told anyone about her trump card then they would still find out without seeing it in person. Their host had made the rule that nobody was allowed to watch the fights of the other compatents to prevent anyone from forming strategies against people that had already fought. This was made so that each and every fight would have you thinking of the fly and growing as a fighter.

If you made it to the next round, you were a better fighter than you were the previous round.

This tournament made those that entered it stronger than they were before, and between each round of matches there was a week of time to rest and think of different strategies if you DID somehow manage to cheat and see who would be fighting who.

Moka fell to her knees and panted as she suffered from more than a small case of bloodloss, and she seemed to still be waiting for the match to be called. She sighed in relief when she saw that Adam Blade was being carried out of the area by the fairies.

"The winner of this match, Moka Akashiya... medical attention." Shikamaru called out as Moka passed out and was carried out of the field. He marked down the winner of the fight, before he looked at who would be fighting next and groaned.

Hanabi Hyuga vs. Laxus Dreyar

He didn't know who to feel sorry for, since Hanabi had actually trained in the 150 times gravity before Naruto reduced the area of the tournament to normal gravity. True, he didn't know what this Laxus person could do, but still... Naruto had personally trained Hanabi himself over month and months of time. If that didn't count for something, then he didn't know what would. Shikamaru puffed on his cigeratte, before she blew out a stream of smoke.

The Gentle Fist was a dangerous style that could attack internal organs anyway, so combine that with whatever training Naruto gave her and her new speed and power... and Shikamaru realised something.

Naruto had made a troublesome woman more troublesome.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Blade HAS been defeated MANY times in the manga, but he had allies to defend him while he was healed. Blade is stronger than Moka, but he is also an idiot that will take attacks without dodging. When Moka landed her Perfect Hit, it was over for Blade.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Adam Blade can copy the others of others, so long as those powers are Needless in nature. Since the powers in his show aren't natural to everyone, and even then he has trouble with certain powers.**_


	26. Chapter 26 Hanabi Vs Laxus

**_Disclaimer: Other Chapters  
>Something new at the bottom of the chapter. I will be the first person on fanfiction to ever do this! I want to get you all as pumped for this tournament as I am!<em>**  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Okay kid, you might want to give up before something bad happens to you." Laxus said to Hanabi, who was doing some warm up stretched while the match got ready to start. Whoever had fought last had left some serious scorch marks and craters in the area that the fighters started at. The planet was currenly using the healing properties of Senjutsu to heal itself up for the next fight, and Shikamaru wasn't going to start the match until the area had healed up.

"Blah blah blah, your advise is noted and ignored. If I was afraid of getting hurt, I would enter this tournament in the first place." Hanabi stated with a roll of her eyes. She knew that if she got far enough in the tournament that she would have to fight Naruto, if she did get that far. If that happened, there was little doubt she would be getting her ass handed to her. She came into the tournament, knowing fully well that she had zero shot of actually winning it. With the likes of Kaguya and Sasuke in the tournament, and with Sasuke being closer to her bracket than Naruto she didn't even think she would make it to Naruto.

"Kid, I'm serious." Laxus stated to her, and Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"My Master is the _God of Ninshu and Ninjutsu_ and I trained in this area before the 150 times gravity was reduced to normal gravity. Don't act like I'm some snot nosed brat... I just recently turned 16." Hanabi commented to him in a dry tone. To a ninja, living the 16 showed that you had some skill, of course she became a ninja during a time of peace, so her age didn't show her skill per say. She had better than hand to hand than her sister though, a Jonin, and she had been trained under harsh conditions by Naruto. She was an expert in hand to hand to the point that she could take on an army of normal people without so much as a scratch on her body, and that was before she had trained under high gravity.

"I warned you... proctor, when can we start?" Laxus asked with a frown on his face.

"Anytime you want, I don't care." Shikamaru said with a wave of his hand.

"Byakugan!" Hanabi called out as the veins on the outside of her face near her eyes bulged and the lavender pupil in her eye gainedmore definiton. Her eyes saw a build up of energy inside of Laxus' body, and she moved her foot slightly against the ground as she studied how the energy was building up. She got her answer in the form of a lightning bolt shooting towards her out of the palm of Laxus' hand. Hanabi used an Air Palm to cancel out the lightning bolt before it could come any closer towards her.

Laxus ran towards her at above normal human speed, but nothing compared to the speed of a Jonin using nothing but sheer muscle strength. He was already in front of her in seconds, and she WAS surprised when his fist was coated with a bright lightning that blinded that area of the Byakugan to her. She still dodged the punch and tracked a kick that she blocked using her knee, before she gave a palm thrust to Laxus' stomach. Laxus, not knowing her strength, was going to mock her for having a lower amount of strength... before he was hit with a huge amount of bone shattering force that sent him flying with an indent left in his gut from where her attack landed.

A Palm Strike using chakra could break stone with ease, and she had just hit him with a strike hard enough to destroy a human body. Her thin 'weak' arms had trained in using the palm strikes and moving under 150 times gravity. Laxus was on his back, bleeding from his mouth as he held his gut in pain. She had used chakra in her strike, so she had only enhanced her strength and attacked his internal organs at the same time. Strange energy or not, it was extremely hard to increase the strength of your internal organs. Only people like Naruto usually had the strength to increase their internal organ's durability, or naturally had a resistance to internal attacks.

There was a REASON why the Gentle Fist was known as the most dangerous Taijutsu style in the hidden leaf.

You got hit, even a nudge, and you could be finished off. One strike to the chest, above the heart, and death could be achieved with a single hit. She could fight to disable, kill, or just plain cause a lot of pain if she wanted to. She was hailed among her clan as a Genius, not to Neji's level of course but still a genius at her families fighting style. She looked at her hand with wide eyes though, since the only people she had fought so far were Naruto, whose body gave off so much chakra that it pushed out her chakra before she could attack his internal organs, and Hinata who could push out her chakra the second she struck to negate the internal damage.

She herself had forgotten the power of her attacks, since she hadn't fought somebody in a long time that was affected by her internal attacks.

"What... the FUCK!?" Laxus shouted out in anger as he coughed out blood. He felt like everything in his gut had been turned into nothing more than mush. He stood up and wiped his mouth with one hand, before covering his bruised gut with his other hand. His gut had gone numb, as if something was dampening his abilities to feel anything in it. Hanabi was surprised he could stand at all, but not that surprised. He seemed like the durable type who could stand up no matter how hurt he is as long as he isn't outright killed by the attack.

Didn't mean she was going to be stupid like Neji and explain what she did to him.

"I'm strong." Hanabi told Laxus, who now believed her. His upper body started to gain a lot of muscle mass, and on his arms scale-like designs started to appear. Hanabi looked grossed out by the extreme and ugly gain of unneeded muscle mass. Even the Raikage and the Eight Tails Jinchuriki... Killer Bee didn't have that kind of grotesque bulging muscle that got in the way of flexibility, speed, and agility. Laxus' already large height different over her increased a little, and his shirt was fully ripped off.

"Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic... magic that can even kill a dragon!" Laxus called out to her, and she rolled her eyes.

Yeah, Naruto did some research on many of the planets that these people came from. Apparently Dragons from this planet were the ultimate form of strength, and they could destroy mountains with ease. While impressive by the _normal_ human standards, one Rasenshuriken with a Rasengan core the size of a normal Rasengan and the blades 6 feet across could cut a mountain in half with ease.

Hanabi looked up towards the fairy that was filming her, and she closed her eyes... for show. She could see through her eyelids without issue, so there was nothing wrong with her closing her eyes in a fight. She could see the large amount of power amassing inside of Laxus' chest and condensing more and more, before he seemed to push it up his throat. He roared at her and sent a large blast of lightning that tore through the ground. She started to spin as a blue shield of chakra appeared around her and tore through the roar-like attack and seperated it into two smaller roar that tore through the grounds on either side of her.

'Lightning, he is a lightning user like Sister. Wind will defeat him.' Hanabi thought as she started to release Wind Chakra from every Tenketsu in her body while she was spinning. Her Rotation's blur shield turned white, and instead of splitting his attack, her shield started to negate the lightning completely the second it touched the white spinning barrier. When she stopped spinning, Laxus' body seemed to turn into lighting as he rushed towards her. He was fast, but not the fastest thing she had ever seen before.

She had been spending months training under a Wind master, and Wind defeated Lightning.

She saw him change his direction and attempt to blindside her from behind, and without turning her head she started to spin around. Laxus slammed into her Wind Style: Rotation, the fruits of her hard work, and his lightning body was negated and he himself was turned back to 'normal' despite the bulging muscles and sent flying with his arm covered in a large mass of bleeding gashes from the very sharp wind chakra that he had just punched. Hanabi stopped spinning and her back was showing to Laxus when he landed on the ground, his right arm hanging against his side uselessly.

Laxus was fast and strong by human standards, but the likes of those with higher trained bodies and faster reaction times could defeat him with moderate ease. His long range was a trouble for anyone other than a wind user or another lightning user, but Hanabi had experience sparring with a Jonin-level, S-Rank, and Hyuga Kunoichi that just so happened to be growing stronger with her during the same training trip. All of the surviving of the Rookie 12 had grown to become S-Rank Ninja, not just Hinata... and sparring with an S-Rank Ninja all the time was sure to boost her experience to the level needed to fight against powerful opponents.

Not to mention... Naruto was officially an S-Class Ninja.

"Pfffffft." Hanabi cracked a smile as she thought about that completely funny though. There was no rank above S-Class, because if their was then Naruto would have achieved it. Classifying him by human standards was completely foolish, no human rank would do his Hax/Strength justice. He could fight groups of S-Class opponents, or even the _Dragons_ that this person seemed to be impressed by without even breaking a sweat. Naruto was a God among men, and she trained under him.

Naruto was a proud S-Class Ninja, but he should be insulted that he didn't have a new rank made up solely for him and those other legends that had made S-Class Ninja look like children.

Hanabi watched as Laxus moved towards her quickly with both his one working arm covered in lightning, while she frowned.

She was ending this now.

Hanabi moved to the side of his punch, before she used to fingers and reached up, poking Laxus in the chest and sending a quick burts of chakra into his body. Laxus' eyes widened when blood spilled from his lips and nose when his heart was punctured by her attack, His body shrunk down to it's normal, but still strangely muscled, appearance and the scale designs left his body. He collapsed to the ground with his eyes rolled up into his head, with blood still pouring out of his mouth and onto the ground around him.

"This match is over, he will die if he doesn't get immediant and intense medical treatment." Hanabi said with a sigh on relief that the first match for her was over. She didn't really have any non-lethal attacks that would have finished him off in one go without actually outright killing him.

"This match is over, and the winner is Hanabi Hyuga... MEDIC!" Shikamaru shouted as Laxus started to lose a lot of color in his skin. Over two dozen fairies rushed over to Laxus and started to pick him up, while the other fairies started to heal his injuries while they moved. Hanabi started to walk back towards the waiting area.

Sakura Haruno or Jack Rakan.

Either of those would be her next opponent the next time she fought.

She was looking forward to it.

She was going to show Naruto that she was reading to take the next step to her training!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Laxus is strong, but Hanabi has not only a 'Type Advantage' but Laxus' attacks would be easy for even Canon Hanabi to deflect, and the Gentle Fist is a rather Hax fighting style that goes after internal organs. Also, Laxus in Lightning Body does NOT move Lightning Speed, just High-Speed.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**New Thing: Bet System!  
>At the END of your review, you can place bets on the fighters in the next round. (Please Don't make your entire review a bet. I do like SOME feedback about the actual story)<br>10 Points - Guessing the correct Fighter  
>20 Points - Guessing the finishing move<br>50 Points - Guessing the Finishing Move + Placing 50 of your own points on the line  
>Note: After your Bet, show how many points you already have. I WILL be keeping track, so no lying. <strong>_

_**At the of the tournament, the top three people with the most points will gain prizes.**_

_**1st Place: I will write a personal Naruto-Crossover story for you - No Yaoi  
>2nd Place: 5 Spoilers + 5 Story Updates for any of my stories of your choice, answered with complete honesty<br>3rd Place: 1 Spoiler and 2 Updates for any story of your choice, answers with complete honesty  
><strong>_


	27. Chapter 27 Sakura vs Jack

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**_  
><em><strong>Next fight (After this one): Kaede Nagase (Adult) vs. (5 Year Old) Son Gohan<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"You seem strong Sakura." Jack said with a grin on his face as he introduced himself to his opponent with his hand extended for her to shake. Sakura nodded and walked towards Jack and grasped his hand with her own hand. She couldn't wrap her hand around his because of size along, but her arm strength more than made up for the lack of grip she had on him.

"Likewise, this will be a good... what is that is your other hand?" Sakura asked with narrowed eyes as she looked at the piece of cloth that was in Jack's right hand. The pink fabric looked a lot like panties, but that couldn't possibly be what they were. What complete and utter dumbass brought panties to a fight with a girl. She was surprised and annoyed when Jack showed her the pink thong that was in her hand.

"Took it from the Grandma Loli." Jack said, not noticing the blue glow around Sakura's hand as she walked closer to him with her eyes closed and her smile forced onto her face. Jack grinned at her, and stuck his stomach out a bit to give her the first clean hit. She seemed strong, and he wanted to see just how strong she was. Her arms seemed rather thin, so by looks alone he doubted that she could make him bleed like Negi did when the brat was around 10 years old and used that magic strength enhancing spell.

Now THAT attack had stung more than a little... it had made him cough out blood actually.

"Take this fight seriously CHA!" Sakura shouted as she punched Jack right into his exposed stomach, and his grinning face turned into one of a mixture between pain, awe, and surpise as HE coughed up blood and was sent FLYING up into the air by the powerful fist. Sakura started to run, before she jumped up into the air and followed after Jack, while he grinned and wiped his chin from the blood she had made him spill.

He was VERY impressed with the girl.

That had been one HELL of a punch, and he did NOT want to take another one of those. She had more raw punching power than him, and she seemed to know JUST where to hit to make it hurt.

"Okay Sakura, you got a wicked right hook there. Natural super strength?" Jack asked with a grin on his face as he leaned to the side and dodged the punch that she aimed at him. He raised his own hand up, pulled it back, before he unleased a strong punch towards Sakura that she evaded using her evasion training and battle experience. She returned with a kick towards Jack that he blocked but he was still sent crashing towards the ground. He landed on his feet, but a crater formed around him from the force of the impact alone.

He was still impressed.

"Cherry Blossom IMPACT!" Sakura shouted as she zoomed towards the ground after him, with a visible layer of blue chakra around her fist.

"Rake for the Hell of it Right Hand Punch!" Jack shouted with a grin as he punched her fist with his fist. The ground around them cracked once, before all fo the power in their fists exploded outwards in every single direction in a huge explosion that was stronger than either of the punches. The ground around them was destroyed by the first shockwave that had appeared before the explosion, and then even after the explosion the power was so great that the shockwave was sucked back towards the two of them before it came back to their fists... and then the first shockwave became the second shockwave that destroyed everything within a mile of the two of them.

Huge boulders were ripped from the ground, while the two of them were shot backwards by the second shockwave.

Jack slammed through over six dozen boulders, while Sakura flipped over and around the boulders instead of letting herself smash through them. She landed on the ground a good distance away from Jack, and she looked around finding that he had escaped her line of sight. Her eyes widened when a shadow appeared over her, and her eyes widened further when she saw a double edged sword the size of a building shooting down towards her from the sky. Sakura jumped towards the sword, before she started to run up the edge.

She stuck the handle to her hand with chakra, not wasting even a drop of her chakra. She swung her arm, and the sky scraper sized sword was lifted above her head by the pink haired girl.

"Shit!?" Jack actually shouted with his tone one of pure awe at her brute physical prowers.

"Where the hell did you even GET this thing!?" Sakura shouted as she slammed the sword down like a bat and smashed it into Jack. The sword started to vanish, and Jack came flying towards her. He appeared in front of her with energy spiralling around his fists. She crossed her arms in front of her, before he punched her right in the middle of her defense. All of the energy was released in one powerful and destructive blast of power that broke through her first layer of defense. She was forced to evade the energy close range as it destroyed the ground under them.

"Rakan Impact! You are good Sakura! Got to ask, do the carpets match the drapes?" Jack asked with a wiggling eyebrow.

...

"I'll fucking kill you!" Sakura screamed in anger, her face flushed red as she started to throw a flurry of punches and kicks towards Jack, who was grinning. Jack winded back his fist and a ton of magic energy seemed to gather and spin around his fist.

"Point Black Full Throttle Rakan Impact!" Jack said as he used a Rakan Impact against Sakura at point blank range, at the attacks full power. Sakura secured herself to the ground with chakra and prepared herself. Her purple marking on her forehead turned into marking that stretched over parts of her face and down her arms. She pulled back her fist, and her chakra covered her entire arm, before she focused it all to her fist and condensed it to the highest point possible.

"Oh yeah!? Well I can make long winded attacks too! Sakura Haruno Full Power Hundred Cherry Blossom Impact!" Sakura shouted as their fists collided again. Twin shockwaves destroyed everything that was behind each other, while boulders lifted up into the air. Blood exploded out of both of their arms as their bones cracked in the arms that they used for the punches. Everything within half a mile behind the two of them were destroyed, and the crater they were standing in got that much deeper.

Rocks and boulders rained down from the sky.

Sakura's arm was healed seconds later and she punched Jack in the chin. She sent him up into the air, before she followed after him by jumping from falling boulder to falling boulder faster than the average human eye could follow. Jack flexed his muscled and sent a powerful wave of gravity magic all around him, and every boulder was destroyed. Sakura's hidden location was revealed as they both started to get closer to each other when she jumped from what was left of the boulder she had been on top of. Jack was aiming a punch at her with his already injured arm, with a raised eyebrow she formed a light green blade of chakra around her flat palmed hand.

She dodged his punch, before she tapped Jack on the biscep. His arm went limp a second later as she passed him, and they both landed on the ground.

"So you can get around defenses and attack organs and muscles directly huh? Dangerous ability you got, but I am Jack Rakan baby!" Jack shouted as a metal silver armor arm appeared around his arm. Instead of using his real arm, he was just going to control his armor with his magic and make it act like his real arm.

'The sword, the armor... does he have some kind of sealed space that he stores these things, or does he create them?' Sakura questioned for a moment, before she started to go on the defense. She took a hit to the gut by a full powered punch to the gut that sent her skidding across the ground, her chakra the only thing keeping her from going completely flying. She grit her teeth as blood came from her mouth, but the damage healed immediently and she was ready to fight again before Jack was on her for another punch.

"Rakan Banretsuken!" Jack called out his own attack name as he started to unleash punches in her general direction. Thousands of shockwaves and energy shaped lie fists started to rain down and inflict massive damage onto Sakura as she was thrown across the battle field by fist after fist. She narrowed her and ignored the pain long enough for her to get the hang of seeing the fists and start to run towards Jack as she evaded fist after fist. She could see them coming, and while dodging them was hard, she was getting by them with only minor injuries from them skimming by her.

She jumped above his attack, before she started to fall towards him with her injuries already healed.

She didn't have to worry about healing an army, just herself this time. She wasted no chakra in her attacks, and she was a Jonin with chakra as strong or stronger than Tsunade's with control just as great. She punched Jack in the face and sent him crashing to the ground, with his armored arm being shattered to show his still bleeding arm.

"Cha!" Sakura shouted as she landed on him and punched him a second time, with a crater forming around them from her hitting him in the chest. She felt blood land on her face and exposed shoulder, he had destroyed parts of her uniform with earlier attacks.

"Willpower Defense!" Jack said as she came down upon him with a third powerful punch that still injured him, despite him increasing his defense.

He had never recieved a Sakura beating, if he had then he would no that she cared not for how high your defense was... she still beat the shit out of any fucker that was unlucky enough to piss her off.

"Cha!" Sakura shouted as she broke Jack's nose with the strength of her next punch. Sakura was not a person that knew the definition of hold back, or mercy. Jack kneed her in the back of the head with an impressive show of flexibility, using his size to knock her off of him.

"Damn... you punch hard." Jack said with a groan.

He thought breaking out of the Time/Space barrier of those girls was troublesome when they teamed up to trap him. Sure, that was't overly hard to break out of considering the fact that the girls that had made the small dimensional barrier had been so much weaker than him, and he had used a gravity spell combined with his Willpower and magic force to break the barrier to escape the false dimension... but this girl could throw a punch hard enough to break his Ki barrier and his impressive defense.

He also noticed that her body healed instantly from any damage that he dealt to her. He couldn't cause enough lasting damage to her to put her down unless he knocked her out with a single strike, and the girl clearly had a high pain tolerance, as well as some impressive defensive skills of her own for taking punches.

It was like fighting a Hand to Hand version of Nagi when that guy was 13 years old, only this 20 something year old girl clearly had more experience than the 13 year old Nagi that had been able to fight Jack to a tie.

"Thanks, you take a punch well." Sakura said as she spat out some blood that had been in her mouth for awhile now when she bit her lip punching him.

"Thanks, your panties match your hair." Jack said with a grin on his face as he lifted up a bright pink thong. Sakura twitched in annoyance, before her face started to turn red when she touched her backside and found that she wasn't wearing her panties. Jack lifted up her panties, and acted like he was going to eat them, before Sakura was already in front of her with her fist drawn back, a pure look of rage on her face.

Her fist touched Rakan.

Rakan knew what a world of hurt meant when he was sent flying farther and farther away, until he actually crashed into one of the Great Naruto statues. He BOUNCED back from that was came back towards Sakura, who stopped him by placing her hand on his bloodied chest. Jack dodged a second punch from Sakura, but she aimed a kick.

Jack's eyes crossed as blood erupted from his mouth.

Her foot hit him... right between the legs. He was sent flying up into the air so fast that he reached the level of the clouds in seconds, and a few clouds parted ways as he passed them. A hole appearing in the clouds that he passed. Sakura grabbed her panties, before she put them into her weapon pouch that sat below her tanto. Sakura looked up at the sky when she say hundreds of swords start to rain down from the sky above. She reached down for the ground below her, before she ripped out a huge chunk of earth and held it above her head so that the swords didn't touch her.

The boulder was crushed and Jack appeared before her with a grin on his face.

Their fists met again, and the shattered remains of the boulder and all of the swords were sent flying from the shockwaves caused by them colliding with each other. Sakura was frowning the entire time, noticing that Jack was moving his arm despite the fact she had cut his muscles earlier.

The fucker was like Naruto!

Sakura grinned to herself when she realized that Jack was just like Naruto. Nothing was impossible for this guy it would seem. The limits of the body didn't normally apply to him, and while she was much stronger than him, he had amazing physcial strength and durability. Their speed was actually about even with each other, but he had a higher reaction time than she did. Yet, she had her healing seemed to place her slightly up higher with a good advantage. He was stupidly powerful, but this person was NOT immortalt nor could he heal from the damage he had taken.

Sakura raised her arms up.

"I surrender." Sakura said just as a fist would have hit her head.

"Huh?" Jack actually asked as he tripped over his feet.

"I surrender. I can beat you, but if I do I won't be able to fight in the next round with as much of my full power. Beating you will only make me weaker, and with each round after that I will keep getting weaker. Naruto wants a fight, well then do me a favor and give him a good one." Sakura said as she started to walk away.

...

"The fuck?" Jack asked as he rubbed his jaw in confusion.

"The winner is Jack Rakan?" Shikamaru said with just as much confusion as he jumped next to Jack and looked towards Sakura. Sakura snapped her fingers on the way out, and a narrow cut appeared on the front of Jack's heart and a light green energy appeared around her hand. Jack grinned and looked towards a retreating Sakura.

"I like that girl, I really do." Jack said with crossed arms.

He may have won the battle, but he didn't feel like he won it.

Oh well, no use crying about it.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Bets: Jack is the winner - Condition: Sakura Surrendered<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Jacks Feats Explained: People KIND of overstate how strong he is.**_  
><em><strong>First - Jack willing himself 'back to life' never happened. He was sent to the Eternal Garden by the Rewrite ability from one of the 7 Grand Master Keys. He never actually died.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Second - Breaking a dimension, also didn't happen. Two girls used Space and Time Artificacts to create a barrier around Jack to keep him from escaping. He used his Willpower, Ki, and a Magical Gravity Spell to break that 'Dimension'<strong>_  
><em><strong>Third - Reaction time. Jack didn't react to Negi's lightning form, Negi can only travel in a straight line, so Jack predicted where Negu was going to be.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fourth - Power, while he is a Hax character, the raw power of his spells are actually closer to even with a Mountain Destroyer.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fifth - His Ki defense isn't perfect, and he has been injured many times before.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Note: ALL of these facts are known if you pay attention, and read the backs of the books where it explains how he does what he does.<strong>_


	28. Chapter 28 Betting Information

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**_  
><em><strong>Betting<strong>_

_**First I would like to say, in the Summary it SAYS that this is a Naruto-Multi Crossover. The bigger DBZ elements will come later, AFTER the DBZ characters actually get further into their own story. This story was NEVER completely about Naruto going to DBZ Earth, it is about the journey that gets him there. 'It is the Journey, not the Destination'**_

_**Okay, because some people don't seem to understand it I will explain in greater detail how you bet.**_

_**You HAVE to make your bet before the next chapter with the fight you are betting on, or the bet will NOT count. That is like cheating, looking at the next fight, and THEN making a fixed bet knowing how it will go out.**_

_**'I bet on -Insert Name- and I have -Insert Points'**_

_**Clearly saying you are betting, and telling me your points makes it easier for BOTH of us to keep track of your bet and how many points you have.**_

_**To get 50 Points, you must place 50 of your already existing points on the line. You have to risk 50 points, to get 50 points. Nobody has 50 points at this time, so nobody can bet 50 points.**_

_**Points giving: You CAN give your points to another reviewer if you WANT to, BUT you have to state in your review that you are giving your points to them and how many points. You also have to let them know you want them to have your points.**_

_**If you have a reason why you are betting on a person, they are welcome of course.**_

_**Everyone is entitled to their opinions, BUT, I judge both the powers and personalities of both fighters before a match. I keep as much bias out of it as possible when ending a match. If you don't agree, you can POLITELY say you don't agree... I won't change how the match ended, but being polite is the best way to get me to listen to you.**_

_**Negative Reviews: Negative reviews are reviews that tell what you dislike about a story, but when writing a Negative Review there is a thin line between that and a Flame.**_  
><em><strong>When you insult the Author, that makes it a flame. I am FINE with negative reviews, but when you say 'Fanboy', 'Bitch', 'Asshole', 'Cock-sucker', 'Faggot', and other things like that your review is no longer a Negative Review... it is a flame. Negative Reviews are polite, even if they are about a negative subject, and they do NOT insult the author.<strong>_

_**If you leave a flame, then you don't get to complain when I delete your flame AND/OR block you.**_

_**If you leave a Flame against me OR other Reviewers, I WILL take your points AND block you.**_

_**Oh, and heads up. I Moderate my reviews, meaning that all Guest Reviews will be placed on a list before they are shown on the Reviews. I then PICK what reviews DO and DON'T get shown. Cowards who flame using Guest Reviews will gain no ground with me.**_

_**10 Points are given to those that guess who wins a fight correctly, if you guess a finishing move and get it wrong you still get 10 points.**_  
><em><strong>20 Points are given to those that guess the correct fighter and finishing move. <strong>_  
><em><strong>50 Points are given to those that have over 50 points, bet 50 points, and then guess the fighter and finishing move correctly.<strong>_

_**Everyone started with 0 Points, but those of you that guessed Jack Rakan would win the last fight have 10 or 20 points depending on if you guessed things correctly.**_

_**The 3 people with the most points gets one of three prizes.**_

_**1st Place - I will write you a personal Naruto-Crossover if I know the series being crossovered with.**_  
><em><strong>2nd Place - 5 Spoilers + 5 New Chapters to the story of your choice if they are one of MY stories.<strong>_  
><em><strong>3rd Place - 1 Spoiler and 1 New Chapter for the story of mine of your choice.<strong>_

_**I will usually wait until I am sure people have finished betting before starting on the next chapter, so that everyone who wants to bet will be given the chance to bet.**_


	29. Chapter 29 Kaede Vs Gohan (Short Fight)

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**_  
><em><strong>Naruto can use the Kamehameha, kind of, during Naruto the Last near the end Naruto creates an orb of pure blue energy and shoots it like a beam with one hand in one second. DBZ just lost the only advantage they had over Naruto.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start! - Short Chapter for a Short Fight (I will ignore complaints.)<strong>_

"A fellow Ki user, and so young." Kaede commented mildly as she waved at the much younger boy. Gohan on the other hand seemed extremely nervous, for the first time in his life he was going to fight somebody other than Piccolo in a sparring match with the large green man holding back much of his power. Gohan slapped his cheeks, before he remembered why he was doing this in the first place.

To get stronger.

"I won't go easy on you!" Gohan said, though he had no idea of the strength of this woman in front of him. She walked with extreme confidence in her experience and strength, and the cloak she wore around her shoulders gave him a bad feeling.

"Please don't, otherwise you can't learn from your loss." Kaede said as she vanished from in front of him, with only the smallest of clouds of dust appeared behind where her feet had been. Gohan felt a blade touch his throat moments later, while Kaede appeared behind him holding a kunai to his throat. Gohan frozen when he felt the weapon touching his flesh, lightly biting into it, before it vanished when Kaede appeared in front of him after vanishing from behind him.

"What... was that?" Gohan asked in shock.

"My Shukuchi lets me move instantly between one point and another point, my own version of an instant movement technique." Kaede answered in a laid back way. For one, she was easily 4 times the small child's height, maybe even more. He was about 5, so he lacked any real fighting experience at this moment, and she had seen the flash of fear in his eyes when she had appeared behind him. Kaede looked up at the sky, and her eyes glinted when she noticed that her host seemed to have taken a large enough interest in her movements.

Enough to break one of his own rules.

Then again, as the host he had the right to watch his guests have their fight.

"Ha!" Gohan shouted when he noticed she was distracted, and sent a blast of ki towards her. Kaede simply waved her cloak and the attack simply vanished within the depths of the seemingly endless black cloth. Kaede smiled at him for taking the chance she had given him to strike, even though she had sensed him building up his ki with ease while he had been doing it. Kaede caught a kick aimed at her head from the child, before she used her elbow to block a punch.

"Strong for your age... if I were 7 years younger this might have bruised me." Kaede complimented. When she was 7 years younger and a Chunin this level of punching would have broken through her Ki barrier and managed to bruise her. Yet, not that she was a Jonin that could travel from planet to planet with ease, without the need of a space suit, this level of attack just didn't cut it anymore. Kaede ducked under a Ki blast from Gohan, before she went around him and slammed the side of her hand into his neck.

The boy went down and didn't get back up.

What?

She was a ninja, and using her destructive techniques against a child, or taunting a child to make him angry, were not above her... but she didn't do it. The kid was inexperienced, and she had most of her life fighting and growing stronger and stronger, while gaining experience against foes on the level of Jack Rakan. She might have lost against those foes when she was 15, but she was 22 now and had the experience to take out foes that others wouldn't be able to do. She would feel bad if she went full out on a child anyway.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Kaede asked with a raised eyebrow, before she noticed that Naruto had vanished from the sky and appeared behind her before she could even blink.

"A ninja, from another planet has entered my tournament. I am really excited to see what you bring to the table." Naruto admitted with a small smile on his face.

"If you have a blindfold and 100 dragons I can show you." Kaede offered with a grin of her own playing at her lips. At the age 15 she had defeated a dragon while blind folded with ease, so she might like the challenge of doing the same thing with 100 dragons this time, but alas, she could never find 100 dragons in one place to practice on.

"Shikamaru, call the match." Naruto said with a glint in his eyes.

"Match goes to Kaede Nagase." Shikamaru said when he noticed that the kid wasn't getting up.

"Don't worry about him, I just hit a good point in his neck to knock him out. He should wake up in about an hour or two." Kaede admitted with a glint in her eyes. She was more interested in her friend's fight next than thinking about how she knocked out a 5 year old.

She hoped that she could fight Mana next round.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Gohan's 'Rage Mode' actually needs him ANGRY, and Kaede doesn't make people angry. She is calm, funny, respectful, and kind to her opponents. Gohan doesn't have his tail either, this is after Piccolo pulled it off. If you actually KNEW who Kaede was, then none of you would have guessed Gohan.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Winner: Kaede - Finishing Move: Chop to the Neck**_


End file.
